Searching For You
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Harry was lost as a young child. While he wonders about the family he lost, they search for him endlessly. Will they find him in time or will it be too late?
1. Chapter:Prologue

**AN: This is my first full length fan-fiction. So please be kind and leave me reviews. I'd also like to give credit to fellow fan-fiction author bubsie as this idea was born out of her story "The Choice of Fate."**

**Disclaimer...I only wish I owned Harry Potter...but I dont...JK Rowling is one lucky lady.**

**October 31st 1980:**

The night was quiet, the children were sleeping quietly in their cribs when suddenly the door was blasted off it's hinges. A pretty girl of about 18 stood with her arms outstretched.

"No…I won't let you have them."

Voldemort smirked. Really. This little girl was nothing to him. One swish of his wand, a flare of green light and she was gone. Her body fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He then turned his attention to the children. They were both sleeping side by side, and they were identical so it was impossible to tell which one would be the child of prophecy.

Might as well not leave any open chances, it was best to kill both of them. However just as Voldemort raised his wand to do the deed, he noticed that one child had opened his eyes. Voldemort stared at the emerald green eyes, and he could feel this child's magic. It called to him, and he could sense that this would be a powerful child one day.

Shaking his head, he raised his wand and pointed it at the child.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

The green light rushed towards the child, and for one split second Voldemort smirked. He'd done it…after his followers took care of the Longbottoms then that would be the end of every prophecy child and would leave him the strongest.

However the smirk soon left his face. A shimmering gold shield popped up, blocking the curse and rebounding it back towards him. He had no time to block and the curse hit him and with a scream he knew no more. The following explosion blew up the house, causing debris to fall and strike the other twin who started crying. The other twin overcome with magical fatigue and the pain caused by a scar on his forehead fell down next to his twin, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Order Headquarters, same night:**

"Are you sure we did the right thing James?" This question came from a pretty red haired, green eyed beauty by the name of Lily Potter.

"It's fine Lils. Harry and Aiden will be fine." James Potter put his arm around his wife's shoulder's leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Come on…who knows what kind of mischief we can get into…"

"James!" She blushed, but smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace. James opened the door to headquarters and they were met by a dark haired, handsome gentleman by the name of Sirius Black.

"JAMES! I thought you would never get here." Sirius closed his eyes and gave a deep theatrical sigh, "I think I might die from all this seriousness…no one knows how to appreciate a good joke."

James laughed and then grinned, "what'd you do?"

Sirius was about to speak but was cut off by a yell.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

They all turned around, and Lily had to hold in a laugh. Remus Lupin was…well he was looking very interesting. Sirius had charmed his hair to be so long that it fell to the ground, coupled with a hair curling spell, then it was a hot pink. It didn't stop there though, as Sirius had given Remus a new pair of robes that were purple and flashed pink hearts on them. James wasn't so successful and had to grab onto Sirius as they were laughing so hard.

"Geez Moony…what did you do to deserve this?"

Remus frowned and crossed his arms, but with the way he looked only served to make both James and Sirius laugh harder. Remus got this glint in his eyes, he smirked then under his breath said a spell that had both Sirius and James hoisted in the air and upside down.

Lily laughed and continued to walk to where the meeting would take place. Those three, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Out in the hall a staring contest was being held.

"Moony…come on man…"

"Prongs. Padfoot."

"Aghh…Moony…it was just a joke."

Remus shook his head, "not until Sirius changes me back."

James slapped Sirius on the back. "Pads…change him back."

Sirius grumbled, but got out his wand and soon Remus was back to his old self, robes included. He smiled and said the counter curse, causing James and Sirius to drop to the floor in a rather ungraceful manner.

They made their way to the meeting room, and James noticed that most everyone was here. Turning to his two friends he asked, "where's Peter?"

Remus shrugged, while Sirius frowned. Something didn't feel right. However Dumbledore was calling the meeting to attention so he put the thought aside and went to sit next to James and Lily.

It was halfway through the meeting that both James and Lily felt the wards around their house break and a strong magical outlash.

Lily stood up in a flash and not caring that they were in the middle of a meeting shouted. "The twins!" She flashed out, leaving behind a bevy of unanswered questions.

"What was that?" Asked Sirius. He looked around and saw others with the same expression on their faces. Dumbledore however, looked concerned. "Frank and Alice…take Kingsley and Moody and check on your son." They nodded and they flashed out. Dumbledore nodded at James, who along with Sirius and Remus flashed out back to Godric's Hollow.

Arriving on the scene that had been their house Lily could barely do anything but stand in shock and cry. James came next to her and gathered her in her arms, and she just cried silently.

"Shh," he whispered in her ears.

"Prongs…Lily-flower…" Sirius looked at the house in agony. There was no way that two babies could have survived that. Remus was just as in pain as Sirius was, thinking about two little black haired boys with the only way to tell them apart was through the eyes.

They stood that way, each one lost in their own despair when all of the sudden a cry rang out.

Lily pulled away from James' arms and their eyes met.

They rushed to the broken down house, and up the stairs to the nursery. Sirius and Remus right behind them. Lily gasped when she saw the body. She tried not to let the tears show, but they came anyway. Kimberly was the daughter of their next door neighbor, and she had just graduated from school with plans to attend Oxford in the fall.

The crying came again, this time more urgent. James moved the rubble and let out a sigh of relief. Both boys were laying side by side, with Harry curled around Aiden, who was the one crying. He picked up Aiden and handed the boy to his mother. Lily cradled him close to her breast, noticing the cut on his shoulder.

James picked up Harry, who sensing his father was near turned and cuddled closer feeling safe in Jame's arms. He frowned as he noticed a cut on Harry's forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"Well…I do believe that one of these children had done the impossible."

Dumbledore spoke from the damaged doorway.

"What do you mean?" Sirius demanded.

Dumbledore simply glanced at the twins in their parents arms. "There is dark magic residue…that can only mean one thing. Voldemort has been defeated."

Lily bit her lip, "if that's true…which one was it?"

Dumbledore smiled, "seeing as Aiden has a scar on his shoulder, I can only believe that Aiden was the one who vanquished Voldemort. Aiden is the boy-who-lived."

Lily looked down at Aiden then looked at Harry. "What about Harry?"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile. "Well, I believe that for the time being maybe it might be best if we give Harry…"

James snorted. He could see right through Dumbledore's lie. Sirius frowned and crossed his arms, not liking where this was going. Remus himself gave off an aura of madness, in the same boat as James and Sirius.

Both Lily and Dumbledore turned to James. "No."

"But," Dumbledore protested. "How will Harry feel with Aiden getting all this special treatment?"

James gave a silent look to Lily to let him deal with this. "I stand firm in what I said. Harry stays with his family."

Dumbledore inwardly sighed but could see the resolve in the eyes all around him. He might have lost the battle but he would have his way…one way or another. "Very well," and with that Dumbledore turned and left.

"Take the boys to Madame Pomfrey, and make sure that Dumbledore doesn't interfere."

Sirius took Harry while Remus took Aiden, both men nodded and left for the Hogwarts infirmary. Lily was confused, and wanted to be with her babies but knew that James had something important to tell her.

"James?"

James met her eyes. "I'm not sure Dumbledore was right."

Confusion marked her eyes, and she wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"Harry also had a scar."

Lily gasped. So that's what James meant. If both boys were marked with a scar then there was a chance that it could be either Harry or Aiden. "What are we going to do James?"

James closed his eyes before opening them. Lily could see a new determined expression in them, and knew that something had changed in her husband.

"I think it will be better if we stayed in hiding and tried to give the boys a normal childhood, and when the time comes…teach both boys together."

Lily was in agreement. It was true that she wanted her children to have as normal a life as possible, and if this was the way to do that then she would agree in a heartbeat.

James placed his forehead on hers and for a few moments they just basked in the presence of each other.

"Let's go…I want to hold my sons."


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later:

"Harry."

No response.

"Harrrryyyy," sang a lilting voice.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see his twin looking down on him with deep hazel eyes. Without further ado Aiden crawled into Harry's bed, billowing under the covers seeking the warmth of his twin. He put his fingers to his lips motioning to be quiet, so Harry lay next to Aiden and waited for whatever was to come. It didn't take long for them both to hear a scream of rage followed by a string of curses.

All to soon the door to Harry's room was opened and in walked a very wet Sirius Black, who looked like a wet dog.

Harry couldn't help it and let out a laugh. "Uncle Siri…you look like a wet dog."

Of course this didn't help much, as it just caused Aiden to laugh even harder. Sirius glared at the two, but deep down wasn't really angry. He would just have to show these young ones how it was done.

"So…you guys think this is funny." Drying himself off, he jumped into the bed and reached out a hand for whatever piece of flesh he could find, tickling the boys into an order of chaos.

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked from the doorway.

The three looked up, to see James Potter leaning against the doorframe with a mischievous grin on his face. "Pads…I'm hurt that you didn't wait for me."

Sirius smirked, "well if you would get your old ass-"

James was mock hurt. "Why pads…I do hope that you aren't stating what I think your stating."

Before anyone could blink James had jumped in the bed, starting the tickle fight with a renewed vigor. Finally all four collapsed on the bed panting for breath.

James was the first to leave the bed. He turned and kissed Harry and Aiden on the forehead, "happy birthday my little griffin and little lion. Come down when your ready, your mum made all your favorites."

He turned to Sirius, "let's go Padfoot." Sirius got up and the two men left for the kitchen. Aiden hopped out of bed, leaving to go to his room so that he could get ready, while Harry started to do the same. He walked over to his dresser and picked out jeans to wear with a nice deep green t-shirt. Making his way to the bathroom, he washed his face, and brushed his teeth before arranging his hair so that it fell to the side. Finished with his morning duties, he pulled on his favorite pair of white converse and went to get breakfast.

Harry walked in to find everyone already sitting at the table. His mum, Lily Potter was at the counter while Aiden was next to Sirius, who was next to his father who was feeding his little brother. William, who was just two saw Harry and gave him a big grin, splashing his father with baby food. "Hawwy."

Harry smiled at William, going over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He then went to find his seat next to Aiden when he was pulled into a hug that only could come from one person. "Happy Birthday, my little man." This was followed by a kiss to the cheek and a whispered, "I love you."

Harry turned and squeezed his mum in return, "I love you too Mum." Lily smiled at her oldest as he went to find his seat at the table. After that horrible night when Lily had thought she had lost her children, things had settled down just a bit. James and her had decided to settle down away from the prying eyes of the public, only granting certain people with the knowledge.

Harry and Aiden had thrived. They were both curious, and both showed magical promising. Not only that but they were both intelligent, which they must have gotten from Lily's side because there was no way that it came from James. It had been a surprise when the twins were three that she had become pregnant again, and nine months later William had been born. Lily wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled to herself and wondered how James would take the knowledge that she was pregnant again. She really needed to start recording his reactions…they were really quite funny.

While his mum was lost in deep thought, Harry started on his breakfast. His mum had made all their favorites, so he couldn't wait to dig in to those blueberry chocolate pancakes. He pulled a couple onto his plate, covering them with butter and syrup.

"Got enough sugar there Harry?"

Harry swallowed. "It's my birthday. I'm allowed."

Aiden giggled then asked, "Where's Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus?"

Both James and Sirius gagged at the thought that Snape of all people would be family, but when their relationship had come out…well they had to swallow their pride for they didn't want to lose a friend.

Lily smiled, and patted Aiden on the head. "They're going to meet us in Diagon Ally."

Both Harry and Aiden smiled at that. Today would be their first trip to the famed wizard ally and both boys were very excited.

James pulled William from his high chair, settling the boy on his hip. "There's no time like the present. What do you say to opening some presents?"

Harry and Aiden squealed, and ran off towards the living room. The adults followed at a more sedate pace, and couldn't keep the soft smiles off their faces as they watched the two young boys rip into their presents.

Harry gave a slight frown as he glanced over at Aiden's pile of presents. His pile was slightly bigger then Harry's…it always was. Harry sighed. What made Aiden so special that he always got more presents?

It must have shown on his face because Sirius came over and pulled Harry into his lap.

"What's with the long face kiddo?"

Harry gave a sniffle, and cuddled with his godfather. Sirius sensing what was the issue gave Harry a soft squeeze, whispering in his ear. "Your just as special as Aiden…never forget that."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "People aren't measured by how much material things they get but by their actions."

James snickered. "Well Sirius is actually being serious for once."

Lily rolled her eyes, slapped James on the arm and took William from him. James knelt down next to Sirius and pulled Harry into his lap.

"Sirius is right though…you're special and we love you just for who you are."

Aiden had come over at this and wrapped his arms around his twin. "I don't need extra presents…I only need Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged Aiden back. It was moments like these that Harry loved his family, and couldn't imagine anything else. Harry turned his attention back to his pile of presents. He picked one up; this one came from Uncle Severus. He ripped open the package to find a beginner's potions kit. Uncle Remus's was next and they must have planned their presents together because Harry found several potion ingredients along with a beginners guide to potion making.

"Better watch this one," Sirius playfully joked. "If we don't do something quick…we'll have ourselves a Ravenclaw."

Lily frowned, setting William on the ground. "And what's wrong with being in Ravenclaw?"

Sirius muttered, "nothing, unless you like-"

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

James winced as his wife turned a furious gaze onto his best friend. "Better quit while your ahead Padfoot."

Harry turned his attention away from the adults and pulled out a long rectangular package that was from Sirius. His breath hitched in excitement, for if this was what he thought it was then his day was made. He ripped open the paper and gave a shout of delight.

Lily frowned. "Really Sirius…he's only five."

Sirius who had caught William from escaping grinned at Lily. "Of course. You can never start training too early. Am I right James?"

James nodded in agreement. "That's right lily-flower. My boys are going to be the best quidditch players. Plus children's brooms only go about five off the ground."

Lily rolled her eyes at that exclamation, but after seeing how excited both boys were at the thought of learning to fly decided not to push the issue.

Hearing a similar whoop of joy from Aiden meant that he had gotten one as well and Harry couldn't wait to go out and learn how to fly. Harry got to opening the rest of his gifts and found some boxes of his favorite candy, along with a few learning guides for beginners magic. He frowned at noticing that he hadn't found his parents gift and looked at them.

At a nod from James, Sirius got up with William and headed to the kitchen. James crouched down in front of Harry while Lily crouched down in front of Aiden. Both boys waited, and James and Lily pulled two small velvet boxes from their pockets. One was given to Harry and the other was given to Aiden. Harry opened his, and drew a deep breath. Inside lying on a silken pillow was a silver necklace with a simple charm of a griffin. Harry looked over at Aiden's to see that it was basically the same except that his charm was a lion.

James gave a sad smile as both boys placed the necklaces around their necks. Making sure that he had both boys attention, "when we can't be there to protect you…hold these close and think of home." James kissed each boy on the forehead, while Lily kissed them on the cheek. "Now who's ready for Diagon Ally?"

Harry and Aiden squealed with excitement and ran to get ready. James put an arm around Lily and held her close.

"Do you think this is the right thing?" Lily glanced up at her husband. James laid his head on hers, "it was time. I feel like something is going to happen."

A few minutes later the Potter family plus one Sirius Black were standing in the ally behind the Leaky Cauldron. James took his wand and tapped the bricks and slowly they opened to revel Diagon Ally. He watched the emotions that played on both the boys' faces. While both were identical in look to James except for their eyes, Harry who James thought had the better end of the bargain had inherited Lily's green eyes while Aiden had gotten his own hazel eyes.

That alone spoke of the differences between the two lads. While Aiden took after James with his carefree, playful attitude, Harry took after Lily, with his cautious and studious nature. It now showed up on their faces, Aiden's eyes lit up like a tree covered in Christmas lights and moved forward to get a better view. Harry on the other hand looked excited yet nervous at the same time and moved closer to James as if trying to become invisible.

Harry looked up at his father. "Where are Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus?"

Lily answered. "They have a few errands to run, then they are going to meet us at Flourish and Blotts."

Harry pouted. He really wanted to see his other two uncles. Aiden would have none of the sadness though. He grabbed both James's and Sirius's hands dragging them in the direction of Quality Quiddtich Supplies. Lily in tow with William followed at a more sedate pace, Harry beside her.

Holding his mum's hand they walked, and Harry didn't know which direction to look in. His eyes caught something and he tugged at his mum's sleeve. She stopped, and glanced down at Harry.

"Do you want to go in?" Harry shook his head, only pointing to something in the window. She followed his finger, to see that he was pointing to a stuffed griffin. She smiled, "do you want to get that?"

A smile spreading on his face was all the answer that Lily needed. They left the store shortly with Harry keeping a tight grip on his new griffin. William as well was clutching a stuffed bear.

They finally caught up with the others in Quality Quiddtich Supplies. Aiden was running all over exclaiming his excitement for this and that. Harry ran up to his dad, wanting to show his new toy.

"Look what I got."

James glanced down and smiled. "What's this?"

"This is Godric," Harry commented. James ruffled Harry's hair, "a griffin for my little griffin."

At that moment Aiden ran up to Harry and threw himself at his twin talking in long-winded sentences. "Harrydidyouseethenewbroom?ItgoessofastandIbetitssofuntoride, 'regoingtohavesomuchfun…"

"Whoa there little lion. Take time to breathe." James spoke from behind. Harry just laughed. Aiden was just always like this: cheerful and lively. Harry hoped he never changed. After Aiden calmed down, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where two young men were waiting outside the door.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Severus!" Harry broke apart from his family and ran to the two men, who had smiles on their faces. Remus bent down and Harry jumped into his arms.

"Hey there cub." Harry grinned at the nickname. "Happy Birthday."

Harry kissed his uncle on the cheek and whispered a quiet thanks for their gifts. Remus laughed knowing that the gifts had probably sent either James or Sirius on a rant about Ravenclaws. "Your very welcome cub."

"Stop hogging the boy Remus." This drawl came from Severus Snape, who pretended to pout. Remus shared a glance with Harry, who then leapt from Remus's arms to Severus's.

"Don't be sad Uncle Sev." Here Harry patted Severus on the shoulder in pretend consolation, and Remus just had to laugh.

"Severus. Remus." Lily drew up next to the men. Remus kissed her on the cheek, knowing that James wouldn't mind, as Lily was the sister that they had never had. "Lily…dare I say congratulations?"

James heard this comment. "Congratulations? Congratulations for what?"

Lily glared at Remus, who averted his gaze. His werewolf sense of smell could tell that she was pregnant but she had obviously not gotten around to telling James yet.

"Remus…I wasn't ready to tell yet."

The three men just stood there in confusion. James took a step forward, "ugh…Lily-flower? Is there something your not telling me?"

She whipped around and sighed. No going back now. "I'm pregnant."

And of course, just like the last two times she had broken the news, James fainted. Sirius laughed, while Remus and Severus shook their heads. Lily handed over William to Remus, and knelt down next to her husband.

"Really," she muttered. "_Enervate_."

James blinked owlishly. "I could have sworn that you just said you were pregnant."

Lily shyly nodded. James grinned, and sweep his wife into his arms, starting to shower her with kisses.

"Hey now," Sirius covered Harry and Aiden's eyes. "We have children here who don't want to see their parents going at it."

Lily blushed, and James just muttered, "Shut it pads." Never the less, they got up and the group made their way into the store.

What they didn't know was that someone had been watching their very trip from the moment they walked into the ally. This person had been paid a lot of money to grab the green-eyed child. Now all it had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

What followed was a morning filled with laughter, fellowship and good times as they ran the errands that needed to be done for this afternoon. They went to the Apothecary to refill potions supplies and Lily even had time to make a stop at a little known music store to pick up some material for her and Harry. That was something that amazed James, after hearing Lily play Harry had wanted to start learning so Lily had let him, and Harry was quickly becoming proficient in the art of music.

It was getting late and thankfully the scar on Aiden had stayed hidden so they had managed to stay out of the limelight for the most part but the ally was quickly filling with people who would be bound to notice the Boy-Who-Lived.

Grabbing hold of Harry's hand James pulled him close. "Stay close to me Harry."

It was at that moment a voice proclaimed, "Is that Aiden Potter?"

The minute that was said a crowd quickly started forming around the group, people pushing so that they could get a closer look. The crowd grew thick and James didn't notice a man dart forward in the confusion.

This was it.

This moment couldn't have been planned more perfectly. He darted forward and grabbed the child, casting a silent stupefy causing the child to go limp. He dashed out from the crowd and in a flash of light; Harry Potter vanished from Diagon Ally.

"Harry?" James looked down to make sure that his boy was still next to him. He started to panic. "Harry!" He glanced around, but couldn't see hide or hair of his little boy. Something squished beneath his feet. He looked down and he was filled with dread. Lying on the ground was none other then the brand new stuffed griffin; James picked it up, cradling it to his chest.

His cry alerted the and Lily shouted, "Where's Harry? Where's my baby?"

"Lily, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths." Lily did so clutching Aiden closer to her, "I'll find him."

Turning to Severus, "can I trust you to take my family back?"

Severus nodded, and grabbed hold of Lily. "Come along Lily."

"I'll go with them." Remus placed a hand on James's shoulder. "Just concentrate on finding Harry."

James nodded. Lily protested but at a glance from James, calmed down. William was handed over to Severus, while Lily grabbed Aiden, who looked ready to burst into tears. Remus walked over and they vanished, and it was left to James and Sirius to find their missing loved one.

They searched the ally in vain, and James was starting to lose hope. He was close to tears, and Sirius walked up silently to offer comfort. James laid his forehead on Sirius's shoulder, his shaking the only indication that he was crying.

Sirius was crying himself, but he knew he needed to be strong for James.

"Pads…what if we never find him?"

"Don't think like that Prongs." Sirius placed his hands on James's back offering some comfort to his friend. "You gave him the charm…right?"

James lifted his head off Sirius's shoulder, a faint ray of hope in his eyes. "That's right."

"For now, lets get the Aurors here. Maybe they can find something we missed."

James nodded in agreement. They made the firecall and soon a couple of men and women wearing red robes appeared in the ally.

Time passed, the Aurors left after checking just like James and Sirius had, and coming up with nothing, went to make their report. James grew worried with every breath, thinking of the worst.

Sirius placed a hand on James's shoulder. "It's time to go."

James shook his head, and clutched the stuffed griffin closer. He didn't want to believe it, but everything pointed to the fact that Harry was gone. It was much later when James and Sirius finally came through the fireplace.

Lily shouted "James," quickly followed by "where's Harry?" She glanced up at his face. James did nothing but close his eyes and shake his head but that was all it took for Lily to fall to the ground in tears.

"Nooooo, Harry my sweet Harry," she cried unable to stop. All she could think of was how sweet Harry had looked that day and that she would never see her precious boy ever again.

James made a notion to Severus who came forward,

"Here Lily," thrusting a glass full of calming drought and something else. "I need you to drink this."

Lily drank and slowly found herself losing out to the darkness. She fell back on James, asleep. He then took her upstairs, placing her in their bedroom, checked to see that someone had put Aiden and William to bed for which he was grateful. He didn't fancy telling Aiden or William that Harry was gone. All his sons had a connection that never failed to amaze James.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen to find the rest of the adults in quiet discussion.

Remus saw him coming and spoke up, "Well did you find anything?"

James shook his head. "Nothing at all, its like he vanished."

"Not even the aurors could do anything." At this James voice cracked ever so slightly, "Harry's gone."

Sirius stroked his chin, deep in thought. "I don't understand. I know you gave the boys the charm, so why didn't it work for Harry? I mean the only way for it not to work is for someone to tamper with it."

Remus gasped. "Sirius…your not suggesting that someone close to James and Lily planned this…are you?"

Severus shook his head. "It makes sense. I mean Aiden is the boy-who-lived, and didn't Dumbledore want you to give Harry up?"

James's eyes widened. "That's right. But Dumbledore-"

"Don't always believe that the old man knows what's right."

There was a tense moment of silence.

Whatever had happened, they would probably never know. James lowered his head to his arms, and tried to keep the tears at bay. Remus and Severus just closed their eyes while Sirius just sat there and covered his face in his hands. All remembering the bright-eyed beautiful little boy who liked nothing more then to just be with his family.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thank you to all who have liked and favorited this story. I hope it will live up to your expectations. Also a big thank you to Lupinesence...it's people like you who make me want to get more chapters out on a faster turn rate. **

**As such please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**The usual disclaimer: I only wished I owned Harry Potter **

At the exact moment that James and Sirius were looking for Harry, the boy in question found himself in an unwanted situation.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the darkness. He found himself in a large open room, where two men were having a whispered conversation.

"So that's the boy."

"Very well done."

"What's to be done with him?"

Harry sat very still not wanting them to know that he was awake and could overhear what they were saying. His hand went to his neck and stopped.

The charm. Of course. He placed a hand on his charm and wished with all his might to be with his family again.

Nothing happened.

Harry was starting to grow worried. Why wasn't the charm working? It seemed though that his movements had caught the attention of the two men who now came over to the bed. Noticing that Harry clung to the charm, the older man gave a laugh.

"Yes…that was indeed a powerful spell. Your mum was always a strong charms master."

Harry brightened at this. "You know my mum?" He got up and looked up at the old man with a smile. "Can you take me to them?"

The old man gave a sad smile. "Yes…I will take you to them. No worries."

The man behind the old man sputtered. "But…what…do you realize what I-"

The old man held his hand up and the other one fell silent. Raising his wand the old man pointed it at Harry, "_stupefy_." Harry fell to the ground unconscious. He then raised his wand again putting all of his magic into the spell, "_Oblivate_."

The old man handed the young child to the other occupant in the room along with an old piece of paper. "Take him away from here."

The other man took the child and the portkey and they vanished.

When the portkey stopped, the other half of the guilty party found himself in some country abroad. Muttering to himself, "get rid of the child he says, gah…I should just kill him and be done with the whole thing." He heard something to his right. Someone was coming.

"_Ciao_."

Italy. The portkey had taken him to Italy.

"_Are you lost? Can I help you?"_ A young woman had stopped in front of him. Gasping when she saw the child she let out a string of Italian.

"_Is this your son? Is he hurt? What happened? He looks like death warmed over."_

He held up a hand, "miss…do you speak English?"

She nodded in understanding. "Of course. I asked if this was your son and if he was hurt?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I found him abandoned on the side of the road, and am unable to take him in, so I was looking for an orphanage."

She gave a sad smile. "That's so sad. However I do know of an orphanage. My friend runs it actually. I will take you to it."

She whipped out a wand.

"You're a witch!"

She looked put out by that exclamation. "Well of course I'm a witch. Aren't you a wizard?"

He blushed, "whatever…just take me to the orphanage."

She offered him her arm, he grabbed it and they vanished from sight. They were deposited in front of a nice but worn down looking villa set in the countryside. The man paused at the gate. He needed to be out of here. He pushed the child into her arms, "look…I brought him here and that's enough. You can take it from here." With that said, he backed away before turning tail and running as fast as he could to get away.

The young woman looked at the disappearing figure. "Hmm. Well that was different." She shrugged her shoulders, and hoisting the young boy, made her way to the front door. She was greeted by numerous children of varying ages, and another young woman who greeted her by name.

"Katherine." The woman in the door narrowed her eyes at what Katherine was carrying. "Who's this?"

Katherine set the child down on a sofa. "I don't know." She brushed his hair away from his face, frowning at the unusual scar on his forehead. "He was abandoned Melody."

Melody sighed. She knew Katherine and her heartstrings had been pulled. Katherine was the daughter of a wealthy tycoon and by a string of misfortune had lost the ability to bear children. It was also what caused the two young women to open up an orphanage for lost magical children.

"So…what are you going to do?" Melody asked.

Katherine sighed. She had always wanted to be a mother, but with her accident she would never know the feeling. At this moment the young boy opened his eyes, reveling bright green emerald colored eyes. He rubbed them sleepily and both women nearly melted at the adorable look. He would be a heartbreaker for sure.

Katherine smiled. "Hello. What's your name?"

The young boy glanced up at Katherine. He frowned, as he couldn't quite remember his name. His lips started quivering, and Katherine pulled him into her lap. "Hey now…it's alright little one."

"But…I don't know who I am."

Katherine rubbed circles on his back, soothing him until she noticed that he had fallen asleep. That was it. She had made up her mind. "I'm going to keep him."

Melody smiled, "what are you going to do about his real family?"

Katherine hugged him close, her protective mother instincts already coming out. "They didn't want him…I do."

Melody sighed. "But we don't know that…he seems to have lost his memory. What happens if he remembers? Will you let him go?"

It was Katherine's turn to sigh. "I guess…we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

She looked down at the boy and gave a smile. "Don't worry little one. I will protect you." She kissed his cheek, and smiled when he burrowed deeper in her embrace. "From now on your name will be…James Alexander Medici."


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! How's everyone doing? Here is another chapter of Searching For You…I hope you like it. Have no fear…Dumbledore and his schemes will come into play in the next chapter. Also…you might realize that I have made them 16 in the story…which makes it the sixth year that the tri-wizard tournament will be held, so no Krum or Fleur. Sorry…it's all for the plot.

Anyway reviews are welcome, so please don't hold back.

Enjoy!

The summer was coming to a close. Aiden Potter looked out from his bedroom window and sighed.

Today was his birthday. He would be sixteen. As always his thoughts wondered to his twin, Harry. That morning after their fifth birthday had been the worst morning of Aiden's life. He'd woken up, and ran to Harry's room. Finding it empty he went down to the kitchen and found his parents sitting around the table. He took one look at their faces and somehow just knew. Harry was gone.

Harry had become a sore subject. His dad couldn't deal with the pain and ended up closing off Harry's room, not wanting to set foot in the room. His name came taboo. The sad thing…William slowly forgot about his eldest brother and Juniper, his sister didn't even know.

His life would never be the same. What's more was that Dumbledore found out what happened and used this to worm his way into the family once more. Aiden couldn't help but think that the professor had some ultimate motive. Aiden sighed again. After that he had also found out just how the world saw him, and his training started.

His door creaked open. It was his sister Juniper. She took after their mum, with long auburn hair and hazel eyes flecks of green in them. She would be starting her second year…she was a Ravenclaw.

"Mum said that its time to come down."

Aiden nodded.

Juniper cocked her head, "is something wrong?"

Aiden winced. Sometimes she was just too smart for her own good. He patted her on the head, "nothing you need to worry about." He led her out the door, "come on…let's go."

They made their way down to the dining room. His family had gathered for the celebration. Sirius Black was there talking to his father, along with Remus Lupin. His other uncle, Professor Snape was talking with his mum, and the Longbottoms. Juniper made her way into the backyard, where it looked like the kids had decided to hang.

His mum caught him on the way out. "Happy Birthday." She kissed his cheek. He allowed it, only because it was his birthday. She took one look at his face and gave him an extra one, as if she knew what he had been thinking.

Aiden joined the group, taking note of who was here. There was his younger brother William, talking with his best friend Regulas Black. That had been a surprise for Uncle Sirius. One of his old muggle girlfriends had gotten pregnant and after finding out that her son could do weird tricks brought him to his father. Of course Sirius being Sirius had never looked back. He doted on his only son, and they had a great relationship. They were both 14 and both were in Gryffindor. His sister had run off to talk to her friends, Mary Longbottom, who was Neville's sister, and Teddy Lupin-Snape along with his sister Amara Lupin-Snape. Teddy was 13, and was in Slytherin…the family tried not to hold it against him. Amara was eleven and would be starting Hogwarts this year.

Aiden grinned at the other group. His friends were standing over under the shade of the tree and Aiden went over to them. There was Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley, then Hermione Granger. This was his core group of friends, and they were all in Gryffindor.

"Aiden!" This was followed by Ginny throwing her arms around him and giving him the squeeze of life.

He patted her on the back. "Hey Gin." Ron laughed and pulled his sister off him. "Give him some room to breathe Gin." To Aiden, "happy birthday mate."

Neville clapped him on the shoulder, "yeah…happy birthday. But you know what this means?" He got blank looks from the group, "it means that the start of school is coming soon."

Groans all around. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Neville…really."

Ron shook his head, "did you see that quiddtich match?"

Aiden winced. That had been one bad match. His father and uncles had been groaning for weeks following the match. He nodded. This got an intense discussion going about the merits of professional quidditch. Most of his friends played for the house, except Hermione, who was afraid of flying.

They were sitting down to dinner when a song came on the wizarding radio. Lily Potter sighed, "Oh…I just love this song." The soft strains of a piano started, followed by a haunting melody. Alice Longbottom nodded in agreement. "He has the most beautiful voice…don't you think?"

Lily closed her eyes, enjoying the sad tune. James was confused. Sirius leaned over to nudge him, "better watch out Prongs. Looks like Lily-flower has her eye on someone else."

James frowned, "what…"

Lily rolled her eyes. These two never grew up. Alice Longbottom answered for her. "Relax James," to Sirius, "don't tease."

"Yeah dad," commented Regulas Black. "He's only one of the most famous wizarding musicians around." All the eyes turned to Regulas who blushed and looked down at the table.

William looked at his best friend, "how would you know that?"

Regulas kept looking down, "well…Elara keeps talking about him. She's obsessed with him."

Elara Malfoy was Regulas's cousin. Being a Malfoy one would think that she would be stuck up, but she was in fact the only Malfoy most people could stand. She was actually very close to her cousin and uncle, a fact that drove her parents and older brother mad. Sirius loved it.

Sirius pursed his lips, "really…hmm. I think its time to have a talk with my little niece."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Really Sirius. She's a teenage girl, of course she's going to like celebrities."

Sirius coughed, "well just wait until Amara is that age. I can't wait to see how you two handle it."

Remus blinked, while Severus coughed and choked on his food. He patted his mouth with his napkin, "she's only eleven. And if…and if any one is thinking in that way, I'll just lock her away."

Lily laughed. "Really Sev. That's going a bit to far."

Severus just glared at Lily. "And pray tell what do you think James will do when Juniper reaches that age?"

James growled. "Of course. No one can come within 5 feet of Juniper except her family."

Juniper blushed, "dad…really."

Lily only laughed. "This topic has gotten out of hand. We were talking about James Medici."

Alice smiled, "that's right. Did you know that he's only sixteen?"

Hermione gasped. "Did you say James Medici?"

Ginny sighed, "I agree with Elara though…he certainly is dreamy. I wouldn't mind falling asleep in those arms."

Ron spat out his food, "Gin…that's-"

Ginny smirked, "geez. Relax Ron." She turned to Hermione. "What's that look for Hermione?"

Hermione was thinking hard. "I know James Medici."

"What!"

"No Way!"

Hermione shook her head, "no…not that way. James Medici is a piano prodigy in the muggle world. He's played at every music hall from New York to London. I didn't know he was a wizard."

Alice grinned, "so famous in both the muggle and wizard world. He must be rich."

The party went on into the late night, and it was nice to sometimes ignore what was happening in the real world and just spend time with family and friends.

James Medici took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and clutched the only thing that calmed him down. A silver necklace with a griffin charm. It was the one thing from his past and it was very important to him. He was performing a special concert in the Roman coliseum and what's more were the royals sitting in the front row.

No pressure.

His name was called, and he took his place at the grand piano next to the orchestra. He locked eyes with the conductor, who raised his baton and the music started to flow.

The concert went on without a hitch. The applause was monumental and went on for ages. James bowed, lifting a hand to the conductor as well as the orchestra, and then made his way backstage.

His favorite person was waiting for him with a big smile and roses…one Katherine Medici. She was very important to him. The day he had lost his memory, Katherine had taken him in, and given him a name and a home, had adopted him. She was a pretty lady in her late 30's with golden blond hair, framing a heart shaped face with aquamarine colored eyes.

"_Mio Bambino."_ She kissed him on the cheek. "_You did very wonderful out there_."

James accepted the flowers, and kissed her on the cheek. "_All thanks to you, dearest mother." _She herself, had been a famous opera singer at one time, but due to an accident had had to turn her back on it. James had loved learning music at a young age, and loved the connection that it gave him and Katherine. He'd already been very good and he couldn't help but think that it had something to do with his past.

"_James." _

James turned and grinned. That's right. His best friend Dante Del Luca was walking towards him and grinning like a cat. Dante Del Luca was the eldest son of one of Italy's old noble wizarding families, so of course his family would be here. He mock bowed to James, "_oh great James…we're not worthy to be in your presence." _James rolled his eyes, but was smiling. That was just how Dante was, and James wouldn't want it any other way.

James smirked, "_Ah…I forgot you would be here_."

Dante sighed. "_Better not let Anna-Maria hear that. You know how she is."_

James groaned. Dante's sister had an enormous crush on him, and he didn't know how to turn her down without being mean. He grinned. He just had the perfect idea. He only had a moment; he could see the Del Luca family walking towards them. He caught Dante's eyes, and Dante smirked catching on to James's idea.

Dante leaned in to whisper in James's ear placing a hand around his shoulders pulling him in close. "_What a bad boy_." James shivered at Dante's warm breath, and bent forward to lean on the taller boy. _"Only with you_."

Dante's parents rolled their eyes at the antics of the boys, but knew it wasn't serious. Dante's father Giovanni Del Luca gave the pair a smile. "_James, another fine performance."_

James bowed. "_Thank you, Signor Del Luca_."

Dante's mother Elizabeth kissed James on the cheek. "_How many times do we have to tell you to call us by our names. Your family after all."_

Ana Maria was glaring at the two. She pushed forward. "_Why are you standing so close together?"_

Dante smirked. "_Why sister…I would think it would be obvious why we were so close."_

Here, he turned and kissed James on the cheek.

Ana Maria turned to James. "_This can't be serious."_

James shrugged his shoulders, and bent to whisper in Dante's ear again, running his hand a little lower then should be proper. "_Love…I can't wait until tonight._"

Ana Maria turned and ran away. James stepped away from Dante. A slap came from out of nowhere. "_James Alexander Medici_!"

"_Ow…mamma_ _It was only a joke." _James rubbed his head, where she had hit him.

Katherine shook her head, "_still…there could have been a better way to sort this out."_

Elizabeth Del Luca watched her only daughter walk away. "_Maybe it's better this way." _ She turned back to the group, "_better to have her think that James swings the other way rather then get her heart broke when he doesn't return her feelings."_

Katherine bit her lip. The boys were nodding in agreement. "_That's right. She'll get over it." _James commented. He saw a porter coming over, and bowed to the group. "_If you'll excuse me, it's time to go make nice with the royals_." He walked over to the porter and was led away to where the royals had waited for him.

The adults bid Dante good night, as he had decided to wait for James. James returned, and walked over to his friend, stretching his neck. Dante laughed, "_Come on now. That couldn't have been all bad." _James just glared. "_Speak for yourself. What are you still doing here anyway?"_

Dante grinned with an evil glint in his eyes. He only placed his hand on James' back and steered him towards his baby. A shiny new Italian sports car waited for them. He joined Dante in his sports car and, yes Dante knew how to drive, it was his hidden pleasure and he only learned because he had wanted a sports car and figured he better know all about it so that it wouldn't be wrecked. James grinned, he knew how this night would end up, and it was just what he needed.

It was the end of summer, and James was looking out the window of his aunt Melody's villa at the children playing outside.

"_What's with the long face_?" Melody came to stand next to James. He shook his head, "_I don't know how to tell mamma how I got accepted to study abroad_."

Melody looked startled. "_You got in?"_

He nodded and showed what he had clenched in his hand. A letter from the esteemed headmaster Dumbledore. She took it and read it. James would only be allowed to stay for a year, but it would be enough.

"_I take it she doesn't know that you're looking for you family_."

He shook his head. "_I don't want to hurt her. She took care of me…but I just can't help but think that my real family is still out there_," he crossed his arms, "_still looking for me."_

Melody sighed and put her arms around his shoulders. "_She would be hurt that you've kept this from her_."

James nodded. Melody was right. Katherine needed to be told, and soon as it was nearing September 1st.

"_Keep what from me?" _Katherine stood in the doorway. Melody gave James's shoulder a pat and left the room. Katherine turned her attention to her son, who was looking at the ground.

She stepped in front of him, and placed her fingers under his chin and raised his face so that she could see is eyes. "_James…"_

"_I want to go to England_."

Katherine was confused. "_Ok…but you go there all the time. What's so different_?"

James sighed. "_I want to go to school. I already got accepted_."

Katherine didn't understand. "_What do you mean? What about school at the Italia Magica De Academia? You only have one more year. And where just do you plan on studying? I can't believe that you went behind my back-"_

James put his hands on Katherine's shoulders. "_Please mamma. This could be my one chance to find them."_

Katherine then knew what this was about. James wanted to find his real family. He believed that they lived in England and went to Hogwarts. She closed her eyes. She always knew that this would be a possibility.

Sensing what was going on in Katherine's mind, James kissed her cheek and took hold of her hands. "_No matter what…you'll always be part of my family_. _But I have to know…what if they're still alive and wondering where I am?"_

Katherine nodded. She patted his cheek with her hand, "_I understand. Go with my blessing."_

A few weeks later, James found himself standing on the platform. Really. What had he gotten himself into? He was going to a strange place where he knew nobody, but where everyone probably knew his name. An arm slugged over his shoulder, followed by a kiss on the cheek. That could only mean one thing.

He turned in surprise. "_Dante_!" He looked over Dante's shoulder, "_Ana Maria_!" He almost sighed with relief. Dante laughed, "_can't let you have all the fun…can we?" _Ana Maria came over, crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. She was clearly still mad about Dante and James's relationship. "_Besides…what would you do without us?"_

James grinned. "_You're coming with me? How did you manage that?"_

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "_father arranged it. I think he really just wants us to be bodyguards and protect you from all your fans."_

James laughed, but knew that deep down this would be a year to remember.

James looked around the English platform. A scarlet engine was gleaming on the tracks waiting for the students to board and head towards her destination. He stood in between Dante and Ana Maria, and noticed that people were giving them looks. He looked at his outfit. He was wearing tight jeans, along with a crisp button down shirt paired with a grey vest. Dante was wearing slacks, also paired with a button down shirt but he had on a light blazer. Ana Maria was wearing jeans, with a slightly overlarge shirt, she paired with a jean jacket.

James sighed. "Do you think we stand out much?"

Dante blinked, "stand out?"

James rolled his eyes. He was used to it. They started making their way to the door so they could enter the train when James ran into someone.

He waivered but Dante caught him. "Alexander. Are you alright?"

James nodded. He was going by his middle name in hopes that nobody would recognize him. He offered his hand to the other student who had fallen to the ground. "I'm fine Dante." He took in the boy at the same time the other boy checked him out. Messy dark hair fell to just below his ears, and deep hazel eyes glanced from beneath a set of grey glasses. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I can just space out and not pay attention to where I'm going."

Dante caught his eye. James bowed slightly to the other boy. "If you'll excuse us." Ana Maria pulled his arm and James had no choice but to follow, his mind pondering how familiar those eyes had looked.

The month of August passed by too quickly for Aiden's tastes. He spent the remainder of his summer spending time with his friends and his family. Everyone getting ready for the upcoming school year, his dad worked as a professor teaching DADA while his mum taught muggle studies.

September first rolled around, and Aiden groaned, rolling back over to his pillows. It was early…too early.

Aiden eventually pulled himself out of bed, and dressed in a pair of jeans with a causal button down shirt, finishing with a pair of worn in converse. He made his way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. He poured himself some cereal, and sat down to eat. His dad came in and ruffled his hair. "Morning son."

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. His father laughed and sat down to his own breakfast. "Your brother and sister are still packing…and your mother is talking with Dumbledore about something."

At that moment his mum came soaring in. "I don't believe this." James set down his coffee. "Believe what?"

Lily shook her head. "Apparently besides that other event…Hogwarts will be host to some special students."

Aiden snorted. Some event was taking place at Hogwarts this year, and it seemed like everyone was in on it. However seeing as his parents were teachers…

James was in disbelief. "Special students?"

Lily nodded, and took a moment to yell up the stairs. "William and Juniper…you better be ready to leave in 15 minutes." She turned back to the table, "apparently a student from the Academia wished to study abroad at Hogwarts. It came from the minister himself, so Dumbledore couldn't refuse."

James coughed. "Really…the Academia. Why would they want to study at Hogwarts?"

Lily shrugged. Aiden was confused. "What's the Academia?"

Juniper came rushing into the kitchen, "it's considered one of the best magical schools in the world." She grabbed an apple, "it's supposed to be super hard to get into and from what I've read it only really capers to the noble families."

Aiden snorted. "So it's a school for rich kids?"

James snorted into his coffee, while Lily shook her head. "It might appear so, but Juniper is right. It's considered a school for very advanced students. The curriculum is twice as hard as Hogwarts."

Aiden just shrugged his shoulders. He had more important things to worry about. William came in at that moment, and breakfast was finished it was time to get to the platform.

Aiden was standing on the platform, looking for his friends when he saw them standing towards the center. He made his way over to them not really paying attention to what was in front of him. It was this careless way that caused him to run into the body in front of him.

"Oomph!" He fell down to the ground.

"Alexander. Are you alright?" Aiden looked up. The voice that had spoken had a slight accent as if English wasn't their fist language.

The other boy on the ground waved his friend off. "I'm fine Dante." He stood up and offered his hand to Aiden, "sorry about that. Sometimes I can space out and not pay attention to where I'm going."

Aiden took the offered hand, and glanced over the boy in front of him. He was slightly taller then Aiden but not by much. Light golden blond hair fell to his shoulders, and they covered intense green emerald eyes. The one who had spoken was another boy, taller then the first with olive skin, dark hair that also fell to his shoulders. His dark eyes were narrowed at Aiden. The last one was a girl. She must be related to the dark skinned boy, she had the same dark hair that fell to her back in loose waves, and the same dark eyes.

The blond haired boy and the dark haired one shared a glance. "If you'll excuse us." With that the three seemed to vanish into the crowed. Aiden just stared after them. There was something familiar about those green eyes, the thought lost he shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny smiled, "who was that? I don't think I've ever seem them before."

Elara Malfoy nodded. "There was something familiar about the blond haired one though…I wonder." She grinned. "They were both extremely handsome…right Hermione?" She had caught the girl staring at the blond and knew right then and there that this would be the year that Hermione actually spent time with a boy outside their click.

The train whistled.

Neville nodded his head towards the train. "Come on then…lets go." They boarded the train and soon it was speeding towards Hogwarts so that a new school year could begin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**From now on James is going to be referred to his middle name Alexander so that it won't be confusing when James Potter comes into play.**

**Don't forget…reviews make me :) To the ones who have reviewed…thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer…Really I only wish I was JK Rowling.**

Dumbledore sat in his office and pondered the new school year. It was sure to be an action packed year, with the tri-wizard tournament being held. Come October, there would be students coming from both Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, along with their headmasters. Dumbledore was sure that it would cause some tension but if he had his way everything would go according to plan.

What stuck out to him, and what was causing his headache were the students from the Academia. The request had come through the minister, and Dumbledore couldn't say no, not when they came from such a prestigious school.

His thoughts turned to Aiden Potter. He smiled to himself, his plan had gone perfectly and that annoying brat Harry had disappeared, thus allowing him to sink his claws into making sure that the boy-who-lived was his pawn.

He had started Aiden's training and he was pleased to see that Aiden was able to hold his own. Aiden would be a capable wizard one day, that would follow Dumbledore.

He chuckled to himself. Nothing could ruin his plan.

Alexander looked out the window at the countryside rushing by. They had managed to find a compartment all to themselves, and currently Dante was taking a nap while Ana Maria was reading a novel.

It seemed, as they got closer to the school, there was a strange feeling in Alexander's chest. He couldn't place it. His hand went to his necklace, and it seemed to grow warm in his hand as if it was saying that his family was waiting.

The door to the compartment opened. Alexander turned to see who was at the door. It was a young girl, who seemed to be a first year.

She blushed, "oh…sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." She turned to leave. Alexander narrowed his eyes; he thought he had caught a glint of tears at the corner of her eyes. He waved her in, "it's ok. We don't bite." He grimaced. "Well I don't, I can't say the same thing about those two." Ana Maria scowled, "really."

The young girl came in and sat down next to Alexander. She seemed to be nervous. Alexander smiled, "what's your name?"

She looked down at the ground, "Amara."

"Amara. That's a pretty name." Alexander took out a notebook. "You don't seem very happy. Did something happen?"

Amara bit her lip and slowly nodded. "I don't really know anyone and I wanted to sit with my brother…but then Malfoy told me to get lost."

Alexander frowned. "Well…your welcome to sit with us." He winked at her. "As long as you don't tell anyone our secret."

Amara's eyes widened. "Secret?"

Dante stretched and sat up. "Are you sure about this Alexander? We don't really know her…what if she spills the beans?"

Amara deflated. Alexander punched Dante in the shoulder while Ana Maria hit the other shoulder.

Dante winced, "hey!"

Alexander gave Amara a smile, "it's alright. I mean once we get to school anyway it's going to come out," and opened his notebook. He figured he had some time until they got to the school and was going to use this time to write some new lyrics.

He showed it to Amara, whose eyes widened. "Your…your…James Medici."

He took back his notebook. "Can you keep it a secret?" He bent down close, "if you do…I can promise…" he whispered the rest in her ear. Her face flushed. Dante laughed. "Careful Alexander…I might get jealous."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes and just picked her novel back up to continue reading. Alexander worked on some lyrics with Dante, and surprisingly Amara who had some great ideas.

Elara was still deep in thought over that new boy. "I swear…I've seen him somewhere before."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Well if you haven't figured it out by now then obviously he wasn't very important for you to remember."

Elara scowled, before setting on a new train of thought. "Where's Amara? I haven't seen her yet?"

Aiden looked out the window. "She wanted to sit with Teddy."

Ginny frowned. "In the slytherin compartments…you know that's not going to end up well."

Elara nodded, "right. Especially with my dear older brother."

Aiden shrugged. "Well…I'm sure she's fine…she probably went to find Juniper and Mary."

The door opened reveling Ron and Hermione who had been absent due to their prefect duties. Ron threw himself onto the seat, "man…that was such a drag. Why I had to be prefect…"

Aiden laughed. "Come on mate. You know secretly your pleased."

Ron snorted and smacked Aiden.

The rest of the ride found themselves playing cards, and talking about what had happened over the summer and what to expect for the upcoming school year. They were pulling on their robes when Aiden realized something. "You know…Malfoy didn't come by for his usual insult flurry."

Ron nodded, "well that's great then. No need to see that snake before we have too."

Neville was in agreement. The train pulled into the station. The boys met up with the girls and went to find a carriage.

Elara paused, "you know…we never did find Amara, and I know for a fact she wasn't with Juniper and Mary. I asked them."

In the crowd of students, Aiden caught sight of his brother and Regulas with their friends. Upon further looking he found Juniper with Mary, heading for the carriages.

"Fir'st years! Fir'st years!" Hagrid yelled for the first years in the huge crowd. Aiden paused, he knew how fragile Amara was and he had promised his uncles that he would watch out for her, but it was getting late.

Hermione pointed, "There she is." They followed her finger and were stunned. Amara was walking with those three foreigners, and what's more is that she looked happy.

Elara was seething. "Does this mean that she got to ride with those hotties?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "What luck."

They continued to watch as the group of four made their way to where Hagrid was waiting. Hermione blinked, "well I guess they have to go with the first years." She pulled on some sleeves. "Let's go. We're missing the carriages."

Alexander was grinning with excitement as the train pulled into the station. He looked at his friends, "well this it. Who knows what will happen?"

AnaMaria smirked. "Really Alexander…aren't you a bit too excited?"

Alexander shrugged his shoulders, "maybe." She gave him a pointed glare. "Alright…yes I'm very excited. Is that better?"

She grinned, "much."

Dante rolled his eyes but pulled on his robes. He gave a sound of displeasure. Alexander turned to him, "what was that for?"

"I can't believe that they wear robes." He gestured to his body, "Really, it seems so…"

Alexander laughed, "Well I think it makes you look very handsome."

Dante grinned at his friend. "Same to you. In fact it makes me want to-"

Alexander blushed and put his hand over Dante's mouth. Ana Maria was one thing but Amara was only eleven, and she didn't need to know what went on behind closed doors.

They made their way out to the platform. They were supposed to head over with the first years, and the letter had told them to look for a half-giant of a man named Hagrid.

He wasn't very hard to find, as he was a half-giant who was yelling for the first years. Alexander and his group made their way over, and followed the group to a bunch of boats on a lake. It was four to a boat so Amara joined Alexander and his friends and off they went.

Amara looked off in the distance. "I heard that this is the best part of coming to Hogwarts."

It was apparent why because soon Alexander could see why. Hogwarts loomed up from the ground in front of them and it was a sight to behold. The moonlight seemed to make it glow, and Alexander's breath caught in his throat.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Dante from beside him. Ana Maria could only nod. Alexander turned to Amara who was grinning. "Well…looks like you were right."

They joined the group on the stairs leading to the front doors and were met by a stern looking witch who was waiting for the first years.

"I'll take it from here Hagrid."

The giant named Hagrid waved, and left them to the old lady. She then turned to the group and introduced herself.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. From here you will walk into the great hall where you will be sorted into one of the four great houses. There is Gryffindor…"

She went on to explain each house, what they embodied and how during the year your house would be like your family.

"As such we work on a point system. Good conduct will be rewarded with points while misconduct will result in loss of points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup."

She turned around and led the group of first years towards the great hall.

Ana Maria walked forward with Amara keeping the young girl in quiet conversation. Alexander looked up and took a deep breath. Dante wrapped his arms around his friend, putting all his feelings into the embrace. Alexander understood, and thanked who ever lived above for a great friend.

Alexander thumped him in the chin. "Enough Dante."

Dante released him and started walking forward. Knowing what Dante had been trying to do Alexander pulled him back, and whispered quietly. "Thanks."

Ron was getting impatient. "Where are the first years? I'm hungry," he moaned.

Aiden ignored his friend, and looked up at the head table. There was his uncle Severus, talking quietly with his mum. His dad was in a discussion with Professor Flitwick about something or another. There was Dumbledore sitting in the middle, and Aiden couldn't help but feel a rush of intense dislike for the old headmaster. He was sure that the old man had something to do with Harry's disappearance and he was going to find out.

At that moment the doors opened and the first years walked in behind Professor McGonagall.

Aiden could have sworn a bomb exploded the noise was so loud. Squeals and screams were heard from what seemed like every female in the great hall.

"No way…it's James Medici."

"He's even more handsome in real life."

"What's he doing in school?"

"Oh..Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Whose his friend?"

"He's just as good looking as James."

"OMG…that's Dante Del Luca."

"AGHHH…this is going to be the best year yet."

On and on it went. Alexander smirked at Dante as if he had known this would happen. Aiden couldn't believe it. Ron was just staring with an open mouth. Neville looking the same beside him, Aiden looked around the great hall and it was the expression on most of the boy's faces.

He couldn't tell if it was from what the girls were screaming or if was because of the extremely hot female walking next to the two boys.

This went on for some time before Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat. He nodded at McGonagall, who took a stool and placed in up front. She set an old ragged hat on the stool, and waited. It was only a moment but the hat started to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_Harry Potter and The Sorcerers' Stone by JK Rowling_

She unrolled a piece of parchment, "when I call your name please come forward."

"Ainsley, Keller."

A timid looking boy stepped forward, walked to the stool and allowed the professor to place the hat on his head. A minute later the hat called out…"Hufflepuff." On and on it went, Alexander zoned out not really paying attention except for when Amara was called.

"Snape-Lupin, Amara."

She stepped forward. After getting a quick nod from her father went to the stool and placed the hat on her head. A minute later… "Hufflepuff."

She grabbed the hat from her head and quickly made her way over to the table covered in yellows and browns.

Soon all that remained to be sorted were the three older students. Before they could be sorted though Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sure that most of you have noticed, but this year we will be holding host to a few special guests. They come from the Academia of Magica in Italy." He sat back down and waved at McGonagall to continue.

"Luca Del, Ana Maria."

Ana Maria strode forward in a calm manner despite the looks coming her way. Alexander muttered to Dante, "we'll have to watch out for her." Dante growled in agreement.

The hat was placed on her head, and Alexander and Dante waited to see where she would go. "Slytherin."

Alexander gave Ana Maria a thumbs up as she took the hat off and went to sit at the table covered in greens and silvers.

"Luca Del, Dante."

It was Dante's turn. He went to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He wasn't sure what to expect and was unprepared for the voice that spoke in his head. "_Hmmm. I can see that you care for your friend very much. That's a quality seen in Hufflepuffs, but you also have a thirst for knowledge seen in Ravenclaws…where should I put you? I know just the place…use your time well. This will be one interesting year."_

The hat rang out…"Ravenclaw."

He whisked the hat off his head and made his way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to a young girl with auburn hair and hazel/green eyes.

"Medici, James."

This was it. He sat on the stool and ignored the stares coming is way. "_Hmmm_," a voice spoke in his head. "_I sense your journey. You will find what you seek…but beware...danger lurks." _Alexander was confused, and wanted to speak with the hat more but it seemed to have said its piece. "Gryffindor."

The hat was whisked off his head, and Alexander made his way to the red and gold table. He sat down in an empty spot, wishing that one of his friends had been sorted into the same house.

The sorting over Dumbledore stood up "let the feast begin."

Food began to fill the tables. Alexander was amazed at how many foods there seemed to be. There was the usual British fare but he was surprised to see some of his favorite Italian foods as well. He filled a plate with all his favorites.

He ate and was in food heaven. He was so deep in food bliss that he didn't notice that someone had sat down next to him. Keeping the spoon in his mouth he turned. It was a girl. She seemed to be about 15, and had hair so light that it looked white. Her piercing gray eyes, locked onto his green ones, and she gave him a smile.

"So…the great James Medici…"

He swallowed. "Please…call me by my middle name, Alexander."

She grinned and offered him her hand, "and mine's Elara."

Ginny snorted. "Look at that. She's already moving in."

Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor girl Hermione's age, frowned. She flipped her hair, "well we can't let her have all the fun." She got up and went over as well.

Her best friend Parvati coughed, "hey…wait for me." She followed. She pulled Hermione along, "you should come too…you're the prefect."

Suffice to say the men at the Gryffindor table were not happy.

Alexander was thinking fast. He needed to get these girls away from him or they would drive him crazy. He shook his head to make him pay attention. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

The brown haired beauty, who he thought was named Lavender, repeated her question. "So…are you seeing anyone right now?"

Alexander smirked. This was perfect, plus it would help keep his foolery with Ana Maria true. He was sure Dante wouldn't mind.

He leaned in and beckoned her forward. She leaned in, and most of the girls tried to keep the jealousy off their faces. "You know that man I came in with?" She nodded. Alexander flashed her his best smile and whispered in her ear. "He's my _amour_."

"What!" She yelled. "Are you serious?"

Alexander just kept smiling. "Very."

She turned to the Ravenclaw table, and at that moment Dante looked up. His eyes caught Alexander's and he gave a smile that should be illegal. Lavender blushed, "well…that's…"

Parvati was exasperated. "What did he tell you?"

Lavender looked at her best friend. She pointed to Dante, "That's his lover."

Suffice to say after that dinner conversation, the females at Hogwarts were crushed that the one and only James Medici was taken…and by a fellow male.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey there! Here's the next chapter. For all those wondering...Harry isn't gay. He and Dante are just playing around. Thank you for all those who have reviewed. Your words keep me on the move. **

**Disclaimer: Still the same...JK Rowling is the sole owner. **

All during dinner Lily couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about the blond haired young man. She was in such deep thought that she didn't hear someone come up behind her. "Something troubling you Lily?"

She jumped at the deep baritone voice. "Severus." She shook her head. "It's nothing." Inwardly she bit her lip, she needed to talk to James as soon as dinner was over. "How's Amara?"

Severus sighed. "Really…Hufflepuff was the last place I expected her to go."

Lily laughed, "I didn't. She has all the best qualities that are favored for Hufflepuff."

Severus shook his head, sighing in defeat. Dinner finished and Lily turned out Dumbldeore's announcements. She knew already about the tri-wizard tournament so that wasn't new. She smiled as she heard varying cries of outrage at the news that quidditch would not be played this year. She was sure that Aiden was one of them, he played chaser for Gryffindor. She looked up and sure enough, he was shaking his head. He really did take after James.

The great hall was emptying out, so Lily got up to head to her chambers. Still deep within her own head, she didn't realize someone was there until it was too late. "I'm sorry…"she cut off as she glanced at the person in front of her. Her eyes were drawn to the bright green eyes that sparked…she got a sense of knowing. She blinked.

"Excuse me."

A clear tenor voice with a slight accent. Then he was gone. Lily couldn't move, as the truth hit her. She clasped her hand on her mouth. There was no way…no way. She ran off to find James.

Alexander swallowed nervously as he realized that dinner was over and he would have to face his peers on own. After the announcements were over the girls stood up. Elara Malfoy turned to him, "well if you want to come with us, we'll show you the way to the tower."

Alexander gave one of his dashing smiles that had Elara melting at the knees. Even with what she had found out tonight, it was still enough to make her heart thump. "That would be great. Thank you."

He stood up as well, and started to follow her out when once again he found himself running into a solid body. "I'm sorry…" His eyes met green eyes. She was beautiful, with her long auburn hair that went well with her green eyes. His heart thumped. "Excuse me."

He broke the gaze and quickly ran out the doors behind Elara. He caught up with her at the stairs. "Whose that professor with the auburn hair?"

Elara paused. "That's Professor Lily Potter. She teaches muggle studies." Here she smirked, "she really loves your new song."

Aleander smiled and the following conversation kept them talking all the way to the entrance of the tower. They had stopped in front of a big picture that featured a fat lady.

"This is the entrance. To open the door all you need is the password. It's Primo Lion."

Alexander burst out laughing. "Primo Lion?"

Elara rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know…stupid. It was probably Ron's idea."

The door opened and they stepped into a room that gave off a warm cozy air. She led him over to a group by the fire. "Hey guys." She pulled him forward, "I'm sure you all know who this is…so why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"You already know who the girls are…wait except for Ginny." She pointed to the red head. Ginny smiled, "I'm Ginny Weasley and this git over here is my brother Ron." She poked a similar red head in the stomach. A dirty blonde haired young man leaned forward, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Pleased to meet you."

All that was left was Aiden, who scowled but said his name anyway. "I'm Aiden Potter."

Alexander smiled. Elara was looking at Alexander like she knew every little secret that he was hiding so better escape while he could. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know all you better but in the meantime…" he ran for the stairs to what he assumed would lead to the dorms, leaving them all staring in his wake.

Hermione laughed. "Looks like he knows what your scheme is Elara."

Elara humphed. "Really…I'm going to have to work on that."

Alexander made it up the stairs and went through a door that said 6th years. This must be the place. He opened the door and peered in. There were 6 beds all placed in a circular manner around a heating vent. Finding his trunk, which was now at the end of a bed, he pulled out his night clothes. He got ready for bed, then crawled under the covers, calming himself for what the next day would bring.

Lily found James resting in their small apartment with his head in the fire talking to Sirius. She pulled him out.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. He brushed himself off. "What's with the rude cutoff?" One look at Lily's face though, and he knew not to continue. "What happened?"

Lily looked close to tears. She didn't want to dare hope, after so long. "…James. That boy…"

James sat down on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. Lily sat down and laid her head on his shoulders. "What boy? Are you talking about that exchange student?"

Lily gave a slow nod. "His eyes…are just like…Harry's."

James drew in a sharp breath. They swore never to bring up that name again. The pain was still too great. "Lily…it's not possible. Harry is dead."

"But James…His body was never found. What if…"

James stood up in anger. "No Lily. Leave the past where it is."

Lily stood up just the same way that James had. "Do you even care? This was your first born son?"

"Don't you ever say that I don't care. Harry was special –"

The door to their rooms burst open revealing Severus and Remus. Remus gave a worried laugh. "Quiet down. You don't want people to hear." James took deep breaths, calming himself down. Severus came over and put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Is this about what happened at dinner?"

Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head. In a quiet voice, but heard by the three males she spoke. "I know it sounds stupid…but there was something in his eyes…that only Harry had."

Remus and Severus shared a dubious look. "Lily…what if it's not him? What then? Are you willing to open old wounds and cause pain to your family."

Severus nudged Lily. "Remus is right." Lily looked at her friend with hurt in her eyes. She would have thought that he would at least stand with her. He had been close to Harry, always more so then the others.

Severus looked pained. "We just don't want to see you hurt."

James came forward and took Lily's hands in his own. "He's right, Lils. I can't stand to see that haunted look in your eyes."

She started crying softly. "I know James…but I can't help but have this feeling that Harry is looking for us. I want to take this chance."

James sighed. He always had been a sucker for her pretty green eyes. There was no way he could say no. "Very well." Lily gave him the brightest smile, that it nearly broke Jame's heart. If this didn't turn out well…James didn't want to find out.

"James."

"Potter"

Came simultaneous shouts from both Remus and Severus. James held up his hand. "If this is what Lily wants…then far be it for me to stop her."

"Oh…thank you James." She threw her arms around his shoulders.

The next morning Alexander awoke to find himself in a strange room and for a brief minute wandered where he was. Then it hit him. He was at Hogwarts. He was here to find his family. He cast a quick tempus, and saw that it was only 6am in the morning.

Perfect. Just enough time to get his usual morning workout in. He wondered if Dante or Ana Maria were up yet. He'd have to find out how their first night went in their own respective dorms. He dressed in athletic shorts, and a tank top, then headed outside. To his surprise he was joined by Dante, who smirked.

"I know all your habits. Besides…I also need a workout."

Alexander grinned and led his friend out the doors. "Where's Ana maria?"

Dante snorted, "like she would be up this early."

Alexander just laughed. "Just thought I would ask." He surveyed the area, "hmm. What to do?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't know what you wanted to do when you came out here."

Alexander grinned, "your right. Let's find the quidditch pitch and run laps." He set off for the pitch, while Dante groaned. Laps, push-ups, some martial arts. By the time they were done, both boys were dripping with sweat, and had stripped off their tank tops.

Alexander took a swig of water. "Ah. That was a great workout." He punched Dante in the stomach, "although…one might think you've been slacking."

Dante growled, closing his eyes and laid back on the ground. "Watch it."

Alexander laughed. "I'm going to head up and take a shower. Don't stay out here to long."

Dante barely acknowledged him, content to lay there on the ground soaking up some sun.

When Alexander returned to the common room, he found Hermione Granger sitting by the fire with a big book in her lap. "Hello."

Hermione jumped. She turned, blushing and trying to look anywhere but at Alexander, who Hermione had to admit had a very toned body, as Alexander laughed. "Alexander…what are you doing up so early?"

He smirked, as if he knew exactly what thoughts were running thorough her head. "That's for me to know…and you to find out." With that he winked, then turned and headed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

Hermione watched him leave, fanning herself as soon as he was gone. She jumped again as someone sat next to her.

"Hey Hermione."

It was Elara. She peered at Hermione. "Why are you so red? Are you sick?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't need to tell Elara what she had seen. It would only serve to make her extremely jealous and she would probably make Hermione explain every little detail. "Nothing…I'm fine."

Elara narrowed her eyes. Hermione quickly smiled, "really…I'm fine."

Alexander was enjoying his time in the shower. His thoughts ran to Hermione Granger. There was something about her. She was one of those natural beauty's, who didn't need to enhance her features with makeup. She had rich chocolate brown hair, that went well with her heart shaped face. He was in such deep thought that he started to absentmindly sing in the shower.

Aiden woke up to singing. He groaned and rolled over. He sat up and noticed that the rest of the boys were awake as well. "Whose singing?"

Neville who was already dressed for the day pointed to Alexander's bed. "Who do you think?"

Ron groaned, and fell back to his bed. "Really…who sings in the shower?"

Dean smiled. "Still…you realize your getting a concert for free?"

Seamus nodded, "that's right. I forgot he was a famous singer."

Aiden cracked his neck, stretching out his tired limbs. Well, might as well get ready for the day, seeing as he was already awake. At that moment Alexander came out of the shower, with his towel wrapped low around his hips.

He looked up from toweling his hair to meet the stares of every guy in the dorm. Ignoring the looks he went to grab his clothes. He bent back up, exasperated. "Like what you see?"

This was directed to Ron who for some reason was staring at Alexander with a glare in his eyes.

Ron blushed, and quickly looked away, getting his stuff ready. "Just so you know we're all straight. So don't get any ideas."

Aiden waited to see how Alexander would respond. Alexander only had the gall to laugh, before smirking. "Oh…I wouldn't worry." He let his gaze wander to the rest of the boys, his eyes staying locked with Aiden's a moment longer then the rest. "Although Aiden should…"

He walked back to the bathroom leaving a stunned silence behind him. Seamus and Dean couldn't hold back their laughter, while even Neville was laughing. Ron looked horrified, and came over to pat him on the shoulder. "Man…you have problems."

Aiden glared. "Get off Ron." He stormed out the door.

He stormed down the stairs where the girls were waiting. Ginny huffed, "what's your problem?"

He ignored her. Though they found out moments later as Ron and the rest came down right after Aiden. Elara asked, "what's got Aiden's pants all in a twist?"

Seamus laughed. "Alexander…that's what happened."

Elara cocked her head in confusion, before it dawned on her. She smirked, "what did he do…make a pass at-"

Not wanting anyone to here, Aiden slapped his hands on her mouth. "Don't. Say. Anything."

Dean laughed and pulled Seamus away, "come on Sea…lets go get some breakfast."

Aiden stood up, not wanting to be here when Alexander came down. "Yeah…breakfast sounds good." He headed for the door, "are you coming?"

Alexander came down the stairs, mentally shaking his head. That had been too easy. They needed to develop thicker skin. He was only joking.

He stepped out the door and took a glance right and then took one to the left. Damn. He didn't really remember the way.

"Having trouble?"

Alexander turned, and saw two boys who seemed to be about 14. The one on the left had messy dark black hair with reddish tints that fell in his face, and interesting green eyes mixed with brown. The one on the right had semi long dark brown hair that was a little neater with startling blue eyes.

The green/brown eyed boy was the one who had spoken. Alexander hesitated. Sensing his hesitation, he introduced them, "my name's William Potter and this guy is Regulas Black."

Alexander nodded at both of them. William continued, "are you heading to the great hall? Your welcome to walk with us."

Regulas hissed, "William!"

William was unperturbed. "What…I'm being nice Regulas. Don't want him to run into any nasty snakes…do we?"

Alexander raised his eyebrows. "Nasty snakes?"

Regulas face palmed, while William blushed. "Well…not all of them are nasty. You just need to watch out for a few. Namely Draco Malfoy and his friends."

Secretly Alexander agreed. He knew of the Malfoy's reputation even though he had never directly met the family.

They started walking and Alexander had no choice but to follow them, besides he was interested in the conversation. "Malfoy? Is he related to Elara?"

Regulas nodded. "Yeah, that's her older brother. They don't get along."

William was nodding in agreement. "She's the only nice Malfoy around." He turned to Regulas, "I'm surprised Uncle Sirius hasn't already adopted her yet. She already spends almost every waking moment at your house."

He snorted. "Yeah…but she's also a Malfoy. No way are they going to give her away. It would damage their reputation."

By then they had made their way to the great hall. William and Regulas headed over to the Gryffindor table where they joined their friends. Alexander hung back, he glanced over at the Slytherin table and inwardly chuckled to himself. Ana Maria had a bored look on her face, as most of the boys tried to endear themselves to her. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, he found Dante eating next to a blonde haired girl, and they seemed to be in conversation. His eyes sought out Amara and he smiled as she saw that she had made some friends, and was chatting in a amicable manner.

Going over to the Gryffindor table, he looked for a place. Aiden growled at him, clearly still tiffed about what Alexander had said in the room. There didn't seem to be an open place anyway, so he chose a seat at the far end of the table away from everyone else. Lucky though he had brought his notebook, so he pulled it out and started writing like crazy while he ate.

He loaded his plate with his standard breakfast fare. A cup of oatmeal, paired with bits of fruit, with milk to drink. He was halfway through his breakfast when he sensed someone come up behind him.

"So…you're the person everyone is talking about."

Alexander didn't need to turn around to know that it was Draco Malfoy talking to him. He put on his fake smile, that he reserved for the fans, and turned to greet him. "You must be Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out, "pleasure to meet you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but took the offered hand. "Alexander Medici." He gave a pointed glare to Alexander, "I like what I've heard about you. I think we could be great friends. If not…well I would watch your back."

Alexander said nothing. He heard the threat being said in that comment. He stood up and leaned close to Draco. "Don't threaten me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Draco leaned back and sneered. "You don't scare me."

Alexander gave an evil grin, "great then…come at me with all you've got. I'll show you just how powerful I am." He whispered in Draco's ear, "one more word of advice…the girl, Ana Maria. Don't mess with her. You don't want to deal with me, let alone her brother."

Draco shook off his arm, glared at Alexander then speed off to the Slytherin table sitting as far away from Ana Maria as he could.

Alexander let him, then realizing how many eyes had just witnessed his confrontation with Malfoy, ran out of the hall. Dante watched his friend run away and meeting his sister's eyes, shook his head. He got up, and followed after Alexander.

Keeping Lily's words in mind about Alexander Medici, Severus couldn't help but observe the boy during potions. He was paired with that know it all Granger, so that she could help the boy become more familiar with Hogwart's school work. However, it was probably the other way around. The boy was a genius.

It was clear that he was clearly in his element making potions. Severus couldn't help but be impressed with the boy's knowledge. They were making the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and at this period most students weren't even halfway through the brewing process. Not so with this pair, with a few quick tips, Alexander had cut down the brewing time, and they were almost finished and from what Severus could see, a perfect potion.

Alexander smiled as he entered the potions lab. He always found himself feeling calm when he brewed potions. He was supposed to be paired with Hermione, so he went over to the girl and sat on the stool next to her.

"What's on the agenda today?"

Hermione straightened, as she set her cauldron down. "We're just waiting for Professor Snape to give us the brew for today."

The man in question flew into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. Alexander was impressed. That took skill.

Severus glared at the students. "Today we're going to brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria…get to it." He turned away to sit at his desk, taking out a stack of papers that Alexander assumed were essays.

He turned to Hermione, "perfect. One of my favorite potions to brew."

Hermione was stunned. "One of your favorites? You sound as if you can brew this perfectly? Do you know how hard that is for someone your age…"

Alexander winked. "Follow me and I will show you my secret." He waved her off, "can you get the ingredients?"

Hermione scampered off, and returned with what they needed placing it all on the table. She watched with fascination, Alexander was a pro. He was dicing and cutting with speeds she'd only seen with potions masters. Halfway through class, she realized that they were practically done with the potion.

She gasped and took note of the shimmering sunshine yellow potion as Alexander took out a bottle, poured some into it and wrote their names on the bottle. He charmed it unbreakable and then handed it to Hermione. "If you could take this up to Professor Snape. I'll clean up."

Hermione was impressed. She took it with a smirk, "impressive Alexander. Do you have anymore secrets I should be aware of?"

He just winked, "Professor Snape."

Halfway through class, Snape looked up from his grading to see Hermione coming forward with a bottle in her hands. He frowned. There was no way they could be done, but nevertheless she placed the bottle in front of him, and then walked back to the table. She made some remark to Alexander, but Severus took no note of it instead turning his attention to the potion.

He uncorked it, and took a cautious whiff. He smelled things that made him think of happy moments, and…was that a hint of mint? He set it down and made his way over to the table.

"Impressive Mr. Medici. I've never seen someone finish a potion so quickly."

Alexander glanced at his professor. "It was nothing Professor. I've always had a way with potions."

Severus was about to say more, but decided to hold his tongue. "Very well. You and Mrs. Granger are free to go."

Alexander gave a smile, gathered his things up, and headed to the library. Hermione left at a more slow pace, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving from the rest of her fellow lions. Namely Ron and Aiden,who were staring at her with anger in their eyes.

It went like that the rest of the week. All of the professors were finding out that the three students from the Academia were all extremely talented and smart. What's more was that they were also very humble, and polite. Finally it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Due to the upcoming war they had decided to mix the older students into one class, so the 6h and 7th years would be in one class learning to fight, while 5th and below would stick to a single classroom setting.

James was excited for the class. After hearing everyone praise the exchange students, he couldn't wait to see what they could do. Of course he would only have the two boys in the fighting class. He would have to wait to check out the girl, in her 5th year class.

Alexander shuffled into the classroom not really knowing what to expect. It had been a tiring week, and he was ready for the weekend. All that faded away as he saw that this would be a joint class with every house. Dante was standing to the side, and Alexander quickly made his way over. Dante smiled at his friend, "_hey love."_

Alexander gave a smile of his own, "_hey yourself_." He laid his head on his shoulders.

"_You seem tired_…" Dante commented. "_You need to take care of yourself…or I'll have to step in."_

Alexander laughed, "_whatever you say taskmaster_."

Dante scowled. "_Really Alex_…" Alexander turned away. He knew what Dante wanted to say, but he really wasn't in the mood. "_Please don't forget that I'm here for you…whatever it is you need."_

Alexander relented, and faced his friend. _"…I know_."

Aiden couldn't help but watch Alexander converse with his friend. After that first day, Aiden had steered clear of the boy. Due to the snub, the rest of the boys had followed his lead, giving him a wide berth. The girls had no problem being friends with Alexander, which just added to the boys anger. Plus he was smart and out showing them in all their shared classes. Aiden cringed though, Alexander had probably thought he hid the looks, but Aiden had caught them. With his only friends not in the same dorm, Aiden could tell he was getting lonely.

Hermione caught his gaze. "You know he was only joking. He's really not that bad."

Aiden sighed. He'd already gotten yelled at by William and Regulas for the treatment. "…I know. I'll apologize."

The conversation was cut short as James Potter entered the room, followed by Remus Lupin who was his assistant. He turned towards the class, "welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you can see this class will be a little different from what your used to." He paused for effect. "You're all old enough to know that soon a war will be upon us, and we want you to know how to defend yourselves." He glanced around the room, "this class is going to teach you how to best use the spells you've been learning in a controlled setting."

Murmurs of excitement sweep through the room. Aiden was surprised. He had known his father and Uncle had been planning something big, but this was not what he expected.

"For the first class though, so that we can see where you all land, we are going to have mini duels." People started to side up to who they wanted to duel when his father's voice cut through, "your partner has already been picked."

The desks and chairs were quickly moved out of the way, and James Potter started calling names. "Weasley and Nott."

Ron looked slightly sick as his name was called, and Aiden watched as he made his way to the center of the room. His opponent was a 6th year Slytherin who was usually one of the quiet ones.

"Ready…set…go."

Nott raised his wand and shot of a spell before anyone could react. "Diffindo."

Ron cursed and jumped out of the way to dodge it. "Impedimenta."

"Protego!" Nott shouted and a blue shield erected in front of him and stopped Ron's spell. Spells were being thrown back and forth with no side showing signs of slowing.

"Expelliarmus!"

Both of their wands threw themselves out of their hands toward the outstretched hand of Professor Lupin. Both boys were breathing hard, Nott gave Ron a nasty glare, after which he went to stand next to his friends. Ron came next to Aiden and Hermione. Aiden clapped him on the shoulder, "impressive Ron."

The dueling continued. A few names that Aiden only knew by name were called, then it was Hermione's turn. She would be dueling Pansy Parkinson. It was a surprising match, with Hermione being the victor by blasting Pansy out of the ring.

Aiden himself had to go against Malfoy, no surprise there. It turned out to be one heated match, neither boy wanting to back down, each boy throwing out more and more spells until time was called. Breathing hard, Aiden wondered who still had to go. There couldn't be to many people left.

"Medici. Del Luca."

Alexander grinned as did Dante. "_I won't go easy on you my friend_."

Dante smirked, "_I should hope not_."

There was a heated tension in the air. James had purposely waited to pair these two together and to make them go last as he wanted to see what they could do. From their actions, it was clear they had dueled before, so it would be interesting for the class to watch.

Alexander turned full front to face Dante. They bowed to each other. Then all hell broke loose.

Alexander threw out the first spell, "Glacius."

Dante threw up a shield. "Orbis."

Alexander jumped to avoid that curse. "Stupefy."

Of course Dante jumped out of the way. Alexander grinned. This would be fun.

Spells were thrown one right after the other and Aiden was having a hard time keeping track of them all. He had always thought he had great training, but these two made it seem like child's play.

"Ventus!" Alexander pushed all his strength into this jinx. Dante threw up the shield charm, but Alexander kept pushing. Finally the wind became to strong and the shield broke and Dante flew back.

Silence.

James Potter clapped. "Very impressive you two." The bell rang signaling the end of class. "I"ll see you all next week." The students made their way out the door all talking about the class and what they had seen. Aiden hung back, wanting to speak to Alexander.

Alexander ran over to Dante, and offered his hand. He pulled his friend up, and brushed him off. "Sorry about that."

Dante laughed but winced. "Ouch. You've gotten stronger. That last one packed a punch."

The two made their way to the door, only for Alexander to stop. "Aiden…what are you still doing here?"

Aiden looked down at his feet. "I wanted to say…that I was sorry."

Alexander smiled. "Your forgiven. If we're going to be friends, then you should know that I joke…a lot."

Aiden smiled and held out his hand. Alexander took it, while Dante looked back and forth between the two, glad to have the misunderstanding cleared.

Later that night Alexander was tossing and turning. Images were running back and forth in his mind and he couldn't make sense of them. One stood out, a man in black, green light, the sound of an explosion. An old man who looked familiar to Alexander, pointing his wand in his face.

Aiden woke to Neville shaking him awake. "What Nev?"

He pointed to the bed on Aiden's right. Alexander was all over the place. "No..leave me alone…don't…NO!"

Alexander shot up in bed. Panting, he closed his eyes. He hadn't had nightmares since he had been a child. When they had occurred only one thing had managed to calm him down. He needed to get away.

"Alexander…"

He turned to the voice. Aiden. He gripped Aiden's arms. "Please…I need some space."

Aiden nodded. He knew just the place. "Come on." He went to his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak and the marauders map. They made their way to the common room, and just before leaving Aiden covered himself with the cloak, motioning for Alexander to get underneath.

Alexander wandered where they were going, and would have asked but was still shaken up from his nightmare. Aiden led to the seventh floor, stopping before a seemingly plain…wall. Alexander was confused and even more so when Aiden started pacing back and forth. At the third turn, amusement marred his features as a door appeared that hadn't been there before.

Aiden looked over his shoulder. "This is the Room of Requirement. It gives you whatever you need, all you have to do is ask."

Alexander opened the door cautiously and peeked in. He drew in a sharp breath. The room had provided just what he needed. Sitting in the middle of the room was a baby grand, just begging to be used. Alexander took tentative steps forward, running his hands on the keys.

Perfect.

He took a seat and placed his hands on the keys. He paused for only a minute before they took off, playing a simple tune to warm up. They then flowed into one of his favorite pieces to sing:

_I heard there was a secret cord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The forth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major life_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who had seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Amen_

Aiden was holding his breath.

He knew that tune. It had been Harry's favorite. Aiden could remember Harry and their mum sitting together listening to this piece of music, and Harry always said he would learn it one day.

Paper crackeled in his hands. Aiden glanced down at the map.

That's right. The map.

With shaky hands, he unfolded the map. He pointed his wand at the map and said those dreaded words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He waited with bated breath. He couldn't look down, afraid of what he would find. His eyes eventually made their way to the map, and his eyes searched for the Room of Requirement.

He choked on his breath. His eyes stung with tears. He needed to flee. He clutched the map in his hands and ran as far from there as he could.

For there was no denying what he had seen.

The name was as clear as day.

Harry Potter.

**So Aiden knows…don't worry. He's going to keep it to himself for awhile, plus we get a glimpse of Harry's past. The song is one of my favorites Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's been a crazy spring break, and it's time to get back to work so the updates will be more regular and on a slower pace.**

**Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter…hope you all enjoy.**

**Just a little side note, I do all my own proofreading so if I miss anything grammar related, try to keep that in mind. Sometimes I don't always catch what's wrong in regards to editing.**

**Another side note…there is slight M/M going on in the story so if you can't handle it…**

**Disclaimer****: Always the same...**

**Enjoy :)**

Alexander didn't know what was wrong with Aiden. They'd been getting along fine, and then all of a sudden there was coldness between them. Even his friends had noticed.

Elara sighed at lunch one day. "Who stuck a bee up his bonnet?" She pointed to Aiden who had decided to sit with his brother.

Neville shook his head, "I don't know. He's even like this in the dorms."

Alexander just sat there eating his food quietly. If he thought about it, Aiden had started this treatment the day after he had had his nightmare. Alexander chewed on his thoughts.

"I'm sure it's nothing," came a quiet voice from beside him.

Alexander turned to see Hermione looking at him with an expression that Alexander couldn't quite place. Alexander glanced back at Aiden, chewing his lip. He wasn't so sure. He tuned back into the conversation that had moved on to what would be taking place tonight.

Elara was in an animated discussion with Ron and Neville about the two schools coming for the tri-wizard tournament.

"Ohhh…I'm so excited for tonight. I've heard that Drumstrang has some pretty famous people who go there."

Ron snorted. "Is that all you care about?"

Elara smirked and shared a grin with Neville. "Oh, yeah." She looked at her fingernails with a blasé air. "What about Luna?

Ron gaped. "Luna…you mean Stephen Luna? He's only the best seeker in the world." He looked at her, "why?"

Neville answered for her. "…Because he still goes to school…Drumstrang."

Ron squeaked. "Lun…Luna is going to be here? As in the flesh?"

Elara nodded. To the great enjoyment of most of the people at the table, Ron fainted.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "geez Ron."

As Aiden was eating lunch with William and Regulas he couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on to his right. He inwardly sighed. He knew he was being a dick…but he couldn't help. For so long he had wished for Harry, and here he was in the flesh, but for some reason he didn't know him. In all of his wildest dreams this had never occurred to him, the fact that Harry didn't recognize him, stung Aiden a little.

"Earth to Aiden."

He glanced up. William was waving his hand in front of his face. He scowled. "What!"

William frowned. "Geez…you don't have to be so grumpy Aiden." He grabbed his bag, "for your information, lunch is over." He walked off with Regulas to class, leaving Aiden alone at the table.

He grumbled something under his breath, grabbed his own bag and headed off to class.

Sirius Black was in a quandary. His best friend had fire called him last night, and had told him some heady stuff. Something about Harry. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't sure what he thought about it. On one hand, finding Harry would be like a dream come true but on the other hand, if something went wrong he wasn't sure he could go through the pain again.

Hence the quandary.

He sighed. As painful as it was for him, it had to be way more painful for James and Lily. They'd never really gotten over the loss.

He sighed and this time took a sip from his coffee, watching the people of Diagon Ally go by. His eyes caught some women wondering around, looking about as if they were lost. They stopped right next to his outside table at the café.

"Are you ladies lost?"

They both turned. Sirius had just taken a sip of his coffee and nearly spit it back out. Both ladies were beautiful but there was something about the blonde haired one. It fell down her back in pretty loose waves, and he let his eyes roam over her figure. Her blue eyes shined with mirth as if she knew how pretty she was and that she was also enjoying the view.

"_Yes. This is our first time in Diagon Ally_."

Sirius smirked. Italians. Perfect.

"_Well then…maybe I can be of some assistance?_" He said this in perfect Italian.

Katherine was impressed. She had dragged Melody to London, to check on Alexander, but she really had no idea how to get to the school. She wanted this to be as quiet as possible and going through the ministry would only blow the problem out of the water.

"_You speak Italian very well. My name is Katherine Medici and this is my friend Melody Ryans."_

Sirius nodded. Wait. Medici. He knew that name. "_Alexander Medici is your son_."

She smiled_. "You know of him? Then maybe you can help us…we're trying to see him at Hogwarts."_

Sirius gave them what he thought was his best grin, "well I might just be able to help you out there."

Katherine grinned right back and switched to English. "Thank you. We greatly appreciate it."

Sirius got up from the table, and threw some gallons down then bowed and offered his hand. "If you'll just grab on, I can apprate us to the village right on the edge of Hogwarts."

They reappeared in front of a candy store called Honeydukes. Sirius waved them inside, and led them to the back room and opened a trap door. He grinned at them, "Hope you ladies like adventure."

He stepped down, and then beckoned them forward. They found themselves looking at a long and windy passage. Sirius continued talking, "this is a passage way into the school, and me and my friends found it one day while exploring."

Katherine smiled. "So…you like adventure."

Sirius just grinned back, making his handsome face light up. Katherine couldn't help but wonder if he was taken. She was certainly going to have daydreams about this man.

The passage way led them into a corridor of the school, and Katherine and Melody followed Sirius to what appeared to be an office.

Sirius knocked then bellowed through the door. "Yo…Prongs! You in there?"

"Geez Pads," a voice came before another handsome fellow opened the door. Katherine and Melody both gasped but kept it to themselves. Millions of thoughts were running rampart through Katherine's head. The most being that this man was almost an exact replica of Alexander before the glamour was cast on him.

"Give me a second," he turned and said something to another man who must be the teacher's assistant. Sirius waved, and the man smiled and waved back.

James gestured towards his office. They made their way in and Katherine had to take deep breaths.

Melody placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder in quiet support. Panic flooded through Katherine, so it was true. His family was really alive. She needed to do something, and fast or otherwise, who knew what would happen.

Katherine realized she was being talked to, so she placed a smile on her face. "How do you do? My name is Katherine Medici."

James Potter gave a small bow, "My name is James Potter and I'm perfectly fine now that I've seen two lovely ladies today…"

Sirius snorted, "Quit while your ahead Prongs. You only think that Lily-flower is the fairest of them all."

James grinned, "Right you are Pads. Right you are." He stared at Sirius, "what did you need?"

Katherine spoke, "I wanted to see my son, Alexander."

James turned around, "Alexander is your son…he's very talented."

Katherine gave a sad smile. If only he knew. She had done research on the families of England's wizarding families, and the Potters were at the top. Not to mention that she knew that James Potter along with Sirius Black had been some of the top aurors back in the day before James retired and went into teaching while Sirius stayed an auror.

If this was the father she could only imagine what he had inherited from the mother.

James stuck his head out the door, asking for a student to go and fetch Alexander Medici.

Alexander was on his way to his last class of the day. A someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and saw a timid looking girl, shifting her feet nervously.

"Um…excuse me. Professor Potter wants to see you in his office."

She said it with a furious blush, and then ran off as if on fire. Alexander just watched, confused as to why he was being summoned. He shrugged his shoulders but made his way to the office anyway. He heard voices coming from inside, and he paused with a smile.

He opened the door with a bang. "Mamma."

Katherine smiled at her son. "_Il mio bello_."

He rushed forward and gave her a big hug, before turning and smiling at Melody. "_What are you doing here_?"

Katherine frowned. The reason she came was because she had gotten a bad feeling, and that she wanted Alexander to come back to Italy. She sighed. "_Alexander…I think you should come back to Italy."_

Alexander stepped back. "_No…mamma you promised_."

Katherine sighed again. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to having, but she felt it needed to happen. Alexander was her son, and she would do anything to protect that.

"_Alexander James Medici! You don't understand…something doesn't feel right, and I don't want to see you hurt."_

"_NO! You don't understand. I'm not a child anymore, mamma. I know how to take care of myself…if you would just-"_

"_I know your not a child, but there are things at stake here-"_

Alexander snorted. "_What things? I told you at the beginning of the year what my intentions were. They haven't changed. I'm staying whether you like it or not." _With that said, he turned around slamming the door behind him.

James whistled, trying to break the tension in the leftover air. "Well…that was unexpected."

Sirius glared at James. James didn't speak Italian but as Sirius did, he had known what was being said, and there was something bigger happening here. "Have some tact…will you." He nodded his head towards the two women, Melody having moved over to Katherine's side offering comfort.

James rolled his eyes. Like Sirius was any better.

Katherine wiped her eyes. She looked at Sirius, "please, if you could not tell anyone what we talked about?"

Sirius nodded. "I'll be as silent at the grave." He shifted from side to side, "I know it's not my place to say anything…but if you'd like to stay in London…I have plenty of rooms…"

Katherine was in shock. She of course knew who Sirius Black was, a top-notch auror as well as the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black. She didn't know what to say.

Melody touched her shoulder, "I think this is best, Kat. I can take care of the orphanage."

Katherine hesitated for a moment before shaking her head in agreement, "very well. Thank you Lord Black."

Sirius offered them his arm, "Please…call me Sirius."

James snorted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Old Pads was finally making a move. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Sirius smirked, he knew what James was thinking and well he wouldn't deny it, "don't you have somewhere to be Prongs?"

James cast a tempus and cursed. Sirius was right. He rushed out the door as he heard Sirius laughing behind him.

Alexander was breathing hard as he ran, barely taking notice that the halls were mostly empty. In his anger he didn't notice anyone in front of him until it was to late.

"Whoa there."

Alexander sagged in relief. It was Dante. He clutched Dante's shirt and rested his head on Dante's chest.

Dante was concerned, "Alexander?"

He shook his head, so Dante just rubbed circles up and down Alexander's back. He knew that Alexander would talk when he was ready.

Alexander straightened and wiped his face. Dante was quiet and waited. He slugged his arm around Alexander's, "all better?"

Alexander smiled, "yeah…thanks Dante."

Dante laughed, and pushed Alexander forward. "Now I don't know if you noticed but we are supposed to be out front and we are now late."

Alexander panicked, "Aghh! Your right." He grabbed Dante's hands and started running. "Let's go."

They sneaked into the crowd of waiting students, Alexander grinning as his eyes caught his fellow Gryffindors. His grin was quickly shut off when Dante whispered in his ear, "you do realize that Raylen Monet will be here."

Alexander groaned. He had forgotten about Raylen. Another childhood friend, she went to Beauxbatons. She was his musical rival and she had some obsessive desire to make Alexander her's, plus she hated Ana Maria. He scowled while Dante only laughed.

Alexander was about to make a quick retort when a first year yelled, "something's coming."

All eyes turned to the sky and sure enough, soon a light blue carriage came into view. It landed; the students barely had time to glimpse the logo when the door burst open to revel Madame Maxine.

She got out of the carriage and was followed by a group of about seventeen females all dressed in light blue travel robes. Alexander inwardly grinned. Of course all the females just had to be exceptionally beautiful. He was sure that he could almost see the drool coming out of all the boy's mouths.

Dumbledore strode forward. "Ah…Madame Maxine. I trust your journey wasn't too bad."

Madame Maxine offered her hand, "Dumbledore…how kind of you to ask and no the journey wasn't that bad."

He took her hand and kissed the back, "will you be waiting for Kararoff or would you like to go on inside?"

"Inside." She waved her students forward, "as for my steeds they require single malt whiskey. Make sure you get them this."

Dumbledore smiled, "as you wish, I'll make sure to tell our gamekeeper."

She nodded and then headed inside with her students. As they passed Alexander caught the eye of Raylen, who seemed surprised to see him, before she glared and tossed her head.

Alexander closed his eyes, cocked his head and gave her a stiff smile. Dante watched in amusement, "this is going to be interesting."

It was a few moments later when a commotion came from over by the lake. All the heads turned, a mast appeared followed by the rest of the ship. It pulled up to the lakebed, and a gangplank lowered. The headmaster Kakaroff was first followed by his students, who were wearing robes of blood red.

Dumbledore greeted him as he disembarked, "Kakaroff…so good to see you with your students."

Kararoff grumbled, "Dumbledore."

He waved his students forward and pushed past Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled and followed them towards the front doors. Alexander smiled at his friends and waved them on ahead, while he held back with Dante. Ana Maria came up to them, "I can't believe that tart is here."

Both Dante and Alexander laughed. Dante reached out and put his arm around his sister's shoulders, "that's only because you and her are exactly alike and thus can't stand to be near each other."

She crossed her arms, "I am NOT at all like that tart." She tossed her head, "don't even suggest such a thing."

Alexander came up beside her as well, "don't worry. As you know, Dante is the only one for me." He rotated to stand next to Dante, "right?"

Dante grinned, and kissed his cheek, "of course amore."

The moment they came through the doors, Alexander was greeted by an armful of girl that was all Raylen.

"Alexander. I didn't know you would be here. Why aren't you at the Academia?"

She stopped her string of questions to turn her attention to the Del Luca siblings. "Dante, how wonderful to see you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "and you as well Raylen."

She narrowed her eyes at Ana Maria, "Ana Maria…I see you're here as well."

Ana Maria glared, clenched her fists and turned to walk over to her table, ignoring Raylen.

Raylen exhaled noisily, "really. She still has such bad manners."

Dante frowned, "Ray…you're my friend but please don't insult my sister in front of me…it makes me angry."

She protested, "but…Dante-"

Alexander cut in, "that's right Ray. She's someone who we care about the same as you…so watch it."

She humphed, and strode off to sit with her classmates.

Dante shrugged and went to sit next to the same blond Alexander had seen him sitting with on few occasions. Alexander did the same, heading off to the lion's table.

Elara was grinning, "you know Raylen Monet?"

Alexander nodded. "Of course…we're childhood friends." He paused and rubbed his chin, "then there's always Stephen Luna, he's also a childhood friend."

Elara nodded shakily. Of course they would be childhood friends. She inwardly sighed, sometimes life was so unfair.

As dinner was finishing up, Dumbledore got up to make the announcement. "As you all know, tonight is the start of the tri-wizard tournament. Each school has brought forth plenty of capable candidates," he clapped his hands and the doors burst open. Filch came running in carrying something in his arms. He got to the front and set it down in front of Dumbledore. He tapped the box, and it opened to revel an ornate huge goblet that he ignited into blue flames. "This will be the judge that picks the representative for each school. As there have been accidents in the pass only 6th years and above can enter. You all have until next Friday to put your names in…may the best win."

Neville leaned in, "so…you going for it?"

Alexander thought about it then shook his head. "No…I'm not really a student of Hogwarts and its not like I really need the money."

He looked over at Neville, "how about you?"

They got up to head to the common room. Neville sighed, "I might. Although I'm not sure I'll get picked. It's probably going to be Aiden."

Alexander shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything. When they got back to the common room, Alexander headed straight up to his bed, closed the curtains and went to sleep, thinking about the day.

The week flew by, and by the end of it, most everyone knew who had put his or her name in the goblet. Aiden sighed, not really in the mood to be working on homework. He'd spent the past week avoiding Alexander and knew the boy was confused as to why.

Aiden hit his head on the table, cursing himself. If it was true and Alexander was Harry then he should be jumping at the chance to know his brother. What really stuck him as odd was that Alexander didn't know him…didn't recognize him. To Aiden that showed that someone had played with his memories, and that made Aiden mad.

He clenched his fists as an idea came to him. Hermione. She was smart and great at research. All he had to do was ask, Hermione to help research memory spells and how to break them. He stood up and gathered his things, and ran out to find the girl in question.

However he wasn't able to get her alone until after dinnertime. "Hermione…" he squeezed down next to her at the dinner table. "I've got to talk to you."

Hermione was about to respond when the hall got quiet as the goblet was brought forward. "We'll talk afterwards."

Aiden nodded and sighed, resolved to wait until later.

Dumbledore stepped forward and a hush came over the student body. The fire in the goblet turned red and spat out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and read the name, "The champion for Beauxbatons will be…Raylen Monet."

The girl in question got up from the Ravenclaw table and made her way towards the front. Dumbledore beckoned her to the side where a room waited, she went in and soon the hall grew quiet once more.

Another piece of parchment. "The champion for Drumstrangs will be…Stephen Luna."

Stephen Luna excused himself from the Slytherin table, and made the same march as Raylen.

Anticipation was all over Hogwarts as the students waited to see who would be the Hogwarts champion. "The champion for Hogwarts will be…Aiden Potter."

Aiden swallowed and stood up nervously. His feet didn't seem to be moving, but he could see Hermione waving him forward so he had no choice but to head towards the head table. Dumbledore gave him a tight smile, and waved him to the room. He was about to enter when a cry of shock caused him to turn around.

The flames had gone red again, and spat out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore frowned but caught it. "…Alexander Medici."

Alexander was in shock. He definitely had not put his name in the goblet. Everyone was looking at him. He glanced at Hermione and Elara and shook his head that he didn't do this. They just stared at him, and when the silence became almost too much to bear, Hermione waved him forward.

He got up and made his way nervously to the front. Man…his mother would not be happy about this, but he had to compete. A binding magical contract was in place the moment his name had come out of the goblet.

He met Aiden at the door who was staring at Alexander. Alexander gave a strained smile, "well…should we go in?"

Aiden just nodded, and they both entered at the same time. Alexander had been prepared for a blow up but what had perspired had blown his expectations way out of the water.

Later that night Alexander couldn't stop thinking about what had happened so he was looking out the window. He sighed and his hand went up to his necklace and he started to softly hum.

Aiden couldn't sleep and stretched. He paused as he heard Alexander humming. He quietly opened his curtains and tiptoed over to Alexander at the window. His eyes caught a glint of silver and he choked on his breath.

If he needed any more solid proof. It was staring him right in the face.

His hand went up to his own necklace, this charm in the shape of a lion. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. It was now or never. He opened his eyes and walked forward to sit in front of Alexander.

His eyes bore into those deep emerald green eyes not once breaking eye contact. How stupid could he be? It was staring at him right in the face. Only three people had this color of eyes, his mum, his sister and…Harry.

He leaned forward and placed his head on Alexander's. Even more he was determined to bring his brother back. His hands came up and cupped Alexander's face, and Aiden couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Softly he spoke, "I promise to bring you home…Harry."

Alexander stopped humming as Aiden sat down in front of him. He was about to say something but stopped at the look on Aiden's face. Something inside of Alexander was breaking at that look and he couldn't look away. He waited with baited breath as Aiden leaned forward to place his forehead on Alexander's, and he couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his hands cupped his face.

Even though Alexander didn't know Aiden all that well, weirdly enough he didn't mind the closeness. Softly, so soft that Alexander almost didn't hear it, Aiden spoke. "I promise to bring you home…Harry."

With that said Aiden quickly moved away back to his bed before Alexander could even ask whom Harry was.

Meanwhile over in an old run down manor, a sleazy rat like man was speaking. "My lord…it has been done."

"Well done, Wormtail," came a voice as cold as ice. It continued to speak, "my plan is going perfectly…soon I shall have a new body and no one will be able to stop me."

It waved the rat man away. "Go and send a message to our accomplice at Hogwarts." Wormtail scurried out as fast as he could to do his master's bidding.

"Hmm, come Nagini," the voice spoke to its pet snake Nagini. The giant snake climbed up into the lap of the chair making herself at home. "So I've found you at last Harry Potter."

**...So Voldemort finally makes his appearance. Plus Aiden is on to something...will he figure it out? **

**I also hope you like the Sirius/Katherine going on...Katherine has had a lot happen to her and I figure that Sirius is just the guy to make it better. Don't worry, Katherine's backstory will come into play in later chapters, which will play into why she's so protective of Alexander.**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN…Hello!**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the fluff at the beginning with Amara…plus we see more interaction with the elder Potter's...will they find out the truth? Also more Katherine and Sirius interaction...keep reading to find out…**

**Disclaimer:…Harry Potter is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling**

"Alexander!"

Alexander was cursed. He just knew it. He ran down the hall and quickly jumped behind a statue. Raylen knew almost all of his classes and wouldn't leave him alone. It was driving him crazy.

"…Hmm. I could have sworn I saw Alexander."

He peered around the statue, breathing a sigh of relief. It was only Amara. "Hey Amara."

She jumped as he reveled himself. "Why were you hiding?"

Alexander winced. "I thought you were Raylen…she won't leave me alone."

Amara laughed, "agh…poor baby."

Alexander couldn't help but smile. Amara was really blossoming like a flower here at Hogwarts. Granted he didn't know her all that well, but even he could tell there was something different about her.

"Did you need something?"

She blushed, and looked down at her feet. "Well…I really liked helping you out on the train and…" she paused.

Alexander grinned, "any time you want to help me all you have to do is ask."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Your only eleven and I can already see the talent you have…even Dante and Ana Maria acknowledged it. No sense if hiding it from the world."

"Oh…thank youthankyou." She hugged him hard around the middle. She let go, and giving him another big smile was off in a flash.

Alexander watched her go with a smile. As he glanced down the hall his eyes caught sight of Raylen, marching towards him with a determined expression on his face.

"Alexander! You better not-"

He promptly turned and fled to find Dante. They needed to come up with a plan to get Raylen off his back.

By dinnertime, Alexander had set his plan in motion. He neared the great hall, and took a deep breath before steeling his nerves and opening the door. His eyes zeroed in on the Ravenclaw table, eyeing Dante, who gave a nod.

Alexander made his way over to the Gryffindor table, taking his place. Sure enough Raylen made a dash over to his side.

"Alexander, I haven't seen you all day." She laced her arm through Alexander's, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Alexander was about to reply when he felt someone glaring at him from behind. Raylen's arm was pulled away from Alexander's and Dante had a fierce look on his face.

She was confused. "Dante…what are you doing?"

He sighed, holding in his anger, although Alexander knew it was all for show. "Ray…Alexander isn't yours…and he never will be."

She frowned, "what do you mean?"

Dante smirked. "Simply…this."

He roughly grabbed Alexander by the shoulders, and smashed his lips to Alexander's. A gasp rose from the crowd, and even though Alexander knew it was fake, he was blown away by Dante's kiss. Alexander gasped, and Dante used this to deepen the kiss, forcefully taking control. Alexander could do nothing but cling to Dante's shirt; his knees were so shaky.

All too soon, Dante released him, turning to Raylen, who had tears in her eyes. Alexander was taken aback, "…Ray…"

She shook her head, and ran from the room as the noise rose back up again. Dante grabbed his hand, "don't…Ray needed to know…she'll get over it."

Alexander morosely nodded, "yeah. I guess your right." He sighed. Dante clapped him on the shoulder. "It will be fine." Dante kissed him on the cheek; "I'll see you later."

Alexander grinned as Dante walked away.

"Well that was a steamy show."

"Yeah…who knew you had it in you."

Both Elara and Ginny had come to sit next to him, side by side. He smirked. "Well, I'm in love…what can I say."

Both girls laughed, and the mood became light as dinner passed by with Alexander enjoying the time with his new friends.

Both Severus and Remus were listening to Amara describe her day in detail. It was the first time she had come to see them since school had started.

"And then Alexander said I could help him out sometimes…"

Severus coughed. "When did you get so close with Alexander Medici?"

Amara paused and looked up at her fathers with a shy glance. "Why…are you afraid he'll take my innocence away?"

Remus tried not to laugh, while Severus glared. "You have been spending far to much time in the presence of that brat Regulas who takes after his father."

This time Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Sev…don't be so harsh on Reg."

Amara smiled, "anyway…I met Alexander on the train. Teddy wouldn't let me sit with him and I couldn't find the others so I wandered into the compartment that Alexander and his friends were in. He let me help with his lyrics."

Amara stood up and kissed her fathers on the cheeks. "I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you guys later."

Remus frowned. "Alexander Medici?" He turned to Severus, "there's something strange about him…"

Severus nodded, "I know what you mean." He paused and bit his lip nervously.

"Sev?" Remus peered up at him with an anxious expression. Severus shook his head, "I'm starting to think that Lily might be right."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a good look at his eyes the other day…just like Lily's."

Remus wasn't so sure. Although he had taken to watching the young man in class; Remus couldn't help but notice strange similarities between Alexander, Aiden and James. It was almost weird. He looked out the window, hoping that everything would work itself out.

Later that night Lily was beside herself with worry. It was getting closer to the first task and one of her children was in it. She'd always known it could have been a possibility but it actually happening, so she would just have to trust that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

"Lily?" A sleep rumpled James came out of their bedroom to sit next to her on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

Lily laid her head on his shoulders, and looked up at him with a smile. "Nothing's wrong."

James peered at her but didn't press the issue, content to just sit and hold his wife in his arms. Suffice to say she was probably worrying about Aiden and the tournament, but he was a smart kid and knew what to do. He would be fine.

James got a glint in his eyes and smirked down at his wife. "What say you to a midnight stroll?"

Lily couldn't help herself and laughed. James was doing some kind of wiggle with his eyebrows and over all it made him look quite comical. Maybe a walk was just what she needed. "Alright."

He took her hand and led her out into the dark hallways of Hogwarts, every so often stopping to partake in old teenage fantasies. They were somewhere near the seventh floor when Lily heard a beautiful melody coming from somewhere.

She stopped. "James…do you hear that?"

He paused, listened for a moment, and then shook his head. "What is it?"

Lily paid him no mind; moving forward to where she thought the noise was coming from. She peered into the slightly open door, and let out a silent gasp.

"Lily." James said from behind her.

She waved him forward, and he too let out a silent gasp. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They waited until the piece was finished.

"That was beautiful."

Alexander was being plagued by nightmares again. This time it was of an old man that looked vaguely familiar. Always this old man pointed a wand in Alexander's face, and said some unfamiliar word then he knew no more.

He sat up in bed. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. It was playing havoc with his mind. He rubbed his hands up his face into his hair. He hadn't had nightmares this bad since he was little. Katherine did what she thought was right, and had taken him to a mind healer.

The mind healer had done basically nothing but tell Katherine that the only way to get the nightmares to stop was to take a potion that would lock away all the bad memories. She had agreed at once, and the potion was made and the nightmares vanished overnight.

He shouldn't be having this problem. He groaned then stopped as something clicked in his mind. The reason he was having nightmares must have to be because what happened in his past happened here…at Hogwarts.

This meant that his family was close.

He sighed and stopped thinking about it. He needed some peace and quiet and knew just what to do. He pulled on a shirt, and then tiptoed out of the common room and to that nifty room on the seventh floor.

When he arrived as before a beautiful grand piano made itself available to Alexander. He sat down, ran his fingers on the keys and began playing. Losing himself in the moment and composing his thoughts to reality.

He had just finished when he heard a voice. "That was beautiful."

He jumped and turned to see both the professor Potters standing behind him. Lily Potter had tears in her eyes at the haunting melody. "I haven't heard that before…is it new?"

Alexander slowly nodded. "It always helps me calm down by placing my feelings into music."

He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. Lily's breath stopped, as did James. Now he knew what Lily had been talking about. Alexander's eyes were almost an exact copy of Lily's eyes.

Alexander couldn't help but stare back. There was something about the Potters that reminded him of home…of safety…of family. His breathing quickened, he needed to get out of here.

"Excuse me," he quickly spoke then ran out the door leaving behind two very confused adults.

Aiden was a little pale. Looking around he saw that the other champions were also looking pale. He swallowed. Why had he ever signed up for this?

While they waited in a tent he could hear the stomps and the sounds of the other students arriving in the arena. He glanced over at Alexander, who seemed to be clutching his necklace. Aiden thought about what he had discovered in regards to memory spells.

Alexander caught him staring and gave him a wide grin. "Are you ready for this?"

Aiden shivered. "I don't think I'll ever be ready…I can't believe I wanted to sign up for this."

Alexander laughed. "I'm sure it won't be so bad. I've heard of your adventures…you can handle it."

Aiden grinned. "That's true."

Alexander felt a hand on his shoulders. "Ah…hey Stephen."

Aiden glanced at the international famous quidditch player. Stephen Luna had dark brown hair and intense purple eyes. It was of an almost unnatural color, especially for a boy.

Alexander grinned, "this is Aiden Potter…who I'm sure you already know."

Stephen Luna smiled. "Everyone knows Aiden Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They were about to get into a very intense conversation on the finer forms of quidditch when Dumbledore called for the champions to gather around him. He held in his hands a small velvet bag, and held it out for each champion to take their pick from what was inside.

Raylen went first. She pulled out a miniature common welsh green with the number 1 around it's neck.

Stephen was next. He pulled out a Swedish snortsnot with the number 3 around its neck.

Aiden reached his hand in and pulled out Ukrainian underbelly with the number 2 on its neck.

Finally it was Alexander's turn. He pulled out the remaining dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, with the number 4 around its neck.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, his eyes twinkling. "Well there you have it. This task is meant to challenge your bravery. Your task is to collect the golden egg. The number on the neck refers to the number you shall be going."

He waved Raylen forward. "Miss Raylen…I do believe you are first."

She gulped but stepped forward.

Dumbledore continued. "When we call your name, step out into the arena. Best of luck to each and every one of you."

He left with the other heads of the schools to take their places at the judging table. A moment later…"Welcome to the first task of the tri-wizard tournament. First up is Miss Raylen of Beauxbatons."

Alexander stepped up next to her. She was still mad for what had happened but she was relenting, he could tell.

"You'll be fine."

She peered up through her eyelashes, "…you think so?"

Alexander nodded. "I know so…do your best."

She nodded and left the tent. The three remaining champions held their breaths as they could only imagine what was happening. Finally a roar from the crowd and "she's got the egg," let them know that she had succeeded.

It was Aiden's turn. He gulped. He could do this. He felt Alexander and Stephen come up next to him.

"Good Luck." They both said simultaneously.

"Without further ado…Mr. Aiden Potter of Hogwarts."

Aiden shook off his nerves and exited to the arena. Alexander and Stephen waited with a bundle of nerves. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the crowd roared again.

"Next is Mr. Stephen Luna of Drumstrang."

Stephen gave a little wave at Alexander before he too exited to the arena. Alexander was left alone, trying not to think about what was about to happen. Finally, "He's done it…he's got the egg."

Alexander took a deep calming breath.

"Finally…Mr. Alexander Medici of Hogwarts." A loud cheer rose up at his name, even louder then Stephen's or Raylen's had been. He exited out to the arena. The Hungarian Horntail was looking at him with beady yellow eyes, and snorting smoke in his direction. Her tail whipped out dangerously close and Alexander ignored the spikes. The dragon breathed in about to spew her flames, and Alexander whipped out his wand yelling, "glacious." Yelling it at the same time, he froze the flames and put all his effort into the spell. He grinned as he saw that he had accomplished what he wanted to do. The dragon was now a pure crystal ice sculpture…of course it wouldn't hold for long so he made his way to grab the golden egg and get out of there.

He was so focused that he forgot that he was in front of a crowd, and was brought back to reality with the cheers from his peers. He quickly got out of the way of the dragon handlers, and made his way over to where he saw Dante waving at him on the side.

"That was brilliant Alexander." Dante was grinning like a fool, albeit a handsome one though.

Alexander grinned back, "why thank you."

Another roar from the crowd had Alexander turning to see that they had displayed his scores.

"A perfect score…congratulations."

He turned and frowned. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his mother. "_Mamma…why are you here?"_

Katherine sighed. "_I told you Alexander…I'm only worried about you."_

Alexander closed his eyes. He knew that his mother cared but if she truly supported him in his dream then she would back off. Right now he needed the space to figure out his future.

"_I think right now, it would be best if we didn't see each other for some time."_

"_Alexander…you can't mean…"_

"_Mamma, I do. I love you…I do, but I need to figure this out on my own."_

Alexander promptly turned and walked away. Dante stayed behind briefly to shrug apologetically before running after him. Katherine was dejected. "Hey…I wouldn't worry. He's a teenager…their known to be rebellious at some point."

Katherine didn't laugh. Sirius sighed, took her hands and led her away. "Come on…let's go."

He said a few words with his friends, before he apperated her away back to Black Manor. He didn't say anything either as he led her into the living room and set her on the sofa.

"Krecher!"

A pop and the house elf appeared in the room. "what does blood traitor master wish?"

Sirius growled, "just a glass of wine."

Krecher grimaced but nodded and vanished.

Sirius turned back around to see that Katherine had gotten up and was looking at the pictures on the walls.

Katherine couldn't help but want to look at the pictures. One in particular caught her eyes and she was drawn to it. Hidden behind plenty of other pictures, one wouldn't think that it wanted to be seen. It appeared to be of a boy about 4 with messy black hair that hid a familiar scar and green eyes who was seated in Sirius's lap. Both had enormous smiles on their faces and every so often Sirius would lean over and blow kisses on the boy's face who would giggle. It was clear that Sirius loved the little boy in the picture and the little boy loved Sirius as well.

"That's Harry."

She twirled around. Sirius was next to her with a brooding expression on his face. "Who?"

"Harry…he was the eldest son of the Potter's. When he was five," he paused almost as if he couldn't go on. "When he was five, he was kidnapped. His body was never found. It tore his family apart."

Katherine's heart was thumping in her chest. She didn't want to believe this. Their Harry was her Alexander. "They don't seem like they're in distress."

Sirius sighed. "That's because they hide it well. It still tears them up inside that they still don't know what happened to him."

Katherine didn't know what to do. Should she tell Alexander or should she keep it a secret. Keeping it a secret would have horrible consequences on their relationship, she was sure. She closed her eyes. She thought of how Alexander had suffered from nightmares as a young child. At the time she had thought it had to do with his family, thinking that they had abused and abandoned the young child. Now she wasn't so sure. It was obvious that his family still cared a lot for the boy.

She almost lost her lunch. Her happiness had come at the cost of this family's happiness. Someone had destroyed it for more nefarious purposes.

"Katherine. Are you okay?"

She turned tear filled eyes at Sirius and slowly shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Sirius was confused and it was evident on his face. He gathered her in his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders. "Hey now…it will be fine."

She shook her head. She wasn't so sure. She suddenly realized that she was in Sirius's arms. She blushed. She hadn't been this close to a man since her accident, and she found that she missed the warmth.

She blushed as that thought crept its way to the front of her mind. She peered up at Sirius and before she knew it, their lips came together. Her mind went blank with a sudden desire for the man in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer even as he deepened the kiss.

Finally they broke apart, both staring into each other's eyes. Sirius got a glint in his eyes, and flashed them both to what appeared to be the master bedroom. Katherine paused for one second before throwing caution to the wind. She wanted Sirius, and she was acting on it.

He kissed her again, and she lost herself to the man known as Sirius Black.

When Katherine woke the next morning, she warmed at the thought of what had transpired last night. Other memories quickly came to her, and she rolled over, ashamed at what she was hiding.

Sirius stirred at her movement. "…Katherine?"

She shook her head, but all Sirius did was pull her into his arms. Katherine was losing her willpower. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

She pulled away. Sirius was confused. 'What do you mean?"

She looked away, "I have a confession to make."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, and he used his hand to guide her face back to his so that their eyes met. "Tell me…what confession?"

Dumbledore was perplexed. There was something about that Alexander Medici, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The power behind that spell wasn't something a kid his age should be able to possess, but Alexander had wielded it effortlessly.

He also seemed to be getting on well with his year mates. Aiden Potter especially seemed to be getting close to the boy. Dumbledore was starting to notice little glares Aiden was sending his way as if his trust in Dumbledore was waning. That wouldn't do. Alexander Medici was an independent thinker and had the power to sway Aiden from Dumbledore's side.

However the situation would have to be dealt with quietly. He couldn't forget that the Medici's were an extremely influential family, plus had friends in high places. He would have to think more carefully on this…one wrong move could destroy everything he'd been striving for.

**What will happen next?...STAY TUNED!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again! **

**Here's the next installment…hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to JK Rowling…**

"What confession?" Sirius repeated his question.

Katherine looked away. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. The information she had could only hurt in the end.

"Look Sirius…I promise I'll tell you in time, but right now I just can't." She pleaded with her eyes, hoping that Sirius would receive the message she was sending.

Sirius sighed. "Fine. When you're ready to tell me, then I'll be ready to resume this relationship." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Katherine was in disbelief. It was undeniable how close Sirius had come to mean to her in the short amount of time they had been together. It felt like she had known him all her life, and it hurt.

Days went by and it only continued to get awkward between them. Sirius was just as nice as ever, but underneath Katherine could tell that her secret was standing between them and happiness.

Katherine was starting to crack.

It was one evening when the secret started to crack.

It was dinnertime. Katherine and Sirius were eating in silence. She couldn't take it anymore. She set her fork down, "Sirius."

He glanced up from his dinner, "what?"

Katherine was about to reply when suddenly the fireplace shot up with flames. "Sirius…Pads…come quick!"

It was the head of James Potter. Sirius was on his feet in a flash. "What happened? Are the kids all right? Is it Remus…or Lily…or is it…"

James shook his head. "I can't tell you over the fire. Just come through…and bring Katherine as well."

With that said, James' head disappeared with a pop. Sirius took one look at Katherine, "come on. Lets get to Hogwarts."

The weeks after the first task were going well for Alexander. The second task wasn't until the first week of February so he had some time to relax and figure out the egg clue. He grimaced. He would first have to make it through the…Yule ball. Ugh! He could just see it now…all the commotion. He would have to pick a date soon and fast or otherwise, no one would leave him alone.

"Yo, Alexander!"

He turned. It was Aiden Potter. Another thing that baffled him was his growing closeness to Aiden Potter. Alexander couldn't explain it. Somehow, when they were together it, felt right.

He smiled. "Hey Aiden."

Aiden slung an arm over his shoulders. "Look…Stephen and I were looking to have a little quidditch fun."

Alexander grinned. Stephen and Aiden were also becoming fast friends, bonding over the sport. Put those two together and you would have a force to be reckoned with.

"He says you play?" Aiden looked put out at the thought. "How come I didn't know that?"

Alexander smirked. "That's because you didn't ask. And yes…I would love to get out there and play some radical quidditch."

Aiden paused. "Radical?"

Alexander smirked mischievously, "oh, didn't you know? That's how Stephen plays off the field."

He kept walking forward, leaving behind a purely baffled Aiden. "Hey…wait up!"

They soon found themselves outside. The players consisted of Alexander, Aiden, Stephen and surprisingly Neville. When asked where Ron was, Alexander found out he had a detention while Dante and the girls would be watching the action from the stands.

Aiden looked over the four, "alright. How about we play two on two? Alexander can play with Stephen and I'll play with Neville."

Alexander and Stephen shared glances. Aiden frowned, "what?"

Alexander shrugged, while Stephen laughed. "It's your funeral."

Neville frowned as well. "Maybe we should switch. How about you play with Alexander and I'll play with Stephen."

Heads nodded their agreement. They shuffled around until they were standing by the right teammate. Alexander and Stephen shared another glance before each boy smiled and nodded their heads. "Well…I'm sure you know the standard rules of quidditch. However, we like to play what we call radical quidditch. It's a little like normal quidditch but with a few key differences."

Neville grimaced. "Like what differences?"

Stephen spoke up. "Like…playing upside down."

"What!" Exclaimed both Aiden and Neville. "You can't play upside down."

Alexander smirked. "Sure you can…just twirl your broom around."

Aiden sighed. "What else?"

"Then there's the quaffle. When throwing the quaffle, you have to shout out your most inner secret…however since your new at this, only when your aiming to score. You don't have to shout when throwing to your teammate."

Aiden and Neville frowned. It had been their idea in the first place so they would have to see it through, but this game of quidditch was turning into a nightmare.

"Fine." Both boys agreed.

They walked to the center of the pitch where the balls were waiting and mounted their brooms. Aiden went to open the chest and both the snitch and the bludgers shot out. He grabbed the quaffle and threw it up into the air and the game was on.

After casting warming charms, they took a seat. Soon the boys were on their brooms and in the air.

Elara was perplexed. "What kind of game of quidditch are they playing?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "are they playing upside down?"

"What?" shouted Hermione. Ginny pointed her finger, "check for yourself."

Hermione glanced upwards and her jaw dropped. They were indeed playing upside down. "That's…"

Dante laughed. "That's just how Stephen and Alexander like to play. Of course they also like to add in one more element, that usually involves the quaffle…they call it radical quidditch."

Ana Maria shook her head. "Stupid boys."

Dante laughed again, enjoying the reactions of the girls. They were quite funny and he couldn't help but smile.

The game continued for some time when finally they landed. All four were red faced but laughing with smiles.

"That was the best game of quidditch I've ever played," weezed out Aiden between laughs and trying to breath. It had been a little strange at first, but he soon got the hang of it and had started enjoying the game. He couldn't help but notice that he and Alexander had flown seamlessly together, as if they knew what the other one was thinking.

Neville grinned. "That was quite a different experience, that's for sure."

Alexander clapped his hand on Stephen's shoulder. "See. What did I tell you? I told you they would like it."

Stephen rolled his eyes but with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. You were right again Alexander."

The peanut gallery interrupted them.

"That was totally wicked." Elara spoke as she walked up to the boys.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Asked Ginny.

Alexander shrugged. "It just comes naturally."

"Well guys, it was really fun playing with you but now I've got some herbology homework," Neville said. He swung his broom over his shoulder, and walked off the field.

He winked at Ana Maria, who blushed. She stood up as well, "I've just remembered…that I also have herbology." She ran off before it could register with Alexander and Dante.

Dante raised his eyebrows. "Well, Alexander. I do believe that we just found some dirt on miss Ana Maria."

Alexander grinned. "I do believe your right, Dante."

Both boys couldn't keep the evil grins off their faces, and everyone could tell there would be serious teasing going on for those two.

One evening Alexander was in the library. Open in front of him were charts and books that detailed old British families. He was making his way down the alphabet and was currently in the P section.

His breath caught and his eyes widened as a memory clearer then anything he'd ever remembered hit.

_Holding his mum's hand they walked, and Harry didn't know which direction to look in. His eyes caught something and he tugged at his mum's sleeve. She stopped, and glanced down at Harry. _

"_Do you want to go in?" Harry shook his head, only pointing to something in the window. She followed his finger, to see that he was pointing to a stuffed griffin. She smiled, "do you want to get that?"_

_A smile spreading on his face was all the answer that Lily needed. They left the store shortly with Harry keeping a tight grip on his new griffin. William as well was clutching a stuffed bear. _

_They finally caught up with the others in Quality Quiddtich Supplies. Aiden was running all over exclaiming his excitement for this and that. Harry ran up to his dad, wanting to show his new toy. _

"_Look what I got."_

_James glanced down and smiled. "What's this?"_

"_This is Godric," Harry commented. James ruffled Harry's hair, "a griffin for my little griffin."_

_At that moment Aiden ran up to Harry and threw himself at his twin talking in long-winded sentences. "Harrydidyouseethenewbroom?ItgoessofastandIbetitssofuntoride, 'regoingtohavesomuchfun…"_

He practically fell out of his chair. It couldn't be. He flew out of his chair to the section where old newspapers would be. His hands quickly found the year 1985 and he pulled out all the old prophets. January, February, April…August.

His eyes scanned the prophet. Until they stopped on one headline…it was all he needed to know.

**What Happened to the Oldest Potter Child? **

A picture was beneath the article of a young child of five with messy black hair and bright green eyes.

His eyes.

The paper fell out from his hands. Were the Potter's his family? It would explain so much as to why he felt comfortable around the family. He remembered the glances that Aiden had been giving him. Did he know? Was that why Aiden's eyes always seemed to hold a sadness when they looked at Alexander.

His thoughts turned to his mother. Did she know? And if she did why did she keep him, rather then return him to his real family? He didn't know what to do with all these thoughts. He needed air. He ran out of the library. 

Lily Potter was looking for a book for some advanced studies in charms. It was late, and she figured not many students would be in the library at this time. She nodded to Madame Pince and made her way to the section that she was looking for. She stopped though as she caught sight of a soft light. Hmm, strange…Lily thought. All the students should be in their common rooms.

She motioned to the librarian, "have all the students left for the night?"

Madame Pince pursed her lips. "I haven't seen a student in hours. Why?"

"I saw a light coming from over there," Lily pointed it out.

Madame Pince sped away to investigate. Lily followed. Looking around she noticed that the person had charts, books and notes on old British families. She stepped closer; noticing that whoever had been here had stopped on the Potters. Their lineage was displayed from the beginning until the current heir. Her breath caught at the name displayed on a piece of paper…Alexander Medici.

Moving further down the aisle, she came across a bunch of old daily prophets strewn across the floor. She bent down to pick one up and gasped. It was the one that had come out the day after Harry had been discovered missing.

Book forgotten, Lily ran out the room. She didn't stop until she had slammed the doors to her living chambers startling James.

"Lily?" James stood up, reaching out his arms in a placating manner. "Are you alright? Do I need to get Severus?"

Lily could only nod. James placed the fire call and both waited for the men to appear. Soon a soft knock came at the door, and it opened to revel Remus and Severus.

"What's with the late night house call?" Severus asked. This question was directed to James who only shook his head, and looked at Lily. She took several calming breaths, "…I was right."

Silence. Each man knew what she was talking about without having to have her explain.

"What?" James was stunned. His knees were shaking and he plopped down on the sofa.

Severus wasn't sure. "How are you so sure?"

Lily came forward. "I was in the library looking for a book when I noticed a light coming from the end of a aisle. Madame Pince and I went to go check it out and his stuff was lying all over the table."

Remus shook his head, "that doesn't mean that he's Harry."

Lily shook her head. "Let me finish. He was looking over British families and he had stopped on the Potters…also the old prophet was lying on the floor next to the table."

Severus and Remus were quiet. James stood up, "I need Sirius." He strode over to the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and stuck his head yelling, "Sirius! Pads…come quick."

There were a few minutes of muffled conversation when James removed his head from the fireplace, and waited. Sirius came through the fireplace, followed by Katherine Medici.

Lily tensed. If she was right, and she usually was then this was the woman who had raised her son. Although, Lily wasn't sure why she hadn't taken him to the proper authorities. Why had she kept her son? Didn't she know that he had family who loved and missed him?

Katherine prayed to whoever was watching up above. This was it. She had to tell her story. These people would forever hate her afterwards and would take her son away as was their right.

"Well…what's the problem Prongs?" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

Though it was Lily who spoke. "We found Harry."

Sirius wasn't sure he had heard right. "Excuse me…what did you say?"

Severus growled, "Stupid mutt…she said they think they found Harry."

Sirius joined James on the sofa, stunned. "Wha…Harry? How?"

"I think he's that new kid…Alexander Medici."

Sirius's head shot up and his eyes locked with Katherine's. The rest followed his gaze and soon everyone was staring straight at the woman.

"…I'm so sorry." Katherine said softly.

That one sentence and everyone knew it was true.

James was angry and confused all at the same time. "If what your saying is true then why didn't you know? Harry's disappearance was all over the news…you should have known. Harry was our son…and…" He broke down at the end, placing his face in his hands, not even trying to hold back his tears. Sirius waved Lily back, and pulled James into a brotherly hug.

"You do realize that this could be considered counting as kidnapping," drawled Severus from behind Katherine.

"Please…just hear me out," Katherine pleaded.

Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Something must have happened in her past to make her want to keep someone else's child. She came forward and placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder. "It will be okay…just please…tell us."

Katherine nodded, and everyone found a seat to get comfortable. "I guess I should start back at the beginning. When I was young I was engaged to a young man that my parents had set me up with. We were young, and in love." She crossed her arms around herself, lost in the pain of the memories. "However, it all came crashing down on us. We were driving to a performance one day when…when we were hit by an incoming car."

Lily gasped. She was unable to hold back the tears at what had happened to this young woman. James pulled her close and simply held her against him.

Katherine took a shaky breath. "My fiancé was killed and I was damaged to the point that magic couldn't help. I lost my ability to perform and I was left unable to bear children. Suffice to say I felt my life was ruined…I felt I had no reason to live anymore."

Remus nodded in understanding. Sometimes that's how he felt after his transformations, but thankfully he found Severus who helped him get over that heavy dark feeling.

"My friend Melody decided to take action. She convinced me to help open an orphanage. It was only a start but it helped. A couple of years after we started the orphanage I was out for a walk when I came across a man with a child in his arms."

Lily grabbed James's arms and tightened her hold. Sirius's hands were clenched into fists, while Remus and Severus had their arms crossed over their chests with frowns on their faces.

"We made light conversation. He described how he came to acquire the child, he was looking for an orphanage, and he found out I knew a place, so we walked together until we came to the gate. I was ready to walk in when he stopped, and just pushed the child into my arms and said to take him. I watched him run away and vanish out of sight, when I noticed the young boy starting to wake. I took him inside and set him on the sofa, explaining to Melody what had happened when his eyes opened. When we questioned him, he couldn't remember who he was…"

It was like a light bulb went off in James's head. "The oblivation spell…someone erased Harry's memories."

Remus frowned deeper, "why would someone want to erase Harry's memories? It makes no sense."

Lily was bewildered. "What about the charm? Wouldn't that have activated?"

Severus answered, "someone must have also deactivated the charm…which means we're dealing with someone powerful enough to break through the layers of spells you put on the charms."

Lily gasped. "But we only know one person powerful…"

The men nodded grimly. Sirius hissed, "Dumbledore."

"I don't understand. Why would he go to such lengths to get Harry away from us?"

James ground out through his teeth. "Don't you remember Lils…he wanted to get rid of Harry ever since that night. He planned for someone to kidnap Harry that day in the ally then he got rid of the evidence…by sending Harry to a country where no one knew."

He gestured for Katherine to continue. They could talk later about what to do with the scheming old coot.

"We contacted the authorities, but they couldn't really do anything and with his memories gone…somewhere along the way I had come to sense something about the little boy, he had wormed his way into my heart."

She smiled as she remembered life's precious moments. She would have to pull them so they could look in a pensive, it would be the least she could do.

"As I was unable to have children, I decided to adopt the boy, who became Alexander James Medici."

"But he has blond hair…and I know for a fact that Harry had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt," spoke James.

Katherine nodded. "Glamour's have always been my specialty, so he wears a bracelet that carries a permanent glamour that hides the scar and changes his hair to blond. He never takes the bracelet off."

At this Katherine broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." Sirius got up from the sofa and put his arms around her. He hadn't expected this to be the confession she was hiding.

Lily was in tears as well. She turned to James, "our baby's alive." James nodded and hugged his wife close. After all these years they had finally found Harry.

Even with this great news, Severus knew better. "I think you should keep this a secret a little longer."

Protests arose from everyone.

"What!"

"Why!"

"My baby!"

Severus held up his hand for silence. "Think about it…do you want Dumbledore to notice you getting close with Alexander. He'll be bound to figure that Alexander is Harry and who knows what he'll do."

Remus nodded. "Sev is right. We should use this time to figure out how to break the memory spell."

Lily bit back a protest but she could see the reasoning behind it. She just wanted to get to know her baby boy. Katherine gave a sad smile as if she knew what Lily was thinking. "If you'd like…I can show you his growing up years."

Lily glanced at her with a glittery sheen to her eyes. "Really?"

Katherine nodded, wiping the tears from her own eyes. "It's the least I can do."

Lily smiled, "I'd like that."

For the parents the evening passed in remembering fond memories and creating new ones.

Aiden was getting more and more frustrated. He couldn't come up with a single idea to help get Harry's memory back. He thought back to when they had played quidditch. Together they had flown seamlessly, like they'd been playing together for years.

His mind drifted to another problem. Earlier in class McGonagall had told the class of the Yule ball being held over the Christmas holidays. All Aiden had to do was find a date…ugh! He hated dancing.

He had just made it to the common room when the door slammed open and Hermione ran by, and from what Aiden could see she had been crying. Aiden sighed. Ron could be insensitive sometimes. He walked over to the fireplace in time to see Ron storm off as well. He glanced at Elara and Ginny. "What happened?"

Ginny frowned. "That stupid git of a brother basically said that Hermione would never get a date for the ball which meant that she should go with him."

Elara blew her tongue out. "Ron can be a dick."

Aiden sighed and plopped down on the sofa. Elara giggled. "Tough day Aiden."

Aiden barked out a laugh. "That's an understatement."

"Hmm. I wonder what's wrong with Alexander?"

Aiden sat up and looked at Ginny. "What?"

She pointed. "He just walked in and looked about ready to break."

Alexander was running. His thoughts were all over the place. His past, present and future. Was he really Alexander Medici or was he Harry Potter? Would there even be room in the family for him? Had the Potter's moved on without him? Then there was his mother. He couldn't just up and leave her, but he wanted the chance to get to know his real family.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't see the person until it was too late.

"Ow," Hermione sniffed.

Alexander shook his head. "Hermione?" He peered at her face closer, noticing the tear streaks and the red eyes. "What happened?"

Hermione sniffed and shook her head. Alexander wouldn't have that though, and pulled the girl into his arms. Hermione stiffened when she realized what was happening. She allowed herself to be enfolded into Alexander's arms, soaking up the warmth and protection that she could feel.

"Hermione…"Alexander had his own problems but he couldn't find it in himself to leave her alone. In his experience's usually one reason left a girl this upset and it usually involved a boy. He pulled back and gently lifted her face to meet her eyes.

He smiled. "Don't take to heart what anyone says."

Hermione's eyes widened. How did Alexander know just what to say even without knowing the problem. He went on. "Your beautiful and I would love for you to come to the ball with me."

Hermione was stunned. "What? Alexander…"

He grinned. "I'm waiting."

Hermione looked down at the ground, biting her lip thinking it over. She glanced back up at Alexander and nodded her agreement.

"Perfect." He kissed her cheek. "If you could please keep it a secret. I think it would be most exciting to see people's faces in person."

Hermione laughed. She could do that and she had to agree. She would love to see Ron's face when she showed up at the ball with Alexander.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. You'll be fine and remember what I said."

She nodded and watched Alexander walk off, as her hand went to her cheek feeling the place where he had kissed her. She blushed. Obviously he swung both ways.

The closer he got to the common room his thoughts grew more and more jumbled and worrisome. He didn't even acknowledge anyone in the common room just making his way to the dorms.

He sat down on the window seat looking out on the grounds. He placed his face on his knees. He felt lost. Did he want to upset his life to make a new one? He thought about the Potters. There was Lily and James, William and Juniper, and knowing the Potter's brought them extended family like the Blacks and Snape-Lupins.

Then there was Aiden.

He had never told this to Katherine, but he had always felt like something was missing from his life. Almost like there was a hole in his heart. He couldn't keep the tears from flowing.

Aiden opened the door quietly. Alexander was sitting in his favorite spot by the window with his knees pulled close and his head bent down. He heard sniffles, which could only mean that Alexander was crying.

His heart clinched tight. Something was telling him that Alexander needed him. He walked over and gently touched his shoulder.

Alexander was startled when he felt the touch on his shoulder. He peered up to see Aiden looking at him. He didn't say anything and he didn't need to. He simply sat down next to Alexander and gathered him close.

That night brother and brother fell asleep, holding each other close for the first time in eleven years.

**Next Chapter: A trip to Hogsmede and the Yule Ball…and maybe something else. Who Knows? ;) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

**I would just like to say that this story is first and foremost a story about Harry and his family and any romance is strictly on the side for pure enjoyment…so there might be a final pairing or there might not be…who knows.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the wonderful Harry Potter and others…**

"Come on Hermione. Just tell us who you're going with to the Yule Ball?" Ron Weasley asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

Hermione shook her head. "For the last time Ron…No! You'll just have to wait and see." She walked off.

Ron muttered underneath his breath, going over to sit by the fire, crossing his arms and glowering at everyone he looked at. Elara sighed. "Face it Ron. You missed out by what you said to her a few weeks ago."

He turned his glower towards Elara. "Well then…whom are you going with?"

She smirked. "William."

Aiden sputtered. "Wh…what? When did that happen?"

Elara kept her smirk. "Oh…for awhile."

Aiden didn't know what to say at that thought. Elara had always been close to the Potter family due to Sirius Black, but Aiden had never seen the two act close…so this came as a surprise.

She was still smirking. "Who are you taking Aiden?"

She knew something. Aiden blushed. A person had asked him to the dance but he had declined to be the actual date, insisting on meeting up at the dance, so he had asked a friend…

"He's going with me."

Ginny entered the conversation, winking at Aiden and saving him the trouble of explaining his situation. She turned around to smirk at Ron, "which means that you're the only one with no date."

Ron sat up. "Wait! Who's Neville going with?"

Elara and Ginny shared a glance. "He's going with Ana Maria Del Luca."

Both Aiden and Ron were identical expressions of disbelief. Ron laughed. "Yeah right…like she would ever go out with…"

Ginny frowned. "I wouldn't finish that if I were you."

Ron shut up. Aiden swallowed his retort. He had more important things to worry about. His mind drifted back to that night.

When he had awoken Alexander was nowhere to be found. Afterwards, Aiden had tried to speak with Alexander but the other boy was always careful to never be alone with Aiden.

That was until yesterday a note had been slipped into Aiden's hands that said to meet tonight in the Room of Requirement.

It was nearing the time, so Aiden got up, saying that he needed to visit his parents. When he got to the Room of Requirement he could hear soft music playing in the background.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by_

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

Aiden smiled. Another one of Harry's favorite songs. Every time someone in the family would be down Harry would always go around and sing you this song to cheer them up.

"You know…you always used to sing that song when someone needed to cheer up."

Alexander tensing was the only indication that he had heard Aiden.

"…So it's true?"

It was said so softly that Aiden almost didn't hear it. He walked over to the piano and sat down next to Alexander. He didn't move as Alexander laid his head on Aiden's shoulder.

"Yes."

Alexander closed his eyes. "Then why don't I remember?"

Aiden was at a loss for words. "I'm not sure myself…except that I believe that someone placed a memory charm on you."

"…Will I ever remember?"

Again Aiden was at a loss. "…I'm not sure."

"What was I like? Can you tell some memories? Can you tell me about our family?"

Aiden smiled. This was something he could do. "Well for starters…you're actually the oldest."

Alexander peered up at Aiden. "Huh…really?"

Aiden nodded. "Yep. Although you were only born 5 minutes before I was, you never let me forget it." Aiden looked straight ahead, "you always had a smile on your face, and it was infectious. You were curious about your studies even at that young age. In fact you had Uncle Severus wrapped around your finger."

Alexander smiled. "That's the potion's teacher?"

Aiden nodded. "You use to make your godfather Sirius so jealous when you would want Uncle Severus over him when they were in a room together. Of course you were a mischievous little thing and only did it to make Uncle Sirius mad. You loved Uncle Sirius just as much."

Alexander laughed. That sounded like something he would do.

"When William was born, you were actually the most ecstatic. I thought you were crazy for wanting a younger sibling. You were crazy protective. Mum was the only one allowed in close range to William for almost two weeks."

Aiden's smile faltered. "You missed it when Juniper was born. I could see you doing the same thing, being especially protective because there was finally a girl in the family."

Alexander bit his lip. "Do they know?"

Aiden closed his eyes, and shook his head. "After you disappeared, it took weeks…no months for everyone to get back into some semblance of order. Your name became taboo…and…and…"

Alexander finished for him, "…William forgot and Juniper never knew." He closed his eyes and sat up. "That's to be expected…he was only a little kid when I vanished."

His eyes caught sight of Aiden's necklace. He reached for it, his eyes staring in disbelief. "Where did you get this?"

Aiden was confused. "What do you mean? You have one too. They were given to us by our parents to use in times of desperate measures." Aiden reached over and pulled out Alexander's necklace. "You were given the griffin because they were your favorite animal and I got the lion because it was mine."

Alexander's breathing was getting faster and faster. "So not only was my memory taken…someone deactivated the charms on the necklace so that I couldn't return to my family."

Aiden's eyes widened. "Someone obviously didn't want you around…but why?"

Something clicked in Alexander's brain. "Of course…Voldemort. This all had to have happened because of that old bastard Voldemort."

Aiden frowned. Thinking back on his life it made sense. His parents and family didn't treat him and Harry any differently but others…like Dumbledore did. They treated Aiden like he was royalty and Harry was ignored.

He grew pale. "What if…Dumbledore did it?"

Alexander's eyes narrowed. Now that he thought about it, at the edge of his mind he could see a fuzzy glimpse of an old man pointing a wand in his face and uttering one word…a man that suspiciously looked like Dumbledore.

He glanced at Aiden. " We can't be sure…but we can work to find out."

The next day was a Saturday which meant two things: One the Yule Ball was to be held that night and two there was a trip to Hogsmede planned for the morning. Suffice to say the upper students had a full day ahead of them.

Ron was giddy with excitement. "Man oh man! I can't wait to go to Hogsmede."

Alexander looked up from his breakfast. "What's so exciting?"

Neville shared a smirk with her red haired friend. "Ron's older twin brothers own a joke shop, and are looking to expand to Hogsmede. They plan on meeting us to resupply our stock of pranking items."

Alexander pursed his lips. He had noticed pranks being pulled quite a bit over the course of the semester. He made a mental note to himself to never accept anything from Ron or Neville ever again and to always check his food and drink before hand.

Alexander turned to Aiden. "What's your plan for the day?"

Aiden stammered. "Ugh…ugh…I'm meeting up with…Stephen."

Alexander cocked his eyebrows causing Aiden to blush and look down. Now that was something unexpected. He'd have to keep an eye on this budding friendship.

Aiden got over his embarrassment, glancing at Alexander. "What about you? What's your plan?"

Alexander paused for a moment to think, "Probably get together with Dante."

At that moment arms wrapped around Alexander.

"Exactly my sentiments."

Alexander smiled. "Dante…I haven't seen you in ages."

Dante sat down next to Alexander, keeping his arms around Alexander's shoulders. He leaned in, "same here, my amour."

Everyone around them rolled their eyes at the display of affection, turning their attention back to their breakfast. Which at that moment was cut short as the owls flew into the great hall bearing the daily mail.

Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the owls, her mind running in circles about tonight. So she was surprised when Elara hit her hard on her shoulder. "Hey!" She glared at her friend.

Elara merely pointed. Hermione followed her finger, shocked to see a beautiful black bird in front of her. It held out a letter in its beak, and the huge bouquet of roses from its claws. Hermione took both of them, slowly opening the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you're as excited for tonight as I am._

_I took the liberty of ordering you dress robes,_

_they should arrive in your room later._

_Have a wonderful day and until this evening._

_Alexander_

_P.S. Roses are your favorite…right?_

She quickly shut the note. Elara pouted. "Ahh, Hermione. I wanted to see who it was from."

Hermione shook her head, and stuffed the note in her bag. "No one."

Ginny frowned. "No one just sends you roses."

Hermione snapped. "Look, I said it's from no one, so leave it at that."

With that said, she got up and marched out of the great hall.

"Well who stuck a bee up her bonnet." Elara whispered. "I was just curious."

Finally breakfast ended and the upper years made their way to the front doors. Once they got past the two teachers, marking off the students they were able to make their way down the path to the village.

Alexander hung back with Dante. Once they reached the village Dante didn't say anything as Alexander led them to the remote outskirts of the village for some privacy.

"_What's wrong Alexander?" _ Dante asked, switching back to Italian for even more privacy.

Alexander looked out over the snowy landscape. "_I know who my true family is_."

Dante gasped. "_Well…who are they? Do you know why they didn't want you?"_

Alexander gave a short laugh. "_Turns out they did want me…I was kidnapped and had my memory erased…and it's the Potter's."_

Dante was shocked. "_Really…why would someone take you away from your family?_"

Alexander closed his eyes, clenching his fists at his sides. "_I'm not exactly sure but it has something to do with Voldemort…"_

Dante hissed. "_That bastard_!"

Alexander gave a grim smile. "_Anyway…you're the only other person that knows beside Aiden_." He peered up at Dante, "_can you keep it a secret_?"

Dante smirked. "_Who do you think your talking to? I am the master of secrets_."

They started walking back to civilization, when Alexander stopped. "Just so you know, your still my best friend."

Dante paused and glanced at Alexander. "You have a right to get to know your brother…I won't keep you from that."

Alexander gave a smile of relief. "You won't be jealous?"

Dante grinned. "Oh…I'll be jealous." He leaned in over Alexander to whisper in his ear. "But I know that I and I alone will always hold your love." He kissed Alexander's ear, who laughed. "True…that is true."

Aiden had made the rounds with Ron and Neville before splitting off back to Hogwarts to go find Stephen Luna. He'd never thought that he would ever get to meet anyone famous, and now he had not met just one but two. When Alexander had introduced them, Aiden had never thought they would hit it off but they did.

He smiled as he saw Stephen waiting for him by the lake. He took a moment to glance over the famous quidditch player. Stephen Luna was tall and lean from all that quidditch playing, with somewhat longish light brown hair. He turned and Aiden's eyes met Stephen's. He had eyes that were an unusual blue that seemed like ice, set in an aristocratic face.

Stephen smiled. "Aiden. You came." Stephen waved his wand and cleared the area, making a small clearing for them to lie down on. He did so, and waved at Aiden to do the same.

Lying down next to Stephen, Aiden said, "of course I came."

Stephen laughed. "Well I never know with you English folks."

Aiden cracked a smile. "Well don't push your luck. I'm one of a kind."

Stephen sat up, leaning on his elbow as he looked down at Aiden. "Why do you wear glasses? They have spells to correct vision."

Aiden shrugged. "I've never really thought about it, I guess." They spent the rest of the afternoon laying down looking up at the sky and talking about their various lives.

With a sigh Stephen stood up. "I believe it's time to get ready for tonight."

Aiden stood up as well. "Your probably right." He sighed. "This is going to be pure torture."

Stephen smiled. "Don't think of it like that. Besides, I'll be there waiting to soothe your grumpy constitution." Before Aiden could do or say anything, Stephen kissed him on the cheek and was gone.

Aiden blinked owlishly. His hand reached up to touch his cheek. Had that really just happened? Better yet, did he want something to happen? He wouldn't lie. There was something about Stephen that fascinated Aiden, wanting him to find out more.

He shrugged. Pushing it to the back of his mind made his way to the castle to get ready for what he considered his night of hell.

Hermione had left Elara and Ginny around 1pm to come back to the dorms to get ready for tonight. Well that's what she had said, but really she wanted to be alone when she opened the package from Alexander. It was sitting on her bed all done up in simple black paper with an elegant gold bow on it with her name in pretty golden handwriting.

She carefully opened the paper, and lifted up the box gasping in surprise. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever known. It was a long sleeved floor length emerald dress that had a deep v-cut in the back. As she put the dress aside she blushed at what laid underneath. Not only was there a dress but he had also gotten matching underwear to go with it. She took a glance. She couldn't believe it. It was the right size. Shaking her head, she found that underneath the underwear were also simple brown sandals to complete the outfit.

She laid out everything on her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Against her better judgment she put on the underwear, and covered it with a simple tank top and pj shorts. Sitting in the mirror she thought about what to do with her hair. Taking her wand, she started to mutter a simple straitening spell that soothed out her curls.

As she was doing her hair the door opened, to revel her roommates Lavender and Parvati plus Elara and Ginny.

Elara caught sight of the dress on Hermione's bed and squealed. "Is that your's Hermione? That's gorgeous."

That brought it to the attention of the other three girls who looked green with envy.

Hermione nodded.

Lavender smirked. "Is that from your secret admirer?"

She gave another nod.

Ginny grinned. "Well this should put Ron in his place. I can't wait to see his face."

Elara laughed. "Ohh…your right."

Hermione turned her attention back to the mirror as the other girls started to get themselves ready. Her hair was so straight that it hung down to the middle of her back. She muttered a curling spell that created soft waves in her hair. Satisfied with her look she took bobby pins and pinned up her hair so that it was in a half up-half down style.

She had decided to go with a natural makeup palette, so went about putting the right touches on her face. Once that was done she turned back to the dress. Taking off her tank top and shorts she was stepping into the dress when she heard Lavender from behind her.

"Hermione…that's so scandalous."

She blushed. She had forgotten about the underwear. The other girls laughed at her expression. Hermione pulled on the dress and zipped it up.

"Shoot. Hermione you look amazing."

She blushed. "Really?"

Ginny ushered her over to the mirror and Hermione saw what everyone else saw. She couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was her.

"Whoever is taking you is going to be struck dumb at your beauty."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny."

Meanwhile the boys were also getting ready. Alexander smiled. He couldn't wait to see Hermione in the dress he had gotten for her. It had been made with her in mind and was one of a kind. It was also meant to match well with his dress robes. He would be wearing black with the same emerald green in small hints.

He looked over to where Neville was getting ready. He walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Neville turned, waiting for what Alexander had to say. If he was anything like Dante then Neville was about to get a riot on how to act with Ana Maria. He wasn't let down.

Alexander leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Now I know Dante talked with you, but let me just reiterate. If you so much as do anything but kiss then you'll wish you've never have been born."

He looked Neville in the eyes. Neville swallowed and nodded. Alexander laughed. "If this is going the way I think it's going then Dante and me are the least of your worries."

If possible Neville paled even more.

"Don't tease anymore. I don't think Neville can take it anymore."

Alexander turned to see Aiden standing behind him with a smirk. Alexander humphed. "Fine." He needed to finish getting ready anyway.

He picked up his green tie and tied it. He went over to the mirror and made it so his hair fell in an elegant manor across his face. He picked up his robes and put them on. "Well are we ready?"

He got nods from the others and they made their way to the common room. People were milling about and there were different colors visible as they took a rare opportunity to dress in robes other then black. From what Alexander could see Hermione hadn't come down yet, although he did see both Lavender and Parvati standing next to Seamus and Dean.

At that moment Elara appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress, with her hair in a pretty updo. She made her way over to where William was standing with Regulas.

The next one to appear was Ginny. She was wearing a dress of dark blue that set off her eyes and made her hair pop. She came over to where Aiden was standing, "you'll never believe how Hermione looks."

Hermione appeared at the stairs and slowly made her way down. Aiden was shocked and it appeared so were all the other boys. Getting passed the drop dead gorgeous dress that seemed to hug every curve, there was the fact that her hair fell in soft waves down her back, and not to mention the fact that she was wearing makeup.

Aiden was stunned. The question on everyone's mind was who had asked Hermione to the ball. He looked over to Alexander, who was smiling. Of course. He should have known. It was so obvious.

Alexander was stunned himself. Hermione had outdone herself. The crowd parted and Hermione made her way over to Alexander. He bowed, and held out a rose. "For you my lady."

Hermione took the rose and offered her arm to Alexander who took it and placed in the crook of his elbow. He then led her out the doors to the great hall, leaving a stunned silence behind them.

Ron was in disbelief. "Did you see that? Was that Hermione?"

Ginny and Elara shared a smirk. Exactly what they had been expecting. When she had walked up to Alexander both girls couldn't help but give a little sigh. Clearly much thought had been put into the night by Alexander.

They looked perfect next to each other.

Ginny pulled on Aiden's arm. "Come on. Let's go."

She pulled him all the way to the great hall, stopping in front where the champions were supposed to wait. Alexander and Hermione were already there and talking quietly. Aiden couldn't help but notice that Alexander's arm was still holding on to Hermione. He looked beyond them and noticed the others. Stephen Luna was standing next to a girl that Aiden didn't recognize. He blushed as his eyes caught Stephen's who gave him a wink before turning his attention back to his date. The champion from Beauxbatons, Raylen was standing next to a boy that again Aiden didn't recognize, and she was shooting death glares at Hermione.

Aiden was about to walk over to the pair when McGonagall came forward, ushering the champions in a line. Aiden gulped as she opened the doors reveling the great hall. It had been transformed to look like a Christmas wonderland. There were ever pine trees lining the sides and a glittery snow fell softly from the ceiling. Tables were situated around a space that was clearly meant for dancing and that was where McGonagall led the four champions and their dates.

Alexander turned to face Hermione as a soft waltz started playing. Earlier she had confided that she didn't really know how to dance so he would help her out. He placed one hand on her waist and took the other one in his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione nodded.

He leaned forward. "Look in my eyes."

Their eyes locked and he started leading her in a waltz. The champions danced alone for a while before others joined them on the dance floor. Alexander didn't let go of Hermione until it was time for dinner. By then she was breathless with excitement and joy. He led her over to the table set up for the champions, and they were soon eating and talking.

Once that first dance had ended Aiden had left the dance floor, going over to find Ron sitting grumpy in a chair by himself. "Can you believe that guy? I mean…what guy is that perfect?"

Aiden resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Alexander and Hermione were still dancing in perfect sync on the dance floor and for once in her life, Hermione looked like she was having fun.

"Look Ron…don't ruin this for her."

He didn't want to be here with Ron and his surly attitude so he left to go find Stephen. He found the quidditch player standing with Dante. They had matching frowns on their faces. "What are the frowns for?"

Stephen scowled. "Raylen."

"She looks ready to kill," said Dante.

Aiden looked over to where the pretty French girl was sitting just like Ron was and glaring at Hermione and Alexander.

"How do we stop that?"

Dante and Stephen shared a glance. "Well she's mad because she doesn't understand why Alexander is here with a girl instead of me, " Dante replied.

Stephen sighed. "I told you this would bite you in the butt…but did you listen to me…no, and now you have to deal with Raylen."

He grabbed Aiden by the wrist. "This is your problem. I'm going to go enjoy my night, if you catch my drift."

Aiden flushed red, while Dante smiled. He waved them off, "ok. I'll take care of it. Have fun you two."

Dante made his way over to where Raylen was sitting. "You know if you keep frowning that way your face will get stuck that way."

She snarled. "Shut up. I should have gone with Alexander. I'm the only girl perfect for him."

Dante smirked and leaned down. "Remember that I'm a jealous bastard. Alexander only took Hermione because I couldn't take him. Hermione knows this…you don't."

She reached up to slap him, but he caught it. "I told you Ray. Alexander is mine and I don't share. As such Hermione means a lot to Alexander and if you hurt her, then you hurt what's mine and that's when all hell will break loose."

He threw her hand down. "Remember that."

Dante then proceeded to join Alexander and Hermione over at their table where they were taking a break.

At that moment the band on stage grew quiet, Alexander and Dante got up. Hermione was confused, "Alexander?"

He winked and they made their way to the stage, where they were joined by Stephen who had deposited Aiden next to Hermione and a slytherin by the name of Theo Nott. Elara and Ginny rushed over. "What's going on?"

Alexander made his way over to the guitar while Dante took the piano, Stephen took the bass and Theo took the drums. Alexander stepped up to the microphone, "I hope you don't mind, but I asked if I could do a small performance for you guys."

A sense of excitement ran it's way across the crowd. A private Alexander Medici concert and during the school year was almost unheard of.

He turned to the other three on the stage. He had wanted to do this for a while and both Stephen and Dante were on board. The only problem had been the drummer, but the problem was easily fixed by Ana Maria who had found out that a Theo Nott in her house was an avid drummer.

He turned back to the microphone. "These are just a few new songs that I'd like to try out. Enjoy."

The lights went out on the stage and the music started. Hermione was amazed. The music just seemed to flow, and while Alexander knew Stephen and Dante he didn't know Theo but it seemed like they had been together for ages. What's more is that she had thought that apparently Alexander could play more then one instrument.

Aiden couldn't help but smile. "He sure is talented." He was proud that his brother was so talented. What was surprising to him was another faucet to the man known as Stephen Luna. Apparently he could also play an instrument, as well as sing.

A few songs later they ended the ball. Stephen took off the bass setting it down on the stand. "That was great Alexander. Those were some really great songs."

Alexander smirked. "Why thank you. I found a little gem of talent."

Dante laughed, while Stephen and Theo looked confused. Dante explained, "all these songs were written by a little first year."

Both boys showed the shock. "Really? A first year?"

Stephen nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean." He smirked at Alexander. "You want to keep her all to yourself."

Alexander grinned and didn't deny it. He put his finger to his lip, making the sign to keep it a secret. Theo said his goodbyes, wanting to find his friends. Stephen also said his goodbyes.

Alexander was intrigued. "Are you looking for Aiden?"

It was Stephen's turn to make the silent gesture.

Alexander shook his head as he watched Stephen walk off in the crowd. His eyes sought out Hermione. He frowned when he couldn't find her in the crowd. He quickly found Raylen in the crowd, so it wasn't her…so who could it be?

Shouting could be heard from in front of the great hall. Alexander jumped down running towards the source of the noise. Ron had grabbed Hermione and had dragged her outside the great hall and they were now having a shouting match for the ages.

"Let go Ron!" She struggled to get free.

"What's with you Hermione? You're fraternizing with the enemy."

Hermione pulled free. "Don't be such an idiot Ron. The whole point of this competition is to make new friends."

He scowled. "Friends? Like that Alexander wants to be just friends." He sneered. "I bet he just wants you for your body."

Hermione was crying. "How…how can you say that? You've ruined it." She turned and fled through the crowd out the doors and into the night.

Ginny and Elara were watching with frowns on their faces. The minute that Hermione had run Ginny marched over to her brother and slapped him in the face. "Your such an idiot."

Elara came next and actually punched him in the nose. "How could you say that to your friend."

Both girls turned around to head after Hermione but Alexander stopped them. "Leave Hermione to me." He nodded to Ron, who had slumped down to the ground clutching his nose. "Why don't you take care of Ron."?

He spun around and headed out after Hermione. He found her crying next to the lake. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Hermione wrapped her arms around Alexander, crying into his chest. Hermione pulled away, wiping her eyes.

Alexander smiled. "I have the perfect way to cheer you up. Follow me."

He pulled her through the halls of Hogwarts coming to a stop in front of a random statue on the seventh floor. She was confused. "Why are we..." a door opened, "what's this?"

Alexander grinned and pushed her in. He shut the door behind and led her over to the piano in the middle of the room. He sat down, running his hands over the keys before starting to play.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

_To the dark and endless skies_

Hermione's breath hitched. She loved this song. He finished playing, turning to Hermione he held her hands in his. "Never forget that you're a beautiful girl. Anyone would be lucky to call you their girl. Don't let guys like Ron get you down…your worth more your weight in gold or any other precious jewels."

Hermione couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. She'd never had any guy say such sweet things to her before.

Alexander lifted her chin up gently so that she was looking at him. He closed his eyes as his face inched closer and she closed her eyes as his lips gently caressed her mouth. Gentle at first, it grew more passionate as he demanded entrance. She gasped and he took the opportunity, deepening the kiss so that Hermione had no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Breathing hard they broke apart, not once breaking eye contact. All of a sudden it was like a damn broke and unleashed its fury. Alexander pushed Hermione down on the bed that had suddenly appeared in the room.

Hermione was trying hard not to succumb to the immense pleasure she was feeling. "Aren't you in a relationship with Dante?"

Alexander took a break from kissing her to smirk down on her. "No…that's just a lie we tell to keep the girls away. Don't tell."

Hermione was surprised. "Really…but you seem so convincing."

Alexander grinned. "You can say that I like both."

Hermione grinned. "Well then…lets get busy."

That night for the first time in her life Hermione did something that was rebellious, and liked it.

**Hope you enjoyed the little romance going around in this chapter…next time the 2****nd**** task.**

**PS…I do all my own edits so if I missed something then I'm sorry and I'll work hard to fix what I miss.**

**PPS…the songs used are Smile by Nat King Cole and The First Time Ever I saw Your Face by Roberta Flack.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**HELLO!**

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. Also like I said before this story focuses more on Harry's relationship with his family so the romantic pairings are here for pure enjoyment. That being said I know that we haven't had much interaction with him and his family except for Aiden but don't worry…it's coming.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. I don't own HP **

**PPS. Some M/M is in this chapter**

Hermione stirred. For a minute she was confused as to why she wasn't in her dorms when she shifted and felt a warm body next to her.

She turned and blushed as she saw Alexander lying next to her, completely naked. That's right. Last night they had…had…she smiled. It had been the most enjoyable night of her life.

Alexander stirred at her waking. He opened his eyes, blinked then smiled and looked down at her.

"Morning Mione."

She reached up and brushed back a lock of hair from his face. "Morning."

Alexander grinned. "Did you enjoy it?"

Hermione blushed again and nodded. Alexander laughed and pulled her close. He leaned in and started kissing her again. Hermione was about to lose her sanity but against her judgment she pushed him away.

"As much as I would like to stay here and snog, people are probably wondering where we are."

Alexander laughed and pulled away. "Yeah. Your probably right."

He looked around for his clothes. He pulled on his clothes from last night. He frowned, before he muttered a concealing charm. His clothes instantly changed to look like jeans and a nice shirt. Hermione got ready herself, and gave a pleasant smile as she felt Alexander's charm wash over her. She looked down to see that her dress had changed to a maxi skirt with a long sleeved crop top.

"We should probably leave at different times." Alexander said.

Hermione nodded. She got to the door and paused. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She left.

Alexander watched her go. Hermione was someone special; he wished people would get that.

William Potter wasn't stupid.

He remembered his oldest brother even if he never spoke up about him. Of course he's not going to speak of Harry if it upsets his parents and brother. Harry had been his favorite…William still had the bear and griffin from that fated shopping trip.

He narrowed his eyes. His brother had been spending a lot of time with that new kid Alexander Medici. He thought back to the ball. Elara couldn't stop talking about Alexander Medici and how good he and Hermione looked together. Then afterwards with the impromptu concert, she had gone even crazier. Even Regulas had gone a little starry eyed.

William sighed. He needed to talk to his mum. Good thing that it was the weekend. He left the common room to head to his parents chambers.

"Hey William."

It was shouted in his ear. He stopped. It was Juniper. How long had she been walking beside him? "How long have you been there?"

Juniper smiled. "Awhile. I said hi but you ignored me, until I shouted just now. Where are you headed?"

"To mum's and dad's place."

"Oh…me too!" She grabbed his arm and started running, pulling him along. She didn't stop until they were in front of the picture that housed their parents. The picture was of a stag and a doe lazing in front of a pool in a forest. William never really understood what it had to do with his parents, until he had found out that his parents were unregistered animgaus.

She said the password then walked in without waiting. "HELLO" she sang songed.

Lily had been doing a lot of thinking since that revelation. Katherine had showed her so many memories of her Harry, and while it pained her that she hadn't been there she could tell that Katherine had raised her son well. Speaking of Katherine, she had gotten very close to Sirius and Lily couldn't help but smile. Those two seemed perfect for each other, plus if they got together then they would able to interact with Alexander more.

She thought back to the ball. She smiled. Although it had been mostly for the students, James had made her feel like they were back in their own school days. The man had charm to go around, but it made her feel loved.

The night had also been full of surprises.

Alexander had brought Hermione and they had looked fabulous together. Lily was glad for her young student. She knew that Hermione had trouble making friends easily due to her studious nature, Lily had been glad when Aiden had made friends with her as well. However sometimes he went along with Ron who could sometimes be a little rude, and Lily knew that dropped the girl's confidence. But from what she had observed at the ball Alexander had treated Hermione like a queen. She knew that the other girls at the ball had looked on the two with not so subtle jealousy. Lily had laughed. Those two had been lost in their own world.

Of course that paled into comparison when Alexander had hijacked the stage with his two friends as well as that Slytherin student Theo Nott and proved that he just didn't deal with classical music.

"HELLO!"

Lily smiled. Juniper was here. Lily had promised to tell her daughter all about the ball. "Hey."

Juniper tumbled in and raced to her mother's side. "Well? Tell me all about it? I've heard a little but did Alexander actually give a concert? Where's dad?"

Question after question came out of her lips and Lily heard a suffering sigh. "Geez Juniper. Give mum a chance to talk."

Lily looked at her middle son. "William. What's wrong?"

William widened his eyes. "What makes you think that something's wrong? Can't I just visit my mum?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You forget that I'm the mum plus I have to deal with James and Sirius on a daily basis…nothing get's by me."

William sighed. "Fine. I wanted to ask you a question."

Lily's own eye's widened as she waited. William looked at Juniper and hesitated. "I don't want Juniper to hear."

Juniper protested. "What! What can you say to mum that I can't know about?"

Lily patted her daughter on the shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean it." She looked at William, "just go on."

He hesitated again before he muttered. "Fine…have it your way." He took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask about…Harry."

Lily blinked. "Excuse me…what did you say?"

"I said that I want to talk about Harry."

Lily grew pale. "Juniper go to your common room!"

Juniper turned and frowned at her mother. "But mum-"

"NOW!" Lily yelled.

Juniper pouted. "Fine." She walked over to William and stuck her tongue out. "You ruined my afternoon."

"Juniper Marie Potter!"

As soon as Juniper was gone from the room Lily turned around to William. "Why are you asking about Harry? How is it possible that you even remember? You were only two. You've never brought him up before."

William looked down at the ground. "Because...I could never forget Harry. I never brought him up because you couldn't take talking about him."

Lily took a calming breath. "Still…why now?"

"There's something about Alexander Medici."

Lily drew in a breath. William snapped his head up. "You know something! That's it isn't it…Alexander is Harry."

Lily closed her eyes. She couldn't deny it. William took his mother's silence as confirmation. His eyes narrowed and he was about to march upstairs and yell at Alexander when his mother pulled him back.

Lily looked into her son's eyes. "William I know you want to make yourself known to Alexander…but there are forces at play here. We have to be careful. Your father and Sirius are looking into the matter even as we speak."

William's eyes widened. Lily went on. "Please be patient…I promise you'll get your brother back soon…and our family will be complete."

William finally nodded. His mother kissed him on the forehead, shooing him towards the door. "Now, why don't you get on back to the common room. I'm sure that you have some studying to do."

The holidays passed and soon it was back to the grind. Alexander was still mad at Katherine so he refused to make the trip back to Italy to visit the family. Dante and Ana Maria went themselves and came back with gifts and well thanks from their parents.

The weeks passed and all to soon it was time for the second task. They had figured out what the clue meant in the egg and together Alexander with Aiden and Stephen had been working on how to breathe underwater.

Aiden shut the book with a slam. "This is pointless! The task is tomorrow and we still don't know how to breathe underwater for an hour."

Stephen closed his book in a more clam manner. "True…but remind me why we chose to leave Raylen out of this?"

Alexander shivered. "Because…I swear she has it out for me."

Stephen and Aiden shared a glance. "Well that's because you've been spending more time with Hermione rather then Dante. In fact you've given hope to the female population of Hogwarts."

Alexander closed his eyes. He knew what they were talking about. He had in fact been spending more time with Hermione, but he had also thought he still showed that he liked Dante.

He was about to sigh when his eyes caught sight of something on the page. His eye's lit up. This was it! "I've found it."

He pushed the book towards Aiden and Stephen. "This potion will allow us to breathe underwater for however allotted time that we want."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "You forget that the task is tomorrow. We don't have time to brew this potion." He glanced at the potion recipe, "plus we don't have half of these ingredients."

Alexander smirked. "Well, you're right about not having the ingredients, but I have a better way of getting this potion."

Aiden was confused. Stephen was in the same boat before comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to deal with that?" He smirked. "You also realize that you'll have to ask first."

Alexander grimaced. "A small part to pay." He then got down on his knees, "please?"

Aiden looked back and forth between Alexander and Stephen. "What's going on here?"

Stephen smirked. It wasn't often that the great Alexander Medici begged. He looked over at Aiden. "I don't know why we didn't think of this potion before, but Alexander here knows the maker."

Aiden's eyes widened. "You know this potion's master?"

Stephen kept smirking. "Even better. He tutored Alexander, although he stopped when Alexander pranked him. However he is a huge fan of me and my quidditch career."

Alexander turned his eyes on Stephen. "Please…you know this will help you too."

Stephen sighed. "Fine…on one condition."

Alexander nodded. From Stephen's smirk he knew what was coming. "Fine…I'll include her."

Stephen conjured a snitch and with a flourish signed his name before handing it over to Alexander. He took it and grinned. "Ok…meet me at the tent tomorrow morning." He then raced of presumably to firecall this potion maker.

Aiden was still confused. "What just happened?"

Stephen laughed at his face. "Man! You should see your face. I merely said that for my cooperation that Alexander had to include Raylen."

"But you didn't say anything."

Stephen smirked. "I know. He already knew what I wanted."

Aiden gave his own smirk. "Very Syltherin of you."

Stephen merely winked before going off to bed. Aiden followed at a more sedate pace. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next morning.

Aiden was waiting in the tent next to the lake with Stephen and Raylen. Raylen pouted and crossed her arms. "Where is he? This had better not be a trick."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "He'll be here Ray."

They could hear the crowds of people sitting in the stands. They were getting nervous when Alexander burst in the tent. "I'm here."

Raylen humphed. "Finally. Now let's see this great potion." She stalked over to Alexander.

Alexander kept it out of her reach but brought forth four test tubes filled with an aquamarine colored potion. He handed one to each of them. "Now don't take it until it's time to jump in the lake."

Raylen took hers and walked over to the lake. Aiden shook his head. "What took you so long?"

Alexander frowned. "I wanted to see Hermione, I couldn't find her anywhere."

Aiden nodded. "Now that you think of it…She was in the common room last night but she was called away, and she never returned."

He paused as he realized what he was saying. Seemingly as one all three boys looked towards the lake. Stephen snorted. "Come on. Let's go."

They each took their place in their designated spot. Dumbledore got up and raised his wand, letting it drop with a bang. All at once the four champions uncorked their potions and drowned the contents.

Alexander wondered how long it would take to work. His question was soon answered when he felt the air restricting his breathing. He preformed a dive into the water, instantly feeling relief. He opened his eyes, finding that he could see quite well under water. He saw Aiden and Stephen, he didn't see Raylen but he figured she was here somewhere. He gave them the thumbs up and they swam off.

Alexander wasn't sure where he was going but he swam on, trying to find the mermaid's location. At some point he had gotten separated from the others but that was fine. He swam past what looked like a patch of seaweed and he steered clear, knowing that grindylows were lurking there.

Just past the seaweed patch he started to hear a soft singing. He strained to hear it and it sounded like the poem from the golden egg. He swam towards it. The closer he got he could see that it was a city. Merpeople lined the sides watching him closely.

He made his way to the center where he could see four people floating in the water with bubblehead charms on themselves. He inwardly winced. There was Hermione, just as if she was sleeping. Next to her was what looked like a 12-year-old girl with Ravenclaw robes. She looked like Aiden, so Alexander could only surmise that it was his sister. The next two were also younger students, and Alexander could see that they were Stephen's and Raylen's little sisters.

He swam over to Hermione and tried to figure out how to free her. There was a faint rope that held her tethered to the large sunken statue. He pulled forth a knife that he had thought to bring, and was about to cut her free when Stephen and Aiden showed up. They of course used spells before grabbing their hostages and making their way to the top. Stephen held back and locked eyes with Alexander. Alexander pointed to Lisette, while Stephen shook his head.

Alexander closed his eyes. With one large thrust he cut Hermione free and pushed her towards Stephen. He had a furious conversation with Stephen using their eyes, before Stephen sighed and took both his sister and Hermione.

Alexander swam over to Lisette and was about to cut her free when he found spears thrust in his face. He turned angrily towards the merpeople; he pulled out his wand and with his best efforts shouted, "glacious!"

Instantly the air around the merpeople froze. Alexander took his chance and cutting Lisette free pulled her towards the surface. He could feel the potion wearing off, meaning that it was past the time. He broke the surface like the little mermaid, gasping for air.

He could hear Lisette sputtering for breath and failing behind him. He turned and pulled her towards him, "come on Lisette." Her eyes widened when she saw Alexander. "Alexander," she said with a sniffle.

He guided her to the lake edge where Raylen was frantic to get to her little sister. As soon as they landed she pulled her away from Alexander. "Lisette! I'm so sorry I couldn't get past the grindylows."

She pulled Lisette away to where he could see Madame Pomfrey looking after the others. He tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't. That spell in the water had taken a lot of his energy. He ended up just crawling out of the water and sitting on the edge.

"That was a very noble thing to do."

He whipped his head around to see the potions master, Severus Snape. Alexander hid his head, "nah…I know her…she's afraid of water, it was the least I could do."

Severus Snape peered down on the young man. That was such a Gryffindor thing to do, he was surprised that Aiden didn't think of it but if what he said was true and he knew them then there was a reason that it had been Alexander.

"I also couldn't help but notice the potion you all used. Extremely hard to make, and as equally hard to find all the ingredients and I know that Master Redford is extremely selfish."

Alexander grinned. "True. However I know Master Redford. All it took was a little persuasion and a signed snitch curtsey of Stephen and I had it in the bag."

Severus was cut short from having to reply when people finally noticed that Alexander hadn't moved very far from the lake. "Alexander!" Dante was running towards him. Alexander smiled but frowned when Dante hit him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

Dante sighed then frowned. "Don't what was that for me! I know your magic exhausted."

Alexander shook his head. "No I'm not."

Dante smirked. "Then get up and walk."

Alexander hesitated and it was enough for Dante. Dante bent down and picked up Alexander in his arms. Alexander blushed, "I'm not a girl."

Dante glared. "Deal with it. This is what you get for using magic when you know your not supposed to use it with that potion."

Alexander was about to reply but at the look on Dante's face decided against it. Instead he snuggled closer to Dante's warm chest. He hadn't realized it but he was cold and Dante was emitting warmth, before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Dante walked him over to the nurse's station, setting him down and calling the nurse over. Hermione walked over, "is he alright?"

Dante gave a smile. "He'll be fine. Just needs a little rest and relaxation."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and before she could change her mind, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alexander opened his eyes, "hey mione."

Hermione smiled. "Hey yourself."

At that moment Dumbledore got up to announce the results. Dumbledore had finished talking with the chief mermaid and was now talking with the other judges. Casting "sonorous," he started speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman! I have talked over today's test with the chief mermaid and the judges and have the results. All four of our champions used the potion Seaanybody; Aiden Potter was the first one back and 1 minute outside of the time limit. We award him 40 points. Stephen Luna was next and outside the time limit by 10 minutes, we award him 35 points. Raylen Monet was unable to complete the task and will be awarded 20 points. Alexander was well outside the time limit of about 15 minutes but that is due to the fact that he was also concerned with the other hostages. The judges think that this is a great show of character and have thus awarded him 40 points. That concludes today's events. The last and final task will take place at the end of the year."

Later back in his office Dumbledore thought of what had transpired. That boy Alexander Medici was proving to be more then he had thought. His power was off the charts for one so young, and he was also proving that he had powerful contacts.

He would have to do something about this. He could feel his plan slipping through his fingers. Ever since Christmas the Potters have been more reserved and formal then before. They couldn't be aware that he had been part of the move that had gotten Harry out of their lives. One life wasn't worth the thousands. Surely they could see that.

Alexander Medici. Dumbledore would have to move fast.

**Ok so now everyone that knew Harry is aware that Alexander is the one and only Harry…Dumbledore is also becoming aware…what will happen?**

**Until Next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**HELLO! I'm back from taking a break to get all my finals done and now its summer so let's finish this. I'd like to thank all my followers…here's a shout out to Littletigery for being my 100****th**** follower. Thank you guys so much.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this.**

**Enjoy!**

Sirius was at a loss of what to do. Over the past couple of weeks he and James had pulled out all their resources to figure out what had happened that day in the ally.

"Aghhh!" He threw his hands in the air and leaned back in his chair. "This doesn't make sense."

James sighed. "Your right, Pads." He shuffled through the papers in front of them. "It's almost as if they wanted to keep the kidnapper a secret and made him disappear."

James leaned forward, looking straight at Katherine. "Can you remember anything…any small detail about the man who brought Harry to you that can maybe help us out?"

Sirius glared at James, who ignored him, while Katherine bit her lip.

Katherine looked up; "I remember…this guy had this weird looking scar across his neck…almost like moon shaped."

Sirius looked at James. "I know that birthmark. Jefferson White from the Department of Education has a moon-shaped birthmark."

James stroked his chin. "White…white…was he in school with us?"

Sirius nodded. "He was in Ravenclaw. I don't know what he would have against us though to help Dumbledore steal Harry away."

"It's not what we did…it's what James's parents did."

Sirius spun around, "moony. How long have you been here?"

James's eyes widened as he realized what Remus meant. The elder White had been accused of illegal money harboring and James's father had caught it. It had ended up in a nasty court battle, making the Whites lose everything. "That's…"

Remus glanced at Sirius, "I've been standing here for a while, you just didn't see me…you must be getting old pads."

James laughed while Sirius glared at Remus.

Remus looked at James, "I bet Dumbledore helped Jefferson get his position, if Jefferson would help him."

James grew sober. "And I think I've just come up with the best plan."

"Are you sure about this James?" Asked Remus for what seemed like the hundredth time. "What if this goes wrong?"

James waved his concerns away. "Don't worry Moony. I trust Sirius with my life. He'll be able to take care of Jefferson."

Remus looked hesitant but didn't say anything. They were currently hiding in Sirius's office at the MOM, waiting for Sirius to appear with Jefferson. They shut up as they heard voices in front of the doorway. Waiting for the door to open, James held his breath. As soon as Sirius stepped into the office with Jefferson, James was up and yelling "Stupefy!"

The red light hit Jefferson straight in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. Remus slapped his head. "James!"

James shrugged and motioned to Sirius to help him. They dragged him over to the chair, tying him up with rope before Sirius placed his wand on Jefferson's forehead, "enervate."

Jefferson's eye's opened and he shook his head. "Where…what happened…"

He caught sight of James and his eyes widened. "You!"

James narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me…I believe that I should say the same thing about you. Do you realize what you've done to my family?"

Jefferson spat at James. "Maybe…but your father ruined my family first."

James clinched his fists. "Your father committed a crime. Harry was only 5 and was innocent."

Sirius put his hand on James's shoulder. "James…take it easy."

James took a deep breath and allowed Sirius to take over. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Jefferson. "Must be pretty nice, riding the coattails of Dumbledore." Jefferson smirked, however Sirius went on. "However, that's nothing compared to the power of the Blacks," Jefferson's smile faltered. Sirius bent down, "one word is all it will take to ruin what you've built…now tell us what we want to know and maybe we'll show mercy."

Jefferson paled. Sirius continued, "or we can do this the hard way."

The gig was up and Jefferson knew it. He hung his head and nodded. "Fine…I'll tell you everything."

"Dumbledore knew I was having trouble finding a job after what happened to my father, and he told me that if I did a simple job for him, he would get me a job. I was desperate and I agreed. When he told me that it involved your family it was even more of a plus…I could take my revenge. Using the boy-who-lived as a distraction I grabbed the child and took him to Dumbledore. Dumbledore canceled the charms on that necklace and then oblivated him and told me to get rid of him. Even though I hated the Potter's I couldn't in good faith murder a child so I took him to Italy and gave him to an orphanage."

He stopped. Sirius and Remus's faces were set in anger while James didn't stop the tears from falling. Dumbledore would get what was coming…James would make sure of it.

James sliced the ropes open and turned around. "Go on…get out of here and don't tell anyone."

Jefferson looked hesitant, but at a nod from Sirius, he got up and ran from the room.

Alexander was sitting on the couch, looking over his work when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and to his surprise it was William Potter.

William shuffled from foot to foot, "do you mind?" He pointed to the space beside Alexander.

Alexander shook his head and William plopped down beside him. "What can I help you with William?"

Almost too quietly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear it, William said, "I know."

Alexander faltered. "Excuse me?"

William looked at him, "I know…who you are."

Alexander closed his eyes and went back to checking his homework. "And how did you figure it out?"

William rolled his eyes. "Please…I'm not stupid." He placed his hand on Alexander's, "I was always closer to you then Aiden...I never forgot."

William closed his eyes. "All I want is to get to know my brother."

Alexander didn't know what to say. He could remember a younger child on the edge of his memories, but as always with his memories they never got close for him to actually remember.

"William!"

Both Alexander and William looked up and saw Aiden standing there with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

William stood up, facing Aiden. "I have every right…he's my brother too."

Aiden narrowed his eyes. "You disobeyed mum."

William crossed his own arms, glaring right back at Aiden. "So? My mind was made up the moment that I figured it out. Besides, I want to help."

Aiden rolled his eyes and was about to reply when William interrupted. "And don't tell me I'm too young. You might be older but I'm still just as capable as you are."

Alexander stood up. "Aiden…it's fine."

Aiden glanced at Alexander. "But…we can't let this get out…"

Alexander looked at William, "I'm sure that William is good at keeping secrets. We can trust him."

Aiden sighed. "Fine."

Little did they know that at that moment they were being spied on and that their conversation was anything but private. Dumbledore closed out his spying spell thinking over what he had just heard. If he was correct then…his eyes widened.

Making his way over to the fireplace, he threw in floo powder yelling, "Jefferson White head of the department of education."

Jefferson's back was to the fireplace, so he didn't see Dumbledore appear. "Jefferson, Jefferson…I told you to get rid of the child."

Jefferson turned around. "Why are you here?"

Dumbledore strode forward. "You didn't do what I asked and now we're paying the price…I need the Potter's to work for me and the light. All you had to do was get rid of one child."

Jefferson stood up glaring at the old headmaster. "He was only 5. I couldn't do it. How was I supposed to know that he would find his way back?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm feeling merciful so I'll give you one more chance. We will use this tournament and get rid of Harry Potter once and for all."

Jefferson shook his head. "I'm done! Find someone else to use."

Dumbledore took out his wand. "I didn't want to use force, but you leave me no choice. Imperio!"

Immediately a dreamy look came over Jefferson's face as he nodded his face and listened to Dumbledore's orders.

Later, sitting in his office Dumbledore contemplated the mystery that was Harry Potter. The boy was powerful and was an obstacle in his plans, hence the real reason Dumbledore had gotten rid of the child. This was his last chance to finally be rid of the boy and he would grab it and run with it.

James was sitting next to his wife in their rooms when an urgent yell came from his pocket. "Prongs!"

James grumbled while Lily looked at him quizzically. He took out his hand mirror and Sirius's face showed up. "What Pads?"

Sirius looked grim. "Jefferson's dead."

James was shocked. "What?"

"Yeah…the guy on the scene said it was suicide."

Lily was confused. "Who's Jefferson?"

James looked at her. "He was Dumbledore's helper."

Lily gasped. "And now he's dead…that means…"

James nodded grimly. "Dumbledore knows." James looked down at Sirius, "thanks Pads…you know what to do?"

Sirius nodded and vanished from the mirror.

Lily looked at her husband, "what do you mean…do you know what to do?"

James didn't answer, only shaking his head. Lily pursed her lips and didn't press. She knew that James would tell her in time, and was only keeping it a secret to protect her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. James laid his head on her's and they stood that way quietly lost in their own thoughts.

Sirius closed his eyes after his conversation had ended with James. He would do anything to get Harry back where he belonged and if that meant using his families name then he would.

"Sirius?" Came a hesitant voice.

He turned to see Katherine standing there with a concerned look on her face. "Does this have to do with…Alexander?"

He nodded.

She seemed to crumble in on herself and Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "From what I've seen you've raised a fine man…I'm sure that he will be able to take care of himself and let's not forget Aiden. We have to trust that those two will be able to fight to the end."

Katherine nodded.

Sirius went on. "I can't believe that I'm saying this…but if you hadn't found Harry we probably wouldn't have met and I'm glad that we did."

Katherine looked up at Sirius. She met his dark gray eyes and knew that in a heartbeat that he felt the same things that she felt. After so long, she had finally found a place where she belonged. She reached up and kissed Sirius on the lips who responded, taking control.

Remus came to sit by Severus in front of the fire. "Sev? Something wrong?"

Severus sighed. He stayed quiet.

"You miss him."

Severus didn't say anything. Remus went on. "You were always closer to Harry then Aiden or William…"

Severus drew in a ragged breath. "He was the light…and now he doesn't even know us."

It was Remus's turn to not say anything. He knew that Severus had always had reserves about having children and that it was Harry who had changed him. Harry would always hold a special place in Severus's heart. Remus placed his forehead on Severus's, "I know it's hard but how do you think James and Lily feel…or even Aiden? We might not know him now but when this is all over we have all the time in the world to get to know Harry…we won't lose him again."

Severus closed his eyes and slowly nodded. Remus was right. Now that they had found Harry, they would do everything in their power to make sure that he stayed where he belonged.

**Hello! I hope you all liked the new chapter, plus all the little snippets of the characters. This is a little interlude before we get down to the nitty gritty, but now everyone knows…how will it play out?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co all belong to that author known as JK Rowling…**

Aiden was running down the hallway. He was late for charms. Curse Stephen for making him late.

"I'm warning you…this is your last chance."

"I'm sorry…I promise I can do better."

Aiden paused at the voices. He could swear that one of them almost sounded like…like Teddy, but the topic was confusing Aiden. The voices were coming from what seemed to be an empty corridor. Aiden peaked inside and couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his mouth. It was Teddy and he was backed into a corner with Draco Malfoy leaning over him.

Both boys turned at the sound. Draco sneered. "Perfect." He pushed Teddy forward, "now's your chance."

Aiden turned his gaze to Teddy, silently pleading. Teddy ignored him, and came forward with his wand out. Aiden didn't have time to turn and run before Teddy had shouted, "stupefy." Aiden fell to the ground, his eyes betraying his feelings.

Teddy closed his eyes and when he reopened them, Aiden saw a new dark resolve in them. Draco came to stand behind Teddy, and soon Aiden was tied up. Draco pulled out an unassuming piece of paper and spoke one sentence that filled Aiden with dread.

"For the Dark Lord."

They disappeared.

Alexander was worried. Usually at some point in the day, he made contact with Aiden but today he hadn't seen Aiden at all. It was late in the evening and he was currently playing a dark and broody piece in that nifty room that Aiden had showed him. When he was usually worried or upset playing the piano always calmed him down, and the sound of the music could always tell what sort of mood he was in.

"You know, I don't think that I've heard this type of music in a long time."

Alexander stopped.

"I can't help but feel that something bad happened to Aiden."

Dante came forward and sat next to Alexander, who placed his head on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Alexander closed his eyes. "Ever since I've discovered who I am and the closer I get to Aiden, our bond grows stronger. Right now something feels off about it, almost like he needs help."

Dante didn't know what to say. "You know…why don't you go to your parents."

Alexander lifted his head up. "My parents?"

Dante nodded. "That's right…try asking for help from James and Lily. James used to be an auror and he can call that Black guy…with them we should be able to find Aiden."

Alexander blinked, staring at Dante. "Your right…I should of thought of that." He looked down ashamed that he hadn't immediately thought of going to ask for help.

Dante smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of…it will take time getting used to your new family dynamics."

"But I don't know where they live…" Alexander stopped mid-sentence. "Let's go get William." He stood up and without waiting for Dante's reply ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Dante speed off after him.

It was a disgruntled William that they pulled out of the Gryffindor common room, followed by Regulas Black. "What? I was in the middle of writing a paper for that gimp of a guy known as my father."

"I need you to take me to James and Lily."

William stared at Alexander. "Why do you need mum and dad?"

Alexander grabbed William by the shoulders, "I don't have time to explain…just show me the way to James and Lily."

William shared a look with Regulas then sighed. "Fine."

Lily was sitting in the sitting room and reading a book when the door to their chambers slammed open. She glanced up and saw William with Regulas and to her surprise Alexander and his friend Dante. She wondered what brought them here and was about to ask them when Alexander fell to the ground clutching his head.

Immediately her mother instincts kicked in. She knelt down next to Alexander, "Alexander…tell me what's wrong?"

He couldn't say anything, he could only shake. Lily looked up at William, "go and get your father," turning to Regulas, "and I need you to go get Remus and Severus."

Both boys nodded and left the room.

She glanced at Dante, "Can you watch him?"

Dante nodded and Lily went to the fireplace. She threw in the floo powder and stuck her head in, "Sirius Black!"

Alexander couldn't stop shaking. Something was happening to Aiden and Alexander could fell it. Lily stepped back and soon Sirius Black and Katherine Medici appeared with concerned looks on their faces.

"Lily!"

It was James and behind him were Remus and Severus. Before she could say anything there was a yell as Dante was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a thud.

Katherine ran over to Dante, who shook his head as all eyes turned to Alexander on the ground. All of a sudden Alexander started to glow and then vanished.

"Where did he go?"

Lily turned to James, who could only shrug. It was then that Lily remembered. She turned to the three younger boys, "did you guys need something?"

Both William and Regulas shrugged as they looked at Dante. Dante bit his lip but answered. "Alexander couldn't find Aiden. I found him playing the piano and he told me that he felt something was off."

Severus's eyes widened. "Their bond."

James turned to Severus. "Excuse me? Their bond?"

Remus was nodding in agreement. "What do you know of magical twins?"

It was Lily who answered. "They always have a special bond…it's said that they can even feel each other's pain."

Katherine shared a glance with Lily. "But they just found out…and with his memories gone wouldn't it damper the bond?"

Severus shook his head. "Aiden and Harry have always been special. I'm not surprised that the bond is this strong when Harry doesn't have his memories."

Sirius grunted. "But now we have no idea where they went or what's happening to them?"

Aiden groaned. What happened? The last thing he remembered was discovering that Teddy was in cahoots with Draco Malfoy about something. That was alarming in itself, but now it seemed that they had taken Aiden somewhere.

"So your finally awake?" A voice as cold as ice spoke.

Aiden opened his eyes fully and bolted up. It was then that he realized that he was tied up and gagged. His eyes grew in alarm when they rested on the figure in front of him.

A snake relaxed on his shoulders watching Aiden with dark beady eyes. Lord Voldemort glared down at Aiden and sneered. "Finally…my plan will come to fruition. Your charming brother won't be far behind."

Aiden only glared at Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort smirked. "Let's see how long it takes you to lose that look in your eyes…crucio!"

At once Aiden's whole body felt like it was on fire, and thousands of tiny needles pricking him. He silently screamed and writhed on the floor. When the spell was finally released Aiden took a glance around the room. Death Eaters and what looked like students about Hogwarts age surrounded them. To his surprise his eyes found Teddy, standing next to Draco Malfoy with a dead look on his face. Lord Voldemort followed his line of sight and sneered.

He beckoned Teddy forward. Teddy came at once and knelt down, "yes my Lord?"

"This is your…cousin…am I correct?"

Teddy slowly nodded.

Lord Voldemort looked at Aiden before turning back to Teddy. "I'm still not sure of your allegiance…I want you to attack him."

Teddy grew pale. "Attack him?"

Lord Voldemort nodded. Teddy clenched his fists but nodded.

Aiden pleaded with Teddy silently.

However it was to no avail, Teddy raised his wand, "crucio!"

Again Aiden was hit with the torture curse but this time hit home as someone he had once considered a friend performed the curse.

"Enough!"

Lord Voldemort yelled. Teddy stopped the spell and looked back at Lord Voldemort, as did the other Death Eaters.

Lord Voldemort was smirking and seemed to be waiting for something. No one in the room had long to wait as there was a flash of light and when it died down, Aiden could see that it was Alexander.

"Finally the main attraction has arrived." Lord Voldemort swept his hand around the room. "Thanks to the help of one of my followers, I have been successful in weeding out Harry Potter…the cause of my downfall."

One brave follower stepped forward. "My lord…this one doesn't look like Harry Potter. How can you be sure?"

Lord Voldemort looked like he wanted to curse the one who had spoken up but he refrained. "Simple…this boy is under a glamour." He strode forward and yanked something from Alexander's arm. Aiden's eyes went wide as his brother began to change. His hair slowly turned from blond to midnight black, and his skin lost some of his olive complexion and soon a replica of Aiden was lying next to him.

Voldemort smirked. "You see…Harry Potter in the flesh."

Alexander opened his eyes. What happened? His body hurt like crazy. The last thing he remembered was looking for Aiden.

"Welcome to the land of the living."

Alexander bolted awake. He could see Aiden tied up and gagged, looking like he had been tortured and Alexander turned to see who had spoken.

Green eyes met red eyes.

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Voldemort."

Voldemort sneered. "You…you have been the bane of my existence ever since that dreadful night."

Alexander spat in his face. "You will never win."

Voldemort roared. "Crucio!"

The spell hit Alexander, who writhed on the floor. After a few minutes Voldemort released the spell and Alexander was left panting on the floor. "I've heard that prolonged exposure to this curse causes you to lose your mind," Voldemort glanced at Alexander. "Should we try it out?"

Alexander gulped and clenched his fists. He stood shakily up on his feet, making sure to stand protectively in front of Aiden.

Voldemort saw this and laughed. "Pathetic. This," he pointed to Aiden and Alexander, "will only bring you pain and sorrow. Relationships are…"

"NO!" Alexander yelled. "You have no idea because you can't begin to understand the love that people have for each other." All of a sudden something broke within Alexander and he started to glow with a golden light, he whirled around and wrapped his arms around Aiden. He looked Aiden straight in the eye, "I remember…let's go home…little lion."

Aiden's eyes widened at what Alexander was saying. His brother remembered. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Alexander's shoulder, trusting him to get him to keep him safe. Alexander clutched Aiden close, thinking of home…of his family.

All to late, did Voldemort realize what was happening. "Get them!" His yell spurred the Death Eaters into action but it was too late. Voldemort roared his displeasure as Aiden and Alexander disappeared.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts.

The adults were arguing about what to do when a bright golden light caused them to pause and grab their wands in caution. The light vanished and there were gasps all around. Both Aiden and Alexander had reappeared and it looked like both boys needed medical care.

It didn't escape their notice that somehow Alexander's glamour was gone and it was now impossible to tell who was who. James snapped to attention. He sliced the ropes on who had to be Aiden and scanned the boy. "Quick Severus…we'll need a couple of regentive potions and something for nerve damage."

Severus nodded and was gone in a flash. This spurned the rest of the adults into action. Sirius and Remus quickly transfigured the couch into a bed that could fit both boys and moved them onto said bed.

Lily and Katherine went about doing what mother's do best. Keeping other children away and worrying. Lily motioned to William, Regulas and Dante. "You don't need to see this…let's leave this to the men."

Katherine nodded. They swept the boys away, knowing that the men would take care of Aiden and Alexander.

Severus swept back into the room, his hands full of potions. He set them on the table next to the new bed. Sirius and Remus took positions at the boy's heads, so that they could keep them steady. Severus handed several potions to James who uncorked them and with Sirius's help worked to get them down Aiden's throat. Severus worked with Remus on Alexander, doing the same thing.

Once both boys were stable in the eyes of Severus, James couldn't help but take a good look at Alexander or Harry.

James couldn't stop the tears. He gently pushed back the hair to see that stupid lighting bolt scar lying innocently on his forehead. He leaned over and kissed the edge of the scar. whispering, "welcome home…my little griffin."

Alexander slowly opened his eyes. Blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes, he looked around the room. The last thing he remembered was staring that bastard Voldemort in the eyes, and stating that he wouldn't prevail.

From what he could see they were obviously not in the same room anymore. He moved his hand and felt it connect with another hand. He shifted his head ever so slightly to see Aiden laying next to him, his face peaceful in sleep. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to break free. In that last moment his love for Aiden was so strong that it had broken through the memory charm. Alexander could remember everything. He could clearly see that the old man who plagued his dreams was none other then Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. His fists clenched. Dumbledore would pay. He would make sure of that.

Two dark heads were laying next to Aiden and Alexander knew that they belonged to James and Sirius. Turning his head to his side, he saw Severus and Remus in almost the exact position. He closed his eyes. He was with his family again. He thought of Katherine…he would always be grateful for her love. He knew the pain she had gone through and he vowed that she would always be a part of his family.

He was Harry Potter, heir to the Potter fortune and Alexander Medici, heir to the Medici fortune.

The door opened and reveled Lily and Katherine. They made a beeline for the bed, waking up all four men in the process. As Aiden was still asleep and Alexander wide awake all the attention was turned to him.

"_Mio bambino." _Katherine stroked her hand through Alexander's hair.

"_Mother." _Alexander peered up at Katherine and then looked to Lily. "I…remember."

Lily gasped and clasped her hands to her heart and looked like she wanted to grab Alexander and never let him go. Katherine didn't know what to say. She had known this would come and was sure that Alexander would leave her. She turned away, not strong enough to face this decision.

Alexander's words stilled the conflict in her heart though. As if knowing what she was thinking, Alexander looked at the woman who had raised him. "_I have no intention of leaving you…you're my mother just as much as Lily is." _Katherine started crying and Alexander wrapped his arms around her, "_please don't forget that_."

She was crying in earnest and Alexander handed her over to Sirius who shared a smile with his godson. Katherine was now a part of this family whether she liked it or not.

Lily was beside herself. That last part had been spoken in Italian and she wondered what had been said. She wanted to hold Alexander in her arms but wasn't sure if it would be all right.

Alexander turned his attention to her. "I merely told her that she would always have a place in my heart and that she was just as much my mother as you are."

Lily couldn't help it then. She rushed to Alexander and wrapped her arms around him. Alexander hadn't been expecting that but he didn't mind it as he wrapped his own arms around her as he clung to her in a true mother's hold that he hadn't experienced since he was little.

Lily kissed his forehead and echoed the words that James spoke earlier. "Welcome home."

Alexander blushed but couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on his face. He was looking forward to getting to know his family again, starting with the one lazing in the bed.

He turned and thumped Aiden on the head.

"Ow!" He awoke with a moan. "What was that for?" Not noticing where they were, Aiden sat up with a jolt. "Alexander…what happened? Are we safe?-"

Alexander sighed. "Geez Aiden! Read the situation."

Aiden shut up and finally seemed to notice that they were in the presence of family. Aiden looked at Alexander and something seemed to click. "Hey…why do you look like me?"

Alexander rolled his eyes, ignoring the laughter from behind him. "Twins. Aiden…identical twins."

It was Aiden's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not that stupid. I meant what happened to your glamour?"

Alexander looked down at his wrist. "It was connected to my bracelet and Voldemort took it."

Katherine patted him on the back. "We'll have to get you a new one. I'll owl the family healer."

Alexander hesitated. He liked that he looked like his brother. James caught it, "what's wrong?"

He looked at James. "Well I was hoping to…to stay this way."

James shared a glance with Sirius, Remus and Severus before turning back to Alexander. "And hearing that makes me so happy, but right now we don't know what Dumbledore's intentions are…"

Severus cut in. "What James is saying is that it might be better for you to keep up appearances, until everything is resolved."

Alexander nodded. He guessed he could understand where they were coming from, he felt a hand on his. It was Aiden's. Alexander squeezed it back. Soon a day would come where he would be able to face the world his true self but until then…he was fine with going along with what everyone was saying.

James rubbed his forehead. "What I don't understand is how Aiden was kidnapped in the first place?"

All eyes turned to Aiden. Aiden bit his lip and looked away. How did you go about telling your family that it was a family member who had done the deed in the first place?

Alexander took pity on Aiden. He turned his eyes to Remus and Severus. "It was…Teddy."

Lily and Katherine gasped. James and Sirius were too in shock to do anything while Remus couldn't believe what he had just heard. "That's not true."

"It's true Uncle Moony."

Remus turned his eyes to Aiden, who looked back with such pain that it could only be true.

"I ran into him and Draco Malfoy talking in an empty corridor and when I found them…he stunned me and they brought me to Voldemort."

Remus fell into a chair and placed his head in his hands. James and Sirius nodded at each other and got up, placing their hands on his shoulder's. Severus hadn't moved and Alexander got up carefully and made his way over to his uncle.

"…Uncle Sev?"

That was all it took. Severus all but collapsed into Alexander's arms. Alexander didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. He could feel how much his absence had affected his family and it had probably affected Severus more. The news that one of his children had turned to the dark, and caused harm to both Severus and Remus was enough to make Alexander vow that he would find out…why.

**END SCENE!**

**Stay tuned until next time…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**It's time for the next chapter. Just a little side note, I know Hermione was born in September but I changed it to add a little bonding scene with Alexander and Hermione.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed. I appreciate it more then you guys know.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS…JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Over the weekend Alexander and Aiden recuperate from their ordeal as they also waited for Katherine to bring Alexander another bracelet that would conceal his true looks. For Alexander it was a time to be with his family as himself and to interact with them and get to know them.

It was during a time that he was playing cards with Aiden, Dante and Stephen who had become constant fixtures in the Potter rooms that he remembered that it was Hermione's birthday.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Aiden smirked. He knew what Alexander had forgotten. Dante and Stephen shared a glance and shrugged. Dante rolled his eyes at Alexander, "what was that for?"

Alexander hit Aiden on the shoulder. "You prat!" He turned to Dante, "Hermione's birthday is coming up…I need to do something special."

Stephen grinned. "Ooh! Is this an end to the couple known as Dante and Alexander?"

Alexander blushed while Dante frowned. "Of course not…who said that we had broken up." Dante turned to Alexander, "I'll help you do something. In fact both of these troublemakers will help as well."

"What!" Came shouts from Stephen and Aiden.

Alexander grinned. "Perfect." He motioned them to come closer and told them his plans. Unbeknown to them a small figure was watching from the shadows. Juniper Potter was a Ravenclaw. She considered herself a smart girl and knew things that were happening. Right now she was in a quandary. She had come to ask her mother a question, and instead found four young men sitting around the endtable. One was of course her brother, but what confused her was his exact copy that sat next to him. She frowned. She would have to find Will…he would tell her one way or another.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady."

Hermione smiled as a rose was given to her. She turned and saw Alexander behind her with that grin she had come to appreciate. She was even more surprised when he kissed her on the cheek. "Alexander…what do you want?"

Alexander grinned sheepishly. "What makes you think that I want something?"

Hermione smirked. "Because…I can see Aiden, Stephen and Dante standing behind you, and you all have a twinkle in your eyes."

Alexander sighed as the other boys laughed. Dante clapped him on the shoulder, "she's got you pegged."

Alexander stuck out his tongue. He turned back to Hermione and handed her a card. He winked, "just follow the instructions and I'm sure that you'll find a reward at the end."

He bowed then turned and left. The other boys bowed and winked as well before they followed after Alexander.

"That was weird."

Hermione glanced over to see that Elara and Ginny were next to her. Elara nodded her head, "you need to keep that."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "That's right. He obviously likes you," she smirked at Hermione, "plus you've done the deed."

Hermione blushed. "How do you know that?"

Ginny grinned. "Please. This is me your talking to…I have my ways. Plus you just admitted that you did something as you didn't deny it."

"Ginny!" Hermione's face got even redder.

Ginny and Elara laughed.

Elara smiled. "Your so lucky. Alexander is one of a kind…if this got out so many girls would be jealous." She motioned to the card, "what's it say on the card?"

Hermione opened it up to revel a nice creamy cardstock with extreme flowery lettering, "it says: Miss Hermione Granger, you are hereby invited to a night that will be one of a kind. All you have to do is show up at the Astronomy tower tonight at 7. Wear something sexy."

Both Ginny and Elara laughed while Hermione blushed again. This was…she didn't know what was happening. Ginny and Elara shared a look and then grabbed her hands pulling her towards the common room. "Come on. Let's get you ready."

Hermione peered around the corner that led to the Astronomy tower. She was being cautious because Ginny and Elara had gone all out to deck her out for tonight. She blushed. They had decked her out in a rather revealing outfit, not something that she was really used to wearing. She was slightly embarrassed. She jumped at a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Aiden, wearing a black tux looking quite dapper.

"My lady…if you would follow me. Your evening awaits."

He bowed and motioned for her to enter the tower. Hermione opened the door, gingerly, making her way up the stairs…and had to gasp in surprise. Thousands of rose petals were strewn on the floor and in the middle of the room, a table set for two was set up, complete with candles and a bouquet of roses in the middle. There was soft music playing which was coming from the corner where Dante, Stephen, Theo and to her amazement Amara. It was like her own private concert.

The man in question was standing by the table with that goofy grin on his face that she was starting to love. Forgetting her embarrassment she walked up to him, her eyes never leaving his face. "So…what's the occasion?"

Alexander smiled and kissed her hand. "Why…it's your birthday."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten in the wake of having to study for exams. "…Alexander." She was totally blown away. No one had ever done this for her before.

Alexander smiled at her and kissed her cheek this time. "I told you…your special." He took her hand and led her over and pulled out her chair for her, motioning for her to sit down. He then took a seat across from her and snapped her fingers. Aiden appeared and was acting as the waiter. Hermione had an enjoyable dinner, talking and spending time with Alexander, while the music played in the background.

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you got Amara and Theo to play for you."

Alexander smirked. "Piece of cake."

Hermione perked an eyebrow. "Really?

Alexander grinned. "Of course. They both have talent and I scouted them."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Agh! You want to keep that talent for yourself."

He winked and stood up, offering his hand to her. "How about a dance?"

Hermione nodded and he whisked her off in a waltz. They danced for what seemed like hours, the music provided by their own personal band, until Alexander stopped. He nodded to the band members, who had stopped and began packing up. He then held out his hand to Hermione, and he led her outside where the moon was shining bright. What she didn't see was Alexander make a hand motion to the others to begin the final phase of his plan.

Hermione blew out a breath. "It's so beautiful."

Alexander was looking at Hermione. "It sure is."

Hermione turned to find him staring at her and she blushed. At that moment she looked up and gasped in surprise. What appeared to be shimmering stars seemed to be falling from up above, giving off the impression that they were standing among the stars.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Alexander's hand. She didn't need to say anything. Alexander leaned over, his eyes asking for permission and Hermione nodded. Her hands clung to his tux as his lips met hers. Hermione would always remember this night.

Ron was looking for Hermione. It was her birthday and he wanted to do something special for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He noticed Ginny and Elara over by the fire, "have you guys seen Hermione?"

The girls looked at each other before Ginny replied. "She's with Alexander."

Ron clenched his fists.

Ginny seemed to notice and rolled her eyes. "Face it Ron…you lost her."

Ron grew red in the face. "What do you mean?"

This time it was Elara. "It means that Hermione found someone who actually treats her with respect."

Ron didn't know what to say. Instead he thundered off to who knows where. Neville sighed and stood up. "I best go keep him company."

Ginny shook her head. Ron was so stupid sometimes; obviously the way to treat the girl that you like is with respect and not with hurtful words.

William was walking in the hall on his way to class when he tripped. "Ow!" He fell to the floor. He looked around the hall but didn't see anyone. "That was weird."

He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "William…just who I was looking for."

He gulped. It was Juniper. She sounded mad and when she was mad, even at twelve years of age it was clear who her mother was. She would have a furious temper when she grew up. "Jun. What do you want?"

She came to face him and peered into his eyes. "I want to know the truth."

"What truth?" He stood up.

Juniper crossed her arms. "Why is there someone who looks just like Aiden?"

William sucked in a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him."

William closed his eyes. "You must have been dreaming."

Juniper narrowed her eyes and gripped her wand. "Don't lie to me!" She stood and glared at him. "Something is going on in our family and I want to know!"

William sighed. He was about to break so many promises but…she did have a right to know. "Fine. Don't tell anyone." He leaned over and whispered in her ears. Juniper's eyes widened. As she listened to what William was telling her, she decided to wait until after the tournament. She didn't want to be a distraction. Meanwhile she would think of a way to confront her parents.

Alexander sat at one of the tables eating a light lunch. Tonight was the final task. He had no idea what to expect, except that it involved a maze. "Hey Alexander!" He looked up to see Aiden waving at him. "The families have gathered in this room…come on."

Alexander swallowed his food then got up. When he got to the room on the side of the great hall, he smiled. Standing next to Katherine was his grandfather, _"grandpere!" _He ran and hugged the old man he hadn't seen in a while. He finally pulled back from his grandfather to hug his mother, "_Mother."_

Katherine smiled at the endearment. She still hadn't told her father what had happened here in England, as she wasn't sure how he would take it. _"We brought a surprise."_

Alexander raised his eyebrows. _"A surprise?" _

Katherine smiled. "_You can come out now_."

Alexander turned and couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was Dante's parents. _"Giovanni and Elizabeth. What are you doing here?"_

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "_It seems Ana Maria is serious about some person named Longbottom. Gio wanted to check him out."_

Alexander was gob smacked. He hadn't realized that it was so serious. "_Neville is a nice guy. He makes her happy."_

Giovanni humphed. "_He better."_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a smile. She turned her attention back to Alexander, _"now…tell us what's been happening? Our children have been rather remorse in writing."_

Lily Potter couldn't believe her eyes. The families of the champions had been invited for the final task and were having a meeting in the chamber to the side of the great hall. Even though she and James worked here, they still wanted to be here. As Aiden talked with his father, she took the chance to take a glimpse around the room. The girl from Beaubatons, Raylen was talking with two people and it was clear where she came by her looks. Stephen Luna was talking with his mum and Lily knew it wouldn't be long before they were introduced. What really caught her attention was Alexander's group. Katherine had arrived with an older man, who must be her father but she was also accompanied by another couple that just screamed pureblood and the aura of being rich. The woman kissed Alexander on the cheek, indicating a close relationship and they began to converse in Italian.

Alexander ended the conversation with Elizabeth and turned to speak to the Luna's and Monets. Again to Lily's surprise Alexander began to speak perfectly in their native languages to both the Luna's and Monets, who all seemed to brighten as they spoke to Alexander.

"He has everyone wrapped around his finger."

Lily turned to see Katherine standing next to her. "He sure is loved."

Katherine smiled and didn't say anything, lost in her memories. "Don't worry. All he's ever wanted was to know his real family. You don't need to worry about taking him away… I told my father."

Lily was startled. "You did?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. It doesn't matter to him…he loves Alexander to bits."

Lily bit her lip. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the couple that came with you?"

Katherine smiled. 'The Del Luca's. Dante and AnaMaria'a parents. They also consider Alexander one of their own."

"Hey Aiden."

Aiden turned from his conversation with his father to see Stephen waving him over. He walked to stand next to Stephen, "Yes?"

Stephen smiled at how nervous Aiden seemed. "I'd like to introduce my mum, Juliet Luna." He turned to his mum, "this is Aiden."

Juliet smiled as Aiden nodded his head. Stephen had written about this young man and she was glad to finally meet the person who had stolen her son's heart. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Geez Aiden…you're not a girl."

Aiden blushed and Stephen laughed at Alexander's comment. Alexander turned to Juliet. "_How do you do Lady Luna?"_

Juliet smiled at Alexander. "_Alexander. How nice to see you. That last piece you wrote broke my heart. I loved the emotion behind it."_

Alexander smirked. "_Thank you Lady Luna. I'll tell my songwriter your words."_

Juliet raised her eyebrows. "_Oh? You had help?"_

Alexander grinned. "_I found a diamond in the rough…she's going to be big, I can tell and besides…I did all the composing."_

Juliet laughed. Alexander Medici was a special kid and she would always be glad that he had entered her and Stephen's lives.

"_What's this I hear? The great Alexander Medici finally asked for help."_

Alexander grinned. "_It had to happen sometime. How are you Lady Monet?"_

Lady Monet smiled. "_Great, now that I've seen you_." She whispered in his ear, "_don't worry about Raylen. I always knew you weren't interested. Her father and I will put an end to her shenanigans."_

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. '_Thank you Lady Monet."_

She smiled. _"Don't mention it, favorite student of mine." _She kissed him on the cheek, "_It was wonderful to see you." _Lady Monet turned her attention to speak to Juliet Luna and Alexander took this as a chance to escape. "I'll see you guys later." He then made his way over to where James and Lily were standing off to the side.

"Hello." Lily smiled and reached for a hug, which Alexander gladly accepted while James, clapped him on the shoulder.

Lily released him. "Your very talented." She hugged him again, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…mum." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back. "I'd like to introduce you…if you don't mind."

Lily and James shook their head. They wanted to meet the people who their son considered family. Alexander led them over and tapped his grandfather on the shoulder.

"Grandfather. I'd like to introduce two of my professors, James and Lily Potter."

Roman Medici smiled at the couple. He had heard from his daughter about the Potter family and of course, as a lord, he knew of them through the aristocracy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Potter." He shook hands with James before pulling Lily in for a hug, "I'm looking forward to the joining of our two families."

At this Lily knew what he was talking about. She glanced at him, "you don't mind?"

Roman shook his head. "He is yours just as he is ours. I'm terribly sorry how it came to be though…no mother should ever be separated from their child."

Lily closed her eyes, "thank you."

Alexander smiled. His grandfather was the best. He knew that Lily would now be seen as an extra daughter. "I'd also like to introduce you to Dante's parents, Giovanni and Elizabeth. They are here to talk to Neville Longbottom."

The couple from earlier smiled at James and Lily. So, these were Dante and AnaMaria's parents, Lily mused. She could see the resemblance. Giovanni grumbled, "humph! Do you know Neville?"

Lily smiled. "Neville is a sweetheart. We've known his family for ages."

Elizabeth slapped her husband on the arm. "Gio! So help me…if you mess this up for AnaMaria I will…"

Giovanni shut up and crossed his arms, to which Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed him, pulling him away. "Lets go. I want to speak with Dante."

After the Del Luca's left the three boys had a great afternoon spending the time with their families and showing them around Hogwarts. All to soon it was time for the champions to leave for the maze.

"_Good luck mio bambino."_ Katherine kissed Alexander on the cheek.

"Thanks mother." He looked over to where Sirius Black was talking with his grandfather. "He's a great guy…you deserve it."

Katherine Medici smiled and joined Alexander in watching the man she loved get along with her father. "I'd better go save him before Father gives him the riot act."

Alexander laughed.

"Alexander!"

He turned to see Dante and Hermione walking towards him. Hermione hugged him hard. "Oohh! Be careful in there."

He patted her on the shoulder, "of course. I have to keep this beautiful maiden happy."

Hermione blushed while Dante and Alexander both laughed. Dante grew serious. "I hope you know what your doing."

It was Alexander's turn to hug someone. He wrapped his arms around Dante and placed his head on Dante's chest. Dante wrapped his own arms, crushing Alexander tight to his body. "I'll come back to you."

He peered up at Dante and reached up to caress his cheek. "I promise." He grabbed Hermione to include her in their hug as well, "to both of you." He pulled away and was off before the two could say anything. Dante grabbed Hermione's hand. 'Let's go get our seats."

Aiden took a deep breath. Stephen came up and took his hand. "You ready?"

Aiden shook his head. For some reason something felt off to him…almost like he could feel that someone wasn't getting out of this alive. He turned to Stephen. "Look…I'm glad I met you."

Stephen raised his eyebrows. "Why are you…"

Aiden kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted you to know…incase…something bad happens."

Stephen grabbed him and pulled him close. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Believe in your power and believe in yourself."

Aiden didn't say anything. He only wanted to stay in Stephen's embrace, enjoying the feeling of being protected from the evils that surrounded them.

"Ray."

The lone girl in the competition didn't move her head, just kept looking straight ahead. "Alex. I've been a fool. I hope you can forgive me."

Alexander smiled. It looks like Raylen's parents had spoken to her. "I might not care for you in that way but I do care for you as a friend."

She finally turned to look at him. "I know."

She offered her hand and Alexander took it, giving it a squeeze. They would be okay. Raylen would find someone that would blow the girl away. "She's a nice girl."

Alexander grinned. "I agree."

'What about Dante?"

Alexander kept grinning. "That's my secret."

The four champions were waved to a starting point. Dumbledore started to speak, "now you are going to enter according to where you are in points. So first off it will be Alexander Medici, followed by Aiden, then Stephen and finally Raylen. This is designed to test your courage and your fears…may the best one win."

**END SCENE!**

**Cliffhanger…until next time. Sorry no Severus or Remus mention in this chapter…their taking a break to discuss what is to be done with Teddy. They'll be back next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. It was really hard for me to write as I wasn't sure what I wanted to put in, plus I'm also in the process of writing my own novel and I had an itch to write away. I hope you enjoy!**

**PS…disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co would like you all to know that I still do not own them.**

Voldemort smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was wait for that wretched Potter child, and soon he would have his revenge.

Alexander took a deep breath and made his way into the maze. Once he entered, it closed up and he was unable to hear the sounds from outside. Giving a nod to Aiden they separated and went their own ways.

Alexander chose to go right and with his wand up carefully made his way down the path. He moved carefully with his wand out not quite sure what to expect. All of a sudden he felt himself plunging into the ground. It all happened so fast that one minute he was breathing air then the next he was breathing sand. Thinking quick he concentrated and hoping his non-verbal skills would be up for the task quietly shouted 'ascendio' in his mind. Thankfully he shot up and with a thump landed on the other side of the sand pit. He took a moment to gasp for air before he shook his head and stood up to start again.

Feeling a brush of fire, he quickly turned around he saw a chimera. He had to quickly roll out of the way as another blast followed the first. "Protego! Bombarda Maxima!" Using the first to create a shield, he cast the second one to see it hit its mark. His glory was short lived as the chimera shook itself off and geared up to attack again. "Confringo!" To his relief it worked this time and he moved on.

Aiden had gone left and immediately had run into problems. First it was Hagrid's huge blast ended skewrts that shot fire then he had run into a huge acromantula that had clipped him on the shoulder. Now he was dealing with a variation of Devil's Snare. He was currently trying to get free from its various tentacles but he was having trouble. "Diffindo!" He shouted the incantation for the severing charm. He succeeded in freeing himself only to be caught by another tentacle, he would have to go for the source. Looking around his eyes caught sight of the head and channeling Hermione shouted, "incendio!" Flames burst out from his wand and attacked the head and he dropped to the ground. Regaining his footing he ran past the plant not wanting to stay and see if it worked.

Meanwhile for the crowd's viewing pleasure multiple screens had been set up so that they could see the action that was going on in the maze.

Lily gasped as Alexander disappeared. She grabbed James's arm. "Is this supposed to happen? Are we sure that this is safe?"

James was saved from answering as after a few minutes Alexander shot out from the sand pit and landed on the ground. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. This last task was going to be the death of her. Her relief was sort lived as she saw the chimera start attacking her baby. "James! That's a-" her attention was grabbed by Aiden being grabbed by a Devil's snare. Once this task was over she was going to grab both of her boys and never let them go. This was just too much for her.

Katherine seemed to be going through the same thought process. She turned her gaze to Sirius, "aren't chimera's labeled as dark creatures? Why would one be brought in for a student competition?"

Both Sirius and James couldn't answer, as they were shocked at what they were seeing.

Hermione almost felt sick. She could tell that Dante was just as affected as she was. When Alexander had plunged into the sand pit, it was minutes. She almost thought the worst but then miraculously he had reappeared. Then there was the chimera and it's fire breath. Aiden wasn't going through much better. She had almost resorted to biting her nails as he dealt with those dangerous animals that Hagrid must have supplied.

"This is beyond bad."

She looked at Ginny, who was frowning. Ginny continued. "This shouldn't be allowed."

Elara nodded in agreement. "What if something bad happens?"

William shook his head. "They can handle it. After all…they were chosen so they must be the best." Regulas nodded in agreement. "Besides, our dads are here. You don't think that they have some kind of plan in place if something goes wrong?"

This didn't seem to help as all the girls just glared at him, so he shut up and concentrated on watching his brothers fight their way out of the maze.

"James!"

All the adults turned to see Remus running towards them at a full sprint. He reached them and bent over needing to catch his breath.

"What is it Remus!? Caught up in worry after his sons, the words came out a little harsher then normal but Remus didn't care.

"…Sev…he was called."

Sirius shared a glance with James. That could only mean one thing. Lily gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "This was all a set up." Sirius bit out. James clenched his fists. "Would Dumbledore know?"

Remus sighed. "Why I understand that you don't see eye to eye with Dumbledore, I hardly think he would send Aiden to face Voldemort alone." He shifted nervously from side to side. "Sev didn't want me to tell you this because he wasn't sure but now I think that he's probably right…he thinks there's a spy here."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Why didn't you-"

James cut him off. "Sirius…leave Remus alone. Now isn't the time." He looked at Remus, "did he have any idea who it might be?"

Remus bit his lip and looked away. "Moony!" Sirius growled. "Tell us!"

Remus closed his eyes. "Peter."

That one word was all that it took for both Sirius and James to grow mad with rage. Sirius shook with anger, "I knew we should have killed that rat when we had the chance."

James needed to take deep breaths. After that night, Peter had disappeared never to be seen again. They had thought that Peter had died but apparently not. If James ever saw Peter again, he would make sure to snuff out his last living breath.

Lily spoke up from James's elbow. "Why Peter?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. Sev only told me who he thought it would be. He probably thought that I would go and serve my own justice if he had actual proof."

Their conversation was stopped by a scream.

Alexander cursed. That sounded like Raylen. "Point me!" His wand spun to the north and he set off at a run. He slid to a stop and almost ran into the thorn wall. It seemed that Raylen was unconscious which was probably a good thing as the thing that had her was a Naga. He grimaced. Who was in charge of this anyway? All the creatures he had run into so far were all pretty much labeled as dark creatures and had no business being in here in the first place. This Naga had the upper body of a woman but from the waist down, she had a serpent tail. Alexander could see a forked tongue that flicked in and out.

"Ssssssso. Another one hasssss come to plays."

Alexander smirked. "You could sssssay that."

She froze. "You sssspeak the tongue."

Alexander immediately shut his mouth. He had discovered that particular talent when he had been little and it wasn't something he really liked. Being around any kind of serpent always brought it to the forefront.

"It hassss been many yearsss sssssince I have met a sssspeaker." She set Raylen down on the ground. "I ssssshall sssspare thisss child becausssse you have given me a rare treat."

Alexander was confused. How did she even get here then? The she-naga glared at him. "Do not dally or I might change my mind. It hassss been many yearssss sssssince I have eaten real flessssh."

Alexander swallowed and carefully made his way. Never breaking eye contact with the Naga he grabbed Raylen and picking her up, turned and fled. When he had got a safe distance away he set her down and shot up red sparks with his wand. Hoping that someone would come and get her, he restarted his journey.

Aiden had to take a pause. He counted to ten to get his breathing under control before he started again. He had to be close. There was no telling how long he had been in this stupid maze. He rounded a corner only to find it blocked by a sphinx. She was sitting down calmly grooming her paws. She stopped when she noticed him. "To get past me you must first answer me this." Aiden nodded. "What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?"

Aiden was stumped. He couldn't just guess though. He had to make sure that when he said his answer, it was the real one. He started pacing back and forth, while the sphinx just watched him closely. He thought about the riddle. What was greater than God…nothing. What was more evil than the devil…nothing. He snapped his fingers. That was it.

"Nothing."

She smiled and moved to let him pass. Aiden grinned and bowed to the sphinx before he ran off. At that moment he saw more red sparks go off and he wondered who had sent them.

He turned the corner and up ahead he could see a soft blue glow at the end of the long path. There it was. The cup. He started running and just as he reached it, he saw Alexander reach for it at the same time. They had both grabbed it when there was the familiar feeling from the pit of your stomach as a portkey activated.

Lily and Katherine choked on their breath as the screen showing what was happening blacked out. "What was that? What happened?" They each asked their respective loves. They had no answer but James wrapped an arm around Lily while Sirius did the same to Katherine and simply held them close. Remus hugged his middle as he hoped that everyone would just come home alive.

Alexander and Aiden were spat out onto unfamiliar ground causing both to lose their footing. Aiden put his hand on his forehead and rolled to his knees, "what was that?"

Alexander shook his head still trying to figure out himself. From his left he vaguely heard hissing and a green light formed before it finally registered. "Aiden! Duck!"

Aiden didn't need to be told twice and fell to the ground, barely making it as the spell flew over his head. Alexander immediately crouched in front of Aiden in a protective stance.

"How very brave of you." Sneered the old snake face himself. "Or how stupid." He waved his wand and the two boys were separated, tied up in a way that they could see each other but couldn't touch.

Voldemort stepped closer to Alexander and drew his finger down his cheek. "They called you my downfall…but all to soon they will see that they were wrong." Voldemort leaned in closer. "I will make you rue the day that you were born."

Alexander spat in his face. Voldemort roared. "Crucio!" Alexander writhed in pain. The evil bastard finally released his spell and Alexander was left panting heavily. Aiden struggled to get to his brother. Voldemort noticed and smirked. "Now this is a novel idea." He narrowed his eyes at Alexander. "What would you do if I killed your brother?"

Aiden paused at Voldemort's words. It was Alexander's turn to struggle against the bonds. "Don't…please…" of course Voldemort ignored him and with an evil smirk cast the exact spell at Aiden. When Voldemort finally lifted the spell, Aiden was barely conscious. Voldemort sneered. "Say goodbye…Advada Kedavra!"

All of a sudden there was a bright light.

When it died down, Alexander had freed himself from the bonds and Aiden was held securely in his arms.

Voldemort was seething. How was it that that bastard Potter always somehow managed to get the best of him? "Make sure that they don't leave." His deatheaters surrounded them, trapping them both in a circle of black.

Alexander and Aiden were trapped. Aiden narrowed his eyes as they found Teddy's in the crowd. Teddy looked away; in guilt or regret Aiden would never know. Alexander glared at Voldemort. "I told you before…you can't win."

Voldemort sneered. "We'll see about that." He waved his wand, "Luminatione Percusserit!" A flash of lighting flew out of his wand to attack Alexander and Aiden. 'Protego!" Again a gold shield popped up in front of the twins.

Voldemort scowled. "Crucio! Bombarda! Confringo! Glacius Maximus! He started unleashing spell after spell, but to no avail. The golden shield stayed where it was, protecting both Alexander and Aiden. Aiden hated that he had to rely on his brother but he was still feeling the after affects of that crucio. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alexander making sure that he supported his brother.

Alexander smirked up at Voldemort. "I told you…your days are numbered." He grabbed Aiden and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Do you trust me?" Aiden nodded. "Always." Alexander smiled. "Then I think I know how to defeat him…together. Repeat after me." He closed his eyes.

"Victoriam amare altiore."

He started to chant the strange sounding words and Aiden closed his own eyes and joined his voice with Alexander's. They started to glow with a golden light and it soon became so bright that the deatheaters had to cover their eyes.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. The spell formed on his lips, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot towards the two boys. Both of them opened their eyes and glared at Voldemort and a beam of golden light reached out to meet the killing spell in mid-air.

Voldemort put more force into the spell. He would never let these powerless boys win. Alexander frowned, as the golden spell seemed to start to lose against Voldemort's killing one. Aiden seemed to realize the same. He thought of Alexander and the love that he had for him. Even though they hadn't grown up together, Alexander was one of the most important people to him. He would never lose his brother again. He hoped that Alexander could feel his feelings. He wasn't sure that he would be able to put them into words once this was over. Alexander smiled. He could feel Aiden's feelings and his were an exact match. He was looking forward to taking his place back in his family.

Voldemort took a step back as the power coming from the brats seemed to grow. It was impossible. No one could defeat him, well that was his last thought as the golden spell grew too much for him and it engulfed him. He screamed as he felt his very body being pulled apart, and finally he knew no more.

At that moment every deatheater knew what had happened. The magic binding them to Voldemort lashed out and caused a giant magical outburst that had the deatheaters falling to the ground unconscious.

The final spell had taken a lot out of both boys, but more from Aiden due to his torture at the hands of Voldemort. Alexander caught him in his arms, "accio cup!" The cup flew into his hands and as they were both pulled into the vortex of blue energy, they both fell victim to the darkness.

The spectators left at Hogwarts were all waiting with baited breath. It had seemed like hours that the screen had gone blank. No one knew what was happening and the tension was thick in the air.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. When it died down all everyone could see where two bodies that seemingly weren't moving.

Someone screamed.

It took Lily a moment to realize that it was her. Ignoring James's she ran onto the field and knelt down to the ground by her sons. James and the other's weren't far behind. It also took her a minute to realize that Alexander was trying to say something. She bent down so she could hear better.

"…oor."

"What did you say honey?" She asked Alexander gently.

He barely opened his eyes and looked behind her. "Send Aurors to Dartmoor." That was all he said before he fell back in a faint.

James took that information and along with Sirius and Remus they left.

Katherine came over with a worried look on her face. "Are they alright?"

Lily didn't say anything but only waved over Madame Pompfrey. The head mediwitch of Hogwarts immediately came over and started waving her wand over the two boys. She gasped. "My goodness! We need to get them to the hospital wing now!"

Katherine paled. "Why? What happened?"

The mediwitch ignored her casting a spell that would cause the two boys to levitate and started making her way back to the castle. Lily grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her along as they followed Madame Pompfrey. They were in such a distraught mood that they didn't realize that they themselves had a following of the children.

With a small pop James arrived. A second pop later and Remus had arrived as well. They had sent Sirius to go get the aurors. They both took a look around. Numerous deatheaters lay on the ground but was interesting to see was that Voldemort wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You should go find Severus and Teddy."

Remus nodded. "When you find him…do your worst."

James grinned. Oh, he would do so much more. They went their separate ways, each searching for someone among the trash. It took a few minutes but James finally found who he was looking for. "There you are you little rat." He knelt down, "enervate." Pettigrew slowly opened his eyes and they widened when he saw who was standing over him. "…James…my dear…" James scowled and kicked Pettigrew. "How dare you! You stopped being our friend the minute you put us on Voldmort's hit list." Allowing his anger to take over James started to unleash spell after spell also using muggle means of torture.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief when he found Severus and when his eyes traveled to his side an even bigger one as he saw Severus's hand wrapped around Teddy's. "Enervate." Severus slowly opened his eyes. "Remus." Remus nodded. "The boys…Voldemort…what happened?" Remus shook his head. "Not now Sev…you need to take Teddy and you need to leave. The aurors will be here any minute."

Severus nodded and without a sound apperated away.

"Whoa! Take it easy there Prongs."

Someone ripped James's wand out of his hands and he spun around in anger only to wilt at seeing Sirius, behind him James could see aurors already beginning to round up the deatheaters.

"I might want a piece of the rat as well. You can't have all the fun."

James smirked and bowed. "Of course Pads...go right ahead."

Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together. Pettigrew shrunk back even more as Sirius approached. However before he could even get a spell out a voice stopped him. "Alright Black. I know you want this filth to die but really…that's not how aurors work."

Both James and Sirius turned to see one of their favorite aurors approaching. Kingsley was a brute of a man and would occasionally take part in pranks that the two had set up.

Kingsley waved his wand and roped appeared and bound Pettigrew. Being one of the only few that knew their secret, he waved his wand again warding Pettigrew from transforming into his rat form. "I'll take over from here. I believe that you'll be wanting to get back to Hogwarts."

Remus came up and growled at Pettigrew. "What happened to Voldemort?"

Kingsley frowned. "From what I could gather from a deatheater…those boys defeated him. He's gone."

All three mauaders looked at Kingsley in disbelief. Sirius was the first to shake off the news. "Are you sure?"

Kingsley nodded. "Looked at his arm…the marks gone."

Sirius could hardly contain his excitement and turned to grin at James and Remus only to see that they were still frowning. "What? Aren't you excited?"

James rubbed his forehead. "There is that…but we still have one more battle to fight."

Sirius's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits. "Dumbledore."

James clenched his fists. "He's going to rue the day he messed with a Potter."

"And a Black." Sirius piped up. He put his hand on James's shoulder. "It's time to end this."

James nodded. With that said the three men made their way back to Hogwarts.

**Oh…this was a doozy. I'm so glad I finished. Until next time. **

**For those who are wondering:**

**Luminatione Percusserit: Lighting Strikes**

**Victoriam amare altiore: Love will overcome all**

**Next time…the aftermath and will Dumbledore finally be finished? **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

**So here's a whopper of a chapter. It's quite long because it's also the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. I hope you all enjoy.**

**PS. Harry once again asks that I let you know that I don't own the creation of Harry Potter and Co.**

Back at Hogwarts both Aiden and Alexander were placed in beds side by side in the infirmary. Their distraught mothers fretting behind Pompfrey. "Are they all right Poppy?" Asked Lily.

The matron of Hogwarts shook her head. "These two boys have been under the cruciatus again, plus it looks like several of their bones are broken or bruised. Also their magic cores have been severely drained."

Katherine paled. "Can they recover from that?"

Madame Pompfrey nodded. "I believe it's mostly due to magical exhaustion. With a little rest and relaxation they should be fine."

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Aiden going to be okay mum?"

At this Lily whirled around surprised to find the other children behind her. She glared at Juniper, who had spoken and put her hands on her hips. 'What are you children doing here? You should head back to your common rooms."

Dante crossed his arms. "My best friend has just been through hell. You can't tell me to leave his side."

The champion from Drumstrang, Stephen followed Dante's example. It didn't look nearly as intimidating due to the bandages wrapped around his body. "Same here. I care for Aiden and I won't leave him."

Lily's lips almost twitched up in a smile but managed not too. "Fine. Your right. I'm not your parent so I can't order you but as for the rest of you." She turned to William, Regulas, Juniper, Elara, Ginny and Hermione. "Back to your common rooms. Aiden and Alexander will be fine." There was a lot of grumbling but at one look from Lily everyone decided to not press the issue. Hermione started to leave but was grabbed by Dante. "You have every right to be here as well…Alexander would want that."

"Aunt Lily."

Lily looked down at Amara. "What is it sweetie?"

Amara's lower lip trembled like it had when she was little and had a bad dream. "I had a bad feeling and I couldn't find Papa or Father. Can I stay with you?"

Lily nodded and grabbed her in her arms.

Severus opened his eyes in the black room. He was back in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He felt a hand in his and looked over to see his oldest son, Teddy beside him.

Closing his heart against the love he felt for his son, Severus conjured ropes and bound him.

"Enervate."

Severus glared at Teddy, who slowly opened his eyes. He only had one question. "Why?"

Teddy bit his lip as his father glared at him and looked at the floor.

"I'm waiting Teddy."

Teddy's eyes burned with his effort to hide his tears. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed. "While I will accept your apology, sorry is not an answer."

Teddy sniffed. Truth be told, he hadn't really wanted to be a part of this but Draco had forced him. He didn't want to admit that being in Slytherin had always scared him. He was the only one in his family that had been placed there. He always had to act like he didn't like his family and that he thought they were better then him.

Severus knelt down and looked in his son's eyes. "Whatever the reason, I'm not mad and neither will be Remus. We were both so worried when we found out what happened."

Teddy looked up at Severus. "Drac…Draco…forced me with threatening Amara."

Severus closed his eyes. He had thought that would have been the answer. "Why then didn't you come to me or Remus?"

"He threatened you too…said that Volde…Voldemort would kill you guys if I didn't act on his bidding." Here Teddy started to cry in earnest. "And now Aiden hates me…I've always looked up to him…and now…"

Severus undid the ropes and gathered his distraught son in his arms. "Shh. I'm sure that Aiden does not hate you."

Teddy's words were muffled. "But…I had to use the…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Aiden had showed them the memory in a pensive. "Aiden will understand…"

Teddy pulled away from him and wiped his eyes. "You think so?"

Severus smiled and kissed Teddy on the forehead. "I know so. Now why don't you get some sleep and I'll bring you to Aiden the moment he wakes up."

Teddy nodded and soon had fallen asleep in Severus's arms. He laid the boy on his bed, covered him up with a blanket set charms that would alarm him if anything were to happen then made his way to the infirmary.

A few hours after the children had left saw Lily asleep with Amara in her arms in a chair at the end of Aiden's bed. Dante, Stephen and Hermione were all asleep along the sides of the infirmary and Katherine slept next to Alexander.

"Lily!"

She slowly opened her eyes. That was James. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as soon as she thought that the door to the infirmary burst open and James, Sirius and Remus burst through. They were covered in mud, grime and most of all blood.

"James. What happened?"

James strode forward and kissed Lily on the cheek. "It's not my blood Lils."

Amara opened her eyes at the noise and seeing her papa jumped from Lily's arms and ran straight for Remus. "Papa. You're all right. I had a bad feeling." Remus caught his princess in his arms and held her tight.

James led Lily over to the boys. "How are they?"

Katherine awoke and went to stand next to Sirius. "Madame Pompfrey says that they were tortured but with a little rest and relaxation they will be fine."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and she calmed at his safe presence.

Lily glanced up at James. "What…happened?"

James grinned. "He's gone Lils."

Lily gasped. "What!"

Sirius had on a matching grin. "No…it's the truth. Somehow they did it. Voldemort is gone."

Lily's knees trembled and she had to cling to James for support. Finally after years and years the monster after her family was gone. The wizarding world would finally be at peace.

Katherine was going through similar emotions. Her boy had really done it. She placed her head on Sirius's chest and began to cry. He rubbed her back and she cried her tears before crashing her lips to Sirius's in happiness.

At that moment the door opened and Severus appeared. Remus stood up. "Sev. Your alright?"

Severus nodded and Remus wrapped his arms around Severus. "Teddy?" He whispered. Severus bent his ear to Remus's, "he's in our rooms. He's fine." Remus sighed in relief. Finally every member of the family was safe.

Severus turned to Poppy. "I've brought you nerve soothing potions."

Poppy sighed in relief. Severus' potions were the best. She took them and administered them to the comatose boys. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to wake up?"

Lily turned to James. "Did you see Dumbledore anywhere?"

Sirius shook his head. "He's at the ministry, dealing with the aftermath of what happened."

Meanwhile in the minds of Aiden and Alexander.

Aiden wondered where he was. All he could see was a vast blue sky and a field filled with flowers that stretched as far as he could see. A noise behind him had him turning around; he smiled and ran to the other boy.

Alexander laughed and caught Aiden as he jumped at him in a hug that lifted Aiden several feet off the ground.

When Alexander finally released Aiden and set his feet back on the ground, Aiden grinned at his brother. "Alex-"

He was cut off by Alexander's hand. "Harry. You can call me Harry."

Aiden's breath caught in hope long lost. "You…does this mean what I think it means?"

Alexander smiled and placed his forehead against Aiden's. "It's time to come back. We can finally live together as it should have been."

Aiden bit his lip. "Does Katherine know?"

Alexander grinned. "She knows…" his grin faltered. "I want you to be the first to know." He grew serious. "Italy is my home. It always will be. That being said…I have decided to give up on the Potter seat."

Aiden was shocked. "Why? And what about your family in England?"

Alexander shut up Aiden by placing his finger on his lips. "Just because I choose to live in Italy doesn't mean that I won't ever come back to England. My family is here. The Medici family seat is enormous, I've been trained for it my whole life. Taking on the Potter seat is asking me a little too much because I also can't give up my performing." He looked straight at Aiden. "I trust you to take care of the Potter seat in my stead. It's what you've been trained to do."

Aiden nodded. Alexander smiled. "I promise though…I will always be here for you. As your brother, as your friend and most importantly as your twin."

Aiden smiled. "Me too. All you have to do is say the word and I'll come running."

Alexander wrapped his arms around Aiden and the twins simply let themselves be comforted in the knowledge that they would never lose each other again. Aiden pulled away and peered up at Alexander. "But how did you know what spell to use against Voldemort?"

Alexander shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't. All I know was that all I wanted was to save you. Nothing mattered if you didn't live."

Aiden swallowed. "I thought that as well."

Alexander smiled. "It would seem that our magic took on a mind of it's own and strived to protect the love that we had for each other and the words just appeared in my mind."

Alexander touched Aiden's cheek with his hand locked eyes with him. "You are one of the most important people in my life…never forget that."

Aiden reached out and did the same to Alexander. After so many years he finally had his twin back and he couldn't be happier. "Then right back at you…never disappears from my life again."

Alexander laughed. "Geez. We're talking like lovers."

Aiden grinned. "Well I have heard that a twin bond is somewhere along the same lines…just without the…you know?"

Alexander hit him on the head. Aiden scowled. "Hey! What was that for?"

Alexander crossed his arms. 'Because I'm the oldest and I can."

Aiden frowned and glared at his brother. It was a match to see who would give up first and it was Aiden who muttered, "whatever" and looked away.

Alexander shook his head. "It's time to head back."

Lily sighed. It had been several days since the end of the tournament and it was hectic in the wizarding world. Word had got out that somehow both Aiden and Alexander had been there and instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort and now people were clambering to see the two boys.

However, they were still lying comatose in the Hogwarts infirmary. Dante, Stephen and Hermione had finally been persuaded to go to class with the promise that they would be notified the minute they awoke. The only good news was that they had managed to keep Albus Dumbledore away for the most part. They were still deciding on how to oust him from his position.

All of a sudden Aiden was pulled from the mindscape and back into reality. He slowly opened his eyes. He moved his head ever so slightly. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Voldemort...talking with Alexander. He squinted at the figure beside his bed. It was his mum.

"Mum."

Lily jumped from where she had been napping. She could have sworn she heard someone call her.

"Mum."

It came again. Her eyes widened. That could only mean one thing. Sure enough Aiden's hazel eyes were open and watching her. "My baby." She leaned forward and hugged him, kissing him on the forehead. "You've had us all so worried."

Aiden turned. He needed to see Alexander. His bed was next to his brother's and he reached out and touched Alexander's hand. "…Harry?"

It was Alexander's turn to open his eyes. He felt a hand squeeze his own and his eyes fell on Aiden's. "Aiden. Mum."

Lily's throat closed and she moved to gather Alexander in her arms. Hearing him say mum really got to her. She reached over to pull Aiden into her arms and she couldn't ignore the happy feeling that she had both her oldest children safe and sound in her arms.

Alexander tried again. "Mum. We're fine."

Lily released them. "Fine! You were not fine. You had multiple broken bones plus you both suffered extreme-"

The door to Madame Pompfrey's office opened. "Now really Lily. I let you-" she stopped as she realized that both the boys were awake. "Their awake." She rushed over waving her wand and checking the diagnostics.

Lily took the time to contact the adults and soon the infirmary was overrun with people. The minute Katherine was in the room, she ran over to Alexander and started speaking in rapid Italian. "_Alexander James Medici! Do you realize how many years off my life you shaved?"_

Alexander sighed. _"I'm sorry Mamma."_

Katherine narrowed her eyes but smiled soon after. "_It's fine dear. How are you though? Do you still hurt anywhere?"_

Alexander shook his head. "_I feel fine Mamma. I told Aiden my plans."_

Katherine paused. _"Are you sure about this Alexander? There can be no going back once this is done."_

Alexander nodded. "_I am. While I am a Potter by birth, I am a Medici as well. Even with all my talents, it would be too much. There is no one I trust more."_

Katherine sighed. _"Very well. Father went back to Italy prepare."_

Alexander nodded.

She kissed his cheek and went to see Aiden. James came over to Alexander's bed and sat down next to it. "Hey Alexander."

Alexander grinned. "Hey Dad."

James took a moment to pause. It was a dream come true to hear those words come out of his eldest's mouth. He reached over and kissed Alexander on his scar. "You did something amazing."

Alexander blushed. "I didn't do it alone. Aiden always helped."

James frowned. "Speaking of which, Aiden told us about how you defeated Voldemort. Very unusual."

Alexander smirked. "What can I say? I'm a Potter. We don't do things by halves."

James couldn't help but grin at that comment. Alexander was going to be just fine. The door opened and reveled the three most common fixtures to the room and James got up to leave when Alexander held him back. "I need to speak with you, mum and Aiden later."

It was in charms class that Dante stiffened. As soon as it was over he raced out the room and headed to the infirmary. It could only be one thing so Hermione followed along with Stephen.

Alexander winced as Dante slammed the door open. Dante growled. "You! Do you have ANY idea how stupid you are?"

Alexander held up his hands. "Hey now! That's unfair."

Dante stalked over. "No. It's true." It was a tense moment but then Dante did the unthinkable and started crying over Alexander. His fists clung to Alexander's shirt, "Alex…I thought you had died."

For the second time that day Alexander patted someone on the back. "I'm still alive." He took Dante's hand and placed it on his heart. "See? Still beating."

Dante only cried harder and hid his face in Alexander's chest. Now it was Hermione's turn to cry. "I've been so worried."

Alexander smiled. "Everything is alright now. In fact it's more then alright." He shifted the mass known as Dante and opened his arms to Hermione, who gingerly reached into the embrace.

The masses along Aiden's bed had seemed to vanish as soon as the door opened and Aiden knew the adults were giving them room. While Hermione and Dante drifted to Alexander's bed, Stephen only had eyes for Aiden.

"Aiden." He slowly walked over to Aiden.

Aiden grinned. "Hey Stephen."

Stephen grabbed Aiden in a hug and held Aiden close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear in that delightful other language of his. He pulled away and looked Aiden in the eye. "You will never put me through that again."

Aiden blushed. Stephen finally managed a small laugh, leaning forward to kiss Aiden on the cheek.

Tests were taken. School ended and summer officially started. For the Potter's it meant taking on Dumbledore for the way they had been wronged so many years ago. A few nights later after they had all made their way to Potter Manor for the summer saw James, Lily, Katherine, Aiden and Alexander in James' office.

James wasn't sure what was going on but from the looks of it both Katherine and Aiden knew what Alexander wanted to say.

Alexander took a deep breath. "Please don't take what I'm about to say as saying that I don't want to be a part of this family. I do, it's something I've been looking for ever since I can remember."

James frowned. This didn't seem to be an uplifting conversation.

"I want you to name Aiden as the Potter Heir."

James was shocked and a little hurt to be told. "Why?"

"Because…the Medici seat is a powerful one. It's going to take all my concentration plus with my music career…I feel that Aiden is more then up to the challenge."

James looked at his oldest son and could see that nothing would change his mind. James sighed. Alexander got up and went to his dad, "I'll still be your son. Now that I have you…I won't lose you ever again." He wrapped his arms around his dad and James did the same, clutching his little griffin close to his chest.

Alexander smiled against his father's chest. Now that was done he had one more little bomb to drop. "When that time comes I plan on reveling who I really am."

"What!"

This came from cries all over.

Alexander nodded. "I want people to know who I really am. I think it's the perfect time."

Aiden had gotten to his feet. "But what about Dumbledore?"

Alexander closed his eyes. Raising his wand he concentrated on one memory and pulled the soft blue glowing string and conjuring a flask placed it inside. He turned to Lily. "Do you by chance have a pensive?"

Lily nodded and rose to get the pensive where James kept it locked up tight. Alexander tipped the flask over, dropping the memory in the pensive. He waved his wand and the memory started to play so that they could all see it.

_Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the darkness. He found himself in a large open room, where two men were having a whispered conversation._

"_So that's the boy."_

"_Very well done."_

"_What's to be done with him?"_

_Harry sat very still not wanting them to know that he was awake and could overhear what they were saying. His hand went to his neck and stopped._

_The charm. Of course. He placed a hand on his charm and wished with all his might to be with his family again. _

_Nothing happened._

_Harry was starting to grow worried. Why wasn't the charm working? It seemed though that his movements had caught the attention of the two men who now came over to the bed. Noticing that Harry clung to the charm, the older man gave a laugh._

"_Yes…that was indeed a powerful spell. Your mum was always a strong charms master."_

_Harry brightened at this. "You know my mum?" He got up and looked up at the old man with a smile. "Can you take me to them?"_

_The old man gave a sad smile. "Yes…I will take you to them. No worries."_

_The man behind the old man sputtered. "But…what…do you realize what I-"_

_The old man held his hand up and the other one fell silent. Raising his wand the old man pointed it at Harry, "stupefy." Harry fell to the ground unconscious. He then raised his wand again putting all of his magic into the spell, "Oblivate."_

_The old man handed the young child to the other occupant in the room along with an old piece of paper. "Take him away from here."_

_The other man took the child and the portkey and they vanished. _

Lily gasped. This memory proved that Albus had done the unthinkable. James was seething in anger. How dare Dumbledore destroy his family! The memory faded back into the pensive.

"How did you remember? " Asked Katherine.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure when I exactly remembered but it happened some time after I realized who I truly was." He glanced at his parents. "We can use this to our advantage."

Aiden patted Alexander on the shoulder. "Well now the only thing left is to tell the family. They should find out before the public, don't you think?"

Alexander smiled. 'True." He looked at James. "Could you call a family meeting?"

A few nights later the living room at Potter Manor was crowded with people. There was of course the Potter family, James, Lily, William, and Juniper. Sirius Black along with Regulas and Elara, who had officially become his ward after the final battle. Remus, Severus with Teddy and Amara. It had taken a while but Teddy had finally apologized to Aiden, who had fully accepted his cousin's pardon. Finally there were new members, Katherine and her father Roman and finally Dante, Hermione and Stephen.

The only people missing were Aiden and Alexander.

"Where are Aiden and Alexander?" Asked a voice from the crowd.

James stood and held his hands up for silence. "As many of you are wondering where Aiden and Alexander are, there's a story that you all need to know first." James took a deep breath. "While many of you think that Aiden was our oldest," he grabbed Lily's hand. "He in fact wasn't."

Shock had clearly made its way around the room. At least for the younger crowd, the adults all knew where this was heading.

"Aiden was born the younger brother to…to Harry Potter."

Hermione was in shock. Being friends with the Potter's for so many years, she had no idea and it was clear that most of the people her age didn't as well. "Mr. Potter" at a look from James, "James, what does that have to do with Aiden and Alex-"

Her question was cut off as the two missing people stepped into view. No longer did Alexander sport blond hair but instead it was a rich midnight black just like Aiden's. They were carbon copies of each other except for the eyes. One had haze and the other had green.

"Because…I am Harry Potter. I wanted you to know because I plan on taking my true appearance."

While others were still processing this shock Hermione looked over at Dante who didn't seem to be fazed. "Did you know about this?"

Dante slowly nodded.

Different emotions seemed to be playing on everyone's faces. Sirius was the first to get up and hug Harry. He gripped his godson hard, not bothering to hide the tears. "Harry…I've missed you so much."

Harry buried his head in his godfather's chest. "I missed you to Pads."

He was pulled from Sirius's arms and crushed to Remus's. "Welcome back cub." Harry sniffed and hugged his uncle Remus. "Thanks' Uncle Moony."

It was time for the reunion that he had been waiting for after his parents and brother. Severus still hadn't moved not sure what Harry's feelings were. "Hey Uncle Sev."

That was all it took for Severus to gather the teen to him and hold him tight. Harry wrapped his arms just as tight and cried into his uncle's chest. No words needed to be spoken; they just simply basked in each other's presence.

Once the adults had their turn with Harry, William couldn't keep the grin off his face. Not caring that he was a teenager and not a kid he ran straight for his brother. "Harry!"

Harry laughed and caught William, just like they had when they were younger. "Hey Will. I missed you."

Juniper didn't know what to believe. So that person she had seen was her oldest brother. On one hand she was happy but on the other hand, what if he didn't like her? She chewed her lip and played with her fingers. He didn't even know her…she wanted a hug. She was startled when someone knelt down in front of her. She peered up into green almond shaped eyes that were twinkling.

"You know…I've always wanted a sister."

Juniper smiled and threw her arms around Harry. "Me too! Well I've always wanted a big brother."

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with us?"

Aiden and William shouted in mock dismay. Juniper stuck her tongue out, "No…you guys are mean to me. Harry won't be." She looked up with mega cute eyes. Harry found himself wavering. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she got older. "Whatever you say Princess."

She smirked and flipped her hair. "See?"

James and Lily smiled as their children played around with each other. It was nice to see them all together, safe and sound.

Elara finally moved. "Yes!" She shouted.

Regulas rolled his eyes. "What?"

She grinned. "I just realized that this means we're related to the great Alexander Medici. Do you know how many things he can get us into?"

Regulas had thought about that but was trying not to let it show on his face. "So?"

Elara smirked. "Please. Your just as excited about the prospect as I am."

Regulas crossed his arms and ignored his semi-sister.

Remus looked concerned. "The fact that your telling us about this, does this mean that you're going to tell the public?"

Alexander shared a glance with Aiden. "Yes, Uncle Moony. The other reason we called you here is to let you know that I have decided to pass on the Potter heirdom."

Aiden continued. "Harry has decided to allow me to take up the mantle of Lord Potter while he becomes Lord Medici. We plan to go to Gringotts tomorrow and have the ceremony."

"What about Dumbledore?" Asked Sirius.

Alexander smirked. "He won't know what hit him. In fact, it's already in the works. Tomorrow should be interesting in more ways then one."

The next morning a small group found themselves in front of Gringotts the wizarding bank, that consisted of the elder Potters and Aiden along with Harry and the his grandfather. The others had been left at the manor to mind the children and any obstacles that might come up. Alexander had been tight-lipped on what he had done which meant that everyone else was on pins and needles waiting to see what he had done.

"Greeting's Lord and Lady Potter." A goblin spoke. He turned his attention and almost fell out of his chair. "And a welcome to you Lord Medici. What can I do for you?"

Roman Medici smiled and motioned Harry forward. "My grandson has business here today."

The goblin, whose name was Gutblood, gazed at Harry who spoke in perfect gobblegook. "May gold ever flow into your hands." The goblin raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to speak with the account manager for the Potter accounts as well as the Medici accounts."

The goblin waved his hand and sent another goblin running down a hall. Soon the small group found themselves enclosed in an office of a goblin named Griphook. "Lord Potter." He nodded to James. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry took a deep breath. It was now or never. He removed his bracelet that had his glamour charm weaved into it and again the goblin almost fell out of his chair. "Well Mr. Potter…you look good for supposedly being dead."

Harry grinned. "Why thank you. A story for another time. As for our business today I'd like to pass on the heirdom of Potter to Aiden."

Griphook narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

Griphook shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. Lord Potter." He motioned James and Aiden to stand next to Harry. James gripped both Harry's and Aiden's hand and Griphook waved his wand as James said the spell. "Ego tibi unum de aliis." Gold lines wrapped around their wrists. "Numquam paenituit electionem." The gold lines tightened before they disappeared. Griphook took a jewelry box from his desk and opened it to revel the ring of the Potter heir. Aiden took it and carefully placed it on his little finger. It resized to fit and it was now official. Aiden would be Lord Potter.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his grandfather. It was time for him to take up the mantle of Lord Medici. Not many people knew that Roman was stepping down, not even Katherine knew. When Harry stepped out of Gringotts, he would be a Lord.

There was a knock on the door. Another goblin stuck his head in, "everything is ready Lord Medici."

Roman nodded. 'It's time."

They moved to a different office. This time though they were served by none other then Ragnork the goblin leader himself. "Lord Medici. Imagine my surprise when I was told you were here today."

Roman nodded. "My apologies King Ragnork. I'm here about my grandson."

If the goblin had been anything then a goblin the expression on his face would be one of someone raising his or her eyebrows. 'Does this mean what I think it means?"

Roman nodded. "It is. I have decided."

Ragnork simply looked at Harry. "As you wish."

Lily was confused. 'What's going on?"

Harry answered. "The Medici's are known far and wide. They have influences in almost every country including non-human ones. Grandfather is considered a god to some and he has decided to step down."

This left the Potter family silent in shock. Harry stepped forward. Ragnork took a silver knife and sliced Roman's hand and then sliced Harry's. Harry gripped his grandfather's hand. "Sangue per sangue, cuore a cuore, io ti do questo sangue in cambio modo che si puo governare la nostra famiglia e sempre rimanere fedeli."

There was a binding white light and then it vanished. Roman took off the ring on his finger and slid it onto Harry's. He cupped Harry on the cheek and kissed him. "Congratulations Lord Medici."

Harry smiled. "In your eyes I will always be your grandson."

They were interpreted by a loud knock on the door. "King Ragnork." The door opened and a goblin rushed in ignoring the humans. "Dumbledore has been stricken of his titles in both the Wizengamot and from Hogwarts."

Ragnork grinned. "Really? Whatever for?"

"Apparently he was the one who kidnapped the older Potter child. It's all over the news."

Ragnork frowned. "Did they have proof?"

The goblin nodded and pulled forth the daily prophet. On the front page, there it was in black and white of Dumbledore with his wand pointed straight at Harry Potter.

Harry smirked. Aiden grinned. "Did you do this?"

Lily was impressed. "How did you get the image from the memory?"

Harry grinned. "It's something I've been working on. It acts like a camera." He winked at James. "Don't worry though. The next part is all on you."

They exited Gringotts only to be met by questions and flashes.

"Is it true what was said Lord Potter?"

"Do you know where Harry is now?"

"What was the meaning of coming to Gringotts?"

Harry who had been hidden decided this was the perfect time and stepped to the front.

"Is that Alexander Medici?"

"He looks just like Lord Potter."

He flashed the reporters his most charming smile. "Yes, I am Alexander Medici but I am also the long lost Harry Potter. Today is the first day that I am able to step out in my true identity."

The reporters gobbled it up. Harry went on. "If you could clear a way though…we have business to attend to." He whispered to his family. "Head to the courtroom." He grabbed Aiden and they vanished.

They reappeared in the atrium of the MOM and Harry started to walk to the DMLE. Aiden quickly followed. Word must have gone around that they had arrived because a path cleared and let the young men through.

When they reached the courtroom of the Wizengamot Dumbledore was in the middle chained to the chair. Sirius was livid and looked every inch the Lord Black that he was. Remus and Severus stood next to him, just as livid. The supporters of Dumbledore stood on the sides, clearly torn between what they had heard and their loyalty to the old man.

The Potter's were a very popular family and little Harry had been special.

Director Bones looked weary as she knocked her gavel to get silence. Harry grinned. "Time to make and entrance."

He waved his wand and the doors to the courtroom opened. All eyes turned at the interruption and Harry strode calmly into the courtroom amid the silence.

Director Bones peered over her glasses. "Who are you?"

Harry bowed. "I am Lord Medici."

The name sent whispers through the courtyard. "Medici? That's not a name I would want for an enemy."

Director Bones narrowed her eyes. Harry continued. "I am also the victim."

Her eyebrows raised into her head. More whispers. "Now that you look, he does look almost exactly like James." "Really? Don't you see his carbon copy?"

Director Bones frowned. "Where is your father?"

"Here!" A breathless James rushed in. "I'm right here, Director Bones."

She shifted her papers in her hands. "Let's get started." She glared at Dumbledore. "Are you aware of the charges?"

Dumbledore ignored her.

She pursed her lips. "If you do not answer I will have no choice but to condemn you guilty."

He still ignored her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Very well. I hereby declare Albus to be guilty of all charges. He is to be sentenced to life in Azkaban. Court dismissed."

Dumbledore wouldn't remember much about that day he was condemned to the darkness of Azkaban except for one thing he would always remember clearly. His three favorite students, pranksters known as the Marauders standing over him with hate in their eyes as they simply voiced their anger, along with the looks of betrayal.

Harry came to stand next to his dad. 'Where did mum and grandfather go?"

James turned away from where aurors were leading Dumbledore away. 'They went back to the manor."

Harry laid his head on James's shoulder. "It's finally over."

James lay his head on Harry's, "that it is son. That it is."

The End.

Katherine Medici went on to marry Sirius and even though they couldn't have kids that didn't matter because they had Harry, Regulas and Elara plus their nieces and nephews.

Neville Longbottom married AnaMaria Del Luca and together started a herbology company that quickly became number one in the field. They had two children, a boy named Mario and a girl named Alice.

Ronald Weasley, played for the keeper for the Cudley Cannons and married Lavender Brown and they had one child. A girl named Melody.

To everyone's surprise except Aiden and Harry, Regulas married Juniper Potter and they had three children. Three boys, named Aries, Corvus, and Sirius.

William Potter became a world famous author and married his childhood sweetheart Elara Malfoy. They had two children, two girls named Lily and Rose.

Ginny Weasley went on to play chaser for the HolyHead Harpies and to her mother's dismay stayed single.

Teddy Lupin-Snape decided to take after his fathers and received masters in potions, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration. He stayed single and went on to teach at Hogwarts.

Amara Lupin-Snape graduated from Hogwarts with honors then went on tour with none other then Harry and his band, becoming a world famous singer. She married Theo Nott and they had three children. Two girls, named Sky and Riley and a boy named Colton.

Aiden became Lord Potter and entered a partnership with Stephen Luna. They had two children together. Two boys, named Alexander and Asher.

Harry Potter or Harry Potter-Medici went on to become one of the most powerful wizards in the known realm. He grew closer to his family and soon it was like he had never left. He continued to perform classical works around the world as well as with his band that he formed with Stephen, Dante, Theo and Amara.

As for who he married…

**Turn the page for a little continuation…**

**Translations:**

**Ego tibi unm de aliis: From one son I take and to the other I give**

**Nomquam paenituit electionem: May you never regret this choice**

**Sangue per sangue, cuore a cuore, io ti do questo sangu in cambio modo che si puo governare la nostra famiglia e sempre rimanere fedeli: Blood to blood, and heart to heart, I give you this blood in exchange so that you may rule our family and always stay true.**


	17. Final Chapter

Everyone winced as a scream rent the air.

"Geez." 16 year old Juniper Potter moaned. "I never want to have children."

Her boyfriend 19 year old Regulas Black raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

She giggled. "Relax Reg…I would want your children."

19 old William gagged at the faces his best friend and little sister were making at each other. He really did not need to see that. He was about to say something when he saw the face his fiancé was making. 19 year old Elara was glaring at William and so he didn't do anything.

"Gr'ma lily." A small child ran into the arms of Lily Potter. She smiled. "Asher…your so big." The two year old little boy snuggled deeper into Lily's arms and soon was fast asleep.

"Merlin. He runs so fast." One of his father's sighed. 21 year old Stephen Luna smiled at the picture. Asher loved Lily. "Did you find him?" Aiden entered the room and scowled. "Little bugger…he just wanted to see mum."

"Mum says you shouldn't say bugger."

This came from another small boy. He had his both his mother's smarts and his father's good looks. His hair was a deep black and his olive complexion went along nicely with his blue eyes. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and stared up at his uncle.

"Right you are Leo." James Potter picked up the boy. "And we all know how angry your mother can be if no one listens to her."

Leo snuggled up against his grandfather. "I want mommy."

James kissed him on the forehead. "Mummy's a little busy. How about I find you your father?"

Elara grinned. "I can't believe that they actually entered a triad."

Aiden snorted. "Really Elara? Have you seen how possessive Dante can be?"

Stephen smirked. "True, but I think that Hermione is the real one in power. She has those boys wrapped around her finger."

"I heard that."

Dante Del Luca strode into the room and took his son Leo who was reaching for him. He glared at his childhood friend. "As if it's not the same for you…why Harry told me once that Aiden told him that you-"

Stephen blushed and clapped a hand on Dante's mouth. "Alright. You win. Stop."

"Where is Harry?" Asked Katherine Black.

"Hermione wouldn't let him leave."

That's right. Hermione was currently in the process of giving birth to her second child, and Harry's first. Harry had come to realize how important Dante and Hermione were to him and it was he who had first come up with the idea for a triad. Hermione had been skeptic at first but over time had come to love both Dante and Harry. They in turn treated her like a princess. She was clearly their number one. They had made their home in one of Harry's villas in Italy and Hermione loved it. She would never admit this outloud but she actually loved Italy more then England and could see why Harry didn't want to leave.

Soon after they had bonded Hermione had gotten pregnant with her first child and when her son had been born it was clear who the father was. Harry didn't begrudge the fact that Dante had the first child and treated Leo as if he was his own.

Hermione groaned as the stupid medi witch told her to push one more time. She could feel Harry holding her hand and gave one last push. The child slid from her body and the medi witch caught the babe and gave it a slap. A cry arose from the child and Hermione wondered what it was.

Harry kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy Hermione. You've given me the greatest gift."

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's you to has given me the greatest gift. I'm so grateful that we met and fell in love."

"Here you go Lady Medici. A nice strapping young boy." The medi witch placed the clean baby in Hermione's arms and her breath was lost as the child opened his eyes. He had Harry's eyes perfectly copied in his face.

Harry smiled. "Mum will be happy about that."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "Have you thought of a name?"

Harry shook his head but that told him that Hermione had. "What did you have in mind?"

"Roman Severus Medici."

Harry couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. "It's perfect love." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek." His grandfather had passed away when he was 19 and it warmed him that she wanted to remember him that way. Although he would never say this outloud but Severus was his favorite uncle. It was a good name.

"Knock Knock."

The door opened and Dante stepped in with Leo in his arms. "Mommy! Is my baby here?"

All three parents smiled. Ever since Leo had found out Hermione was pregnant, he had insisted on saying that it was his baby. Harry took Leo from Dante's arms. "Come on little leo. I'll hold you because mommy's hands are full." He allowed Leo lean over and look at Roman. "His name is Roman Severus Medici."

Dante smiled. "It's perfect." He kissed Hermione on the forehead. 'It's a shame Severus or Sirius couldn't be here. I can't wait to see their reactions."

Hermione frowned. "Where are they?"

Harry gave Leo back to his father and picked up Roman. "It's a full moon love. They're with Remus. They said they would come visit in few days." He kissed her. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll go and parade the little guy around to the family."

Hermione smiled and as she nodded of to sleep she thought about how her life had changed for the better when Harry had entered it and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. AN

Hey Everyone...

I'm pleased to say that I have entered this story into a contest on . Help me out by going on to stories/24727 and liking plus sharing with your friends.

Thank you guys so much for all the support, it always gives me the power to write more.

PS...I've also written my first novel entitled Torn that can be found on ...let me know what you think.

Blakely


End file.
